


Nights in Cartagena

by mylittlesyn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Army, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, EXTREMELY self-indulgent, F/M, Hatake Kakashi Being an Asshole, Hot & Cold, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Tobirama knows how to sweep someone off their feet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlesyn/pseuds/mylittlesyn
Summary: Warning: This is an EXTREMELY self-indulgent fic.Imagine an AU where Kakashi (and maybe eventually others) were originally in the army in a modern day setting where COVID does not exist. Only now Kakashi was medically discharged because of his eye injury. Instead, he now works for the CIA gathering intelligence and is set to go on a mission with the female OC. The female OC is ex-army herself, though they had never met before seeing each other at the airport for the first time. What's the first mission? The first mission is to pose as a couple on their honeymoon traveling to Colombia. There they will infiltrate and convince someone high up in the rankings of a drug cartel to spy for them. They spend their nights taking in the wild latin nightlife, dancing away and enjoying themselves and each other in more ways than one. She knows it's part of the mission, but she swears there's something there... Is there?Also features Colombian American Tobirama and Hashirama. Tobirama Is CEO and CSO of a biotech company, while Hashirama is mayor of San Diego.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. From DC to Bogotá

**Author's Note:**

> Rape is implied, no gory details as of now and will be in the second chapter. 
> 
> So I won't be spelling out acronyms in the story, they will be listed at the end. In the mind of the narrator (which is what the story is set in) she knows this stuff already, feels weird to type it out. So there will be footnotes of sorts for every chapter if they're used. Also I'm not sure what to do about the language stuff... There's going to be spanish mixed in and it feels weird to translate especially since I want to write in the different slangs between Puerto Rico and Colombia (and the lack thereof from our gringito Kakashi). 
> 
> I won't be updating this regularly. This is mostly just a side project for myself, one I thought would be interesting and a nice break from my main series. Also as I warned in the summary, it's EXTREMELY self-indulgent. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 hour flight with a man who's already getting on my nerves because he's late and I'm supposed to pretend to be married to him while never having met him before? What a great start to this mission.

When is this guy going to show up? They already called business class in to board, and here I am… Still waiting… Ugh, for the other operative. I looked down at my boarding pass, business class but a window seat… I’ll have to ask and see if he’ll trade for aisle. I still can’t believe that they didn’t have us meet beforehand… How are we supposed to be two honeymooners without ever even having met before? I saw a younger man with silver hair approaching, one who was way too young to be having silver hair… But there he was… Approaching at his own leisure. He was walking up to me too… Great… I’m going to have to pretend to be married to some asshole who likes to be late.

“You must be Aquarela.” He held out a hand with a smirk on his face. I didn’t take it. Instead I turned to walk over to the clerks.

“You can make up for taking so long by trading seats with me.” I muttered as the clerk took my ticket to scan.

“Oh no, I wanted aisle just as we are all trained to do.” He leaned in close behind me to whisper, “Next time, ask for it when they’re talking about travel details.” I could hear him snicker. God this was going to be a long undercover mission. I folded my arms beneath my chest and rested up against the wall waiting in line to board in that little hallway that connects to the plane.

“What’s with the mask?” I questioned. He was wearing a cloth mask over his face that I could see in my periphery. It was plain black and connected to his skin tight muscle shirt, nothing special.

“Airports are cesspools for disease.” I could hear him shuddering in his voice as I still refused to face him. God why are these hallways to the planes always so hot! I took off my Avenged Sevenfold hoodie and tied it around my hips before returning to the stance I was once in. “Shouldn’t you know that already?” He questioned. So he read my file then…

“I do. I’m just used to travelling and I’ve never worn one before.” I shrugged before finally looking at him. He had pulled out a book to read, a trashy romance novel. I don’t know that I’ve ever seen a man read one before. “Please tell me that’s not research for our honeymoon.” I whined.

“While I love to be well informed…” He leaned in close to me and whispered, “That’s one area I don’t need to research into.” I could see him smirk underneath the mask as he pulled away.

“You didn’t tell me you were celibate before you got married.” I teased, growing my own smirk.

“Alright, alright… Clever. This might be fun after all…” He commented before returning to his book. The line moved along, and we were able to put our bags away and get into our respective seats. I hate window seats. Always feel so trapped ever since I joined. I decided to finally get a good look at him. I mean… He was attractive. Taller, little more lanky, but very toned with well defined muscles… He had a scar over his left eye and a tattoo on his left arm. It was an army ranger crest. Damn... So, with my inexperience on the field, of course they would pair me with someone like him to make up for it. I could hear the pilot announcing our flight was to start preparing for take off to fly to Bogota. I noticed him tense up slightly, clenching his jaw.

“So, how long were you in for?” I asked, trying to distract him.

“Did you not read the file?” He asked only to be distracted for a second as he placed his book on his lap and gripped onto the arm rests as the plane lined up to the runway. I grabbed onto his hand and interlocked his fingers with mine while running my thumb up against the back of his hand.

“I figured it would give us something to talk about.” I told him. He looked at my hand in his, thankful, but also with an eyebrow raised. “We’re married now silly; you don’t have to go through these things alone anymore.” I smiled and teased. He half smiled before closing his eyes and resting his head against the headrest as the plane jets started and the plane accelerated off the runway. He gripped onto my hand, squeezing tightly. I was going to let him hold it for as long as he needed. I reached over to his book and started reading the back of it, him still not moving a muscle.

“So Avenged Sevenfold, huh?” He asked with his eyes still closed.

“Yup. Been my favorite band since I was 13 years old.” I answered while finishing reading the book synopsis. This was just basically published smut. Which I was fully guilty of reading myself. I leaned over to his ear, close enough to have my lips brush up against his outer shell, and whispered, “Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll get to see the tattoos…” I teased. While being that close I could hear him let out a little happy hum over the sound of the airplane jets. I sat back down and opened the book to the first page as the plane leveled out. His grip on my hand loosened, and I watched as his muscles relax and he came back to it. He looked over my way and when he saw I had the book, he let go of my hand and reached over to grab it but I pulled it out of his reach.

“Gi-give it back!” He shouted, sounding so flustered. I was intrigued, he had seemed so laid back, apart from the usual army fucked up that we were. He leaned over me, his hands brushing up against my chest as he tried to reach for the book. I could feel myself turning red at his touch. Fuck my body.

“What? This?” I asked while shaking the book, moving it further out of his reach. He quickly unbuckled his belt and placed a hand onto my inner thigh to reach over and finally grab the book. After retreating to his seat, he put the seat belt back on and looked at me.

“W-why are you blushing?” He questioned with a wide bewildered eye.

“You’re one to talk!” I pouted, crossing my arms under my chest, accidentally pulling my tank top further down in the process. Sometimes being well endowed sucks. “I just wanted to see what this one was about…” I grumbled.

“Why, so you can tease me?” He asked as the flight attendant offered us complimentary drinks, which we both took.

“No, I read things like that too…” I commented before taking a sip of the wine. I could see him smirking underneath the mask in my periphery. He swirled the glass and smelled the wine. I waited, watching closely.

“I know you’re watching.” He told me before turning away and pulling down the mask to take a drink. I leaned into him while looking forward.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird that we’re married, and I’ve never seen your face?” I teased.

“Not really.” He leaned back into me with his mask on. “There’s cultures where that happens all the time.”

“Yeah but how am I supposed to kiss you with that on?” I thought it might be time to lay it on heavy if we were going to be believed to be honeymooners.

“That’s easy.” He said with a smirk as he put down his wine glass, took mine and put it down as well. “Like this…” He told me while inches away from my face. I looked into his eye as the scared one he kept closed and I gulped. Next thing I knew I felt bare, soft lips against mine. I was shocked by the suddenness of it, but quickly leaned into it. He tasted like mint, feeling fresh as his tongue swirled around mine and his hand cupped my cheek. After another moment he pulled away and I felt breathless with my mouth still open. When my eyes fluttered open, his mask was already back up. “Easy.” He chuckled.

I closed my mouth, gulped down the rest of my wine and leaned back into my seat pouting with my arms folded underneath my chest again. I could hear him laughing and my cheeks grew red as I thought about the kiss. It was so… nice, and warm, and welcoming, why’d it have to come from a man that’s so… Frustrating.

“Would you like more wine?” I heard the flight attended ask, but I was too busy still pouting.

“She’s going to want something a little stronger.” I heard him tell the flight attendant. “What’s your poison, babe?” He asked while placing a hand onto my right shoulder.

“Rum.”

“Get her some rum, and I’ll take a Dewar’s, unless you have something better.” He instructed.

“I’ll get the rum and Dewar’s.” I heard the lady say before leaving.

“Babe?” I asked, finally looking at him again with my eyebrow raised.

“No?”

“That’s terrible, so no.” I informed him.

“Well I’ll have to come up with something else… You like Avenged Sevenfold…” He looked up to the buttons and vents above us while thinking. “How about…” He looked at me and narrowed his eye. “Harlot.” He smirked as the flight attendant placed two glasses with ice in them on the arm rest between us and placed the little mini bottles of Bacardi and Dewars down.

“Harlot… Well at least I know you’ve heard a few of their songs.” I shrugged. He poured his ice into my cup and poured the Dewars into his. “You know, I don’t like ice in mine either.” I told him sternly. He chuckled nervously.

“Sorry about that.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. I stuck the bottle in ice and laid my head back as he sipped on the Dewars.

“So you like metal then?” I asked, opening my right eye to peek at him.

“I like a lot of things.” He’s so vague… I closed my right eye again only to feel a hand on my breast. When I looked down I saw him pulling the tank top over the lace that was peeking out below.

“Enjoying coping a feel?” I retorted.

“Oh come on, you know that’s not what I was doing!” He argued.

“Mhm… Whatever you need to tell yourself.” I scoffed while fully knowing that wasn’t his intention.

“If I really wanted to cop a feel, I could just charm you into it.” He flirted with such cockiness. Oh the audacity this man has.

“Is that so?”

“Oh, I know so.” He smirked before taking another sip of his scotch.

“Prove it.” I dared while placing my elbow on the arm rest between us and resting my cheek in my hand. I grabbed the mini bottle of Bacardi and took the equivalent of a sip. “Seduce me.” I whispered while letting my long, long hair down from its bun. He readjusted his sitting position so his body was turned towards me. His face that looked either hardened or bored, had now turned soft with his smirk having faded. When placing a gentle hand onto my cheek, he traced my bottom lip with his thumb, his eye following as he did it. That same hand then continued on into my hair to flow down, as if checking to see just how long it was. It was like he was really taking me in, studying everything about me that he could see.

When he looked up again, his eye was darting between both of mine. “They’re so dark and mysterious…” He whispered. “They speak true to the pain found deep within your soul… Don’t they?” I had felt like my brain short circuited for a moment… I wasn’t expecting something so… Deep, from... Him. My mouth opened slightly at his words and he started to trace my lower lip again with his thumb. “Such beautiful, full lips…” He murmured. I almost closed my eyes to lean into his hand at his sweet words. **Almost.**

“Is that the best you’ve got?” I teased. “Because two can play at this game…” I told him before lifting his thumb into my mouth with my tongue, to then swirl my tongue around it to then suck on it, which he watched closely with his eye and his mouth agape. I finished with my lips puckered, his thumb resting against them as I grew a smirk on my face. His hand quickly grabbed at the back of my neck as he bent down with his lips against my ear.

“Seems the nickname harlot will be fitting to you.” I could feel his lips and hot breath against my ear as he spoke, which sent a shiver down my spine. He was quick with that mask… And hot breath against my ear is my weakness… I’m getting way too turned on right now. When he pulled away his mask was up again before he sat back into his seat, with one arm across his chest, the other holding his scotch glass.

“Given up?” I questioned while grabbing the rum bottle.

“I think we both know I seduced you, but to save face you countered with your own methods.” He retorted.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself.” I told him again before drinking some of my rum. “So, are you going to tell me something about yourself? Or do I have to go dig through the file in my backpack?”

“You said you didn’t read it because you wanted to have something to talk about, but there’s plenty of other things we could’ve talked about not in the file… So why didn’t you read it?” He turned to me and mimicked my seating position. He was interrogating me… I looked forward and peered at him from the corner of my eye as I nursed the mini bottle.

“You know you’re not the first army interrogator I’ve dated… I know what you’re doing.” I stated. I could see him smirk before he held up his palms.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Habit.” He looked down before retreating back to resting in the chair.

“I’ll tell you though, just don’t do that to me. There’s no need for it. If I want to tell you, I’ll tell you. If not… No tactic is going to work on me.” I warned him as he studied me again. His eye grew wide. He must’ve forgotten about that aspect of my file.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I completely forgot that you were POW...” He had his hand over his chest before grabbing onto mine. “You’re just… Remarkably well adjusted…”

“Thanks…?” I smiled awkwardly. “In reference to your question earlier.” I started as I looked down at his hand that still lingered over mine. It felt so warm and inviting, I could feel my cheeks getting a little warm. “It’s not always about what is said, as I’m sure you know…” I looked up to see that his face was now only a few inches away from mine. “But _how_ you say it.” He half smiled.

“I see it now… How well you’re suited for this…” He commented.

“Well yeah I wasn’t hired for shits and giggles.” I stuck out my tongue at him before finishing my rum. “So are you going to tell me something or not?” His gaze went to our hands before he kind of shrugged.

“My mom died giving birth to me. Dad died when I was young too. I bounced around in the foster system until I was old enough to join up.” He spoke without ever lifting his gaze. Seems too soon. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Why’d you join?” Always sounds like a simple question to ask, but the answer is always far from it.

“My dad was in it. He was a ranger too.” He shrugged again before finally looking up. His eye was glazed over and had gone dead. I wasn’t going to get anything else from him without having him shut down, and it was way too long of a flight to have him shut down. Looks like I’ll need the file after all… I knew ‘I’m sorry’ wasn’t going to help or change anything so I wasn’t going to tell him that. If we were anything alike he was probably tired of hearing it anyways. I pulled up our still intertwined hands and kissed the back of his. He half smiled and I then let go of his hand so I could get up. Just as my ass was in his face I heard him comment, “I think I see the Puerto Rican in you now.”

I ignored his comment and stood in the aisle. I opened up the overhead bin as the plane rocked to reach for my bag. After pulling down the bag, I pulled out the packet, zipped my backpack back up, and put it back into the overhead bin. When I started to make my way back to the seat, I lost balance and fell onto his lap. “Sorry, I lost my footing.” I told him while he simply finished off his scotch.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself.” He teased while placing a hand on my outer thigh. I couldn’t help but smile at him. He got me pretty good there. He snaked one arm around my waist before leaning into my ear. “So are you going to get up, or are you enjoying sitting on my lap?” He whispered. I felt my cheeks turn red as I jumped up to get back to my seat. I opened the packet and first pulled out the ring and put it on. Very simple basic engagement ring with a more than likely, fake diamond. There was all the mission info, as well as the file on my new partner… Whose name I never bothered to ask. Oops. I placed one foot on the seat cushion and pulled out the tray to hold the packet while I looked through the file.

His name is Hatake Kakashi and he’s 31… So 3 years older than me, very age appropriate, but why the hair like that? Joined the army, right out of high school. Went into becoming a ranger pretty early on, starting in the 2nd battalion, then transferring to RSTB when that was formed, then RMIB when that one was formed... He really is made for this sort of thing… His dad was one as well. Gone through extensive tours, lost comrades in battle, including one that ended in his squadron leader being KIA… Eye injury led to his medical discharge but not before reaching all the way to… Colonel. Shit. I was just happy to make Major. Psych profile shows: depression, PTSD, insomnia, night terrors… So typical army things. This profile seems rather… Bare… Must’ve been a lot of things he’s done they’re unable to report about or are above my paygrade. Let’s see… Languages, ok he knows Spanish. Good, but how much?

“So sabes español entonces, mi gringuito?” I teased.

“Si, pero como usted dijo, soy un gringo.” He responded with a smile and a thick American accent while handing me another mini bottle of rum.

“Oh I have my work cut out for me… Can you dance?” I questioned.

“I swing.” He shrugged while pouring his scotch into an empty cup. I closed the file and placed it on the little table in excitement as a big toothy grin formed on my face.

“You swing?” I asked while twisting my body towards him.

“Yeah…” He mentioned with an eyebrow raised.

“I love swing dancing! It’s so much fun! Please go with me after this is over.” I practically pleaded. It was hard finding someone who enjoyed swing dancing who wasn’t either taken or old enough to be my father. He chuckled before turning away to sip at his scotch.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” He teased with a smirk. I looked at the ring on my finger and thought about it for a moment.

“Yeah… I am. What of it?” I smirked back. I could see the edge of his cheeks that weren’t covered by the mask, turn a slight pink. Doesn’t seem he was expecting me to say yes. “So is that a yes? Or are you turning your wife down, Hatake?” I asked before crossing my arms under my chest, to then rest my arms on the arm rest between us. My breasts were pressed up against his arm and I rested my chin at the edge of his shoulder as he looked forward.

“That is a yes.” He answered plainly before turning away and taking a sip of his scotch. I sat back in my chair and grabbed the file again to continue to look through it. There wasn’t much more there other than details about some assignments. His skills seemed to be mostly interrogation and special reconnaissance. He would compliment me and my knowledge of hispanic culture quite well. 

“Your face is very expressive.” He commented. He really did nothing but study me. I could learn a thing or two from him… “You must be a shit poker player.” He chuckled. I peered at him from behind the file.

“Maybe we can play one day and you can find out.” I challenged.

“How about we make it strip poker?” He flirted. I bit my lip and smiled, which he couldn’t see… But I knew.

“You’re on.” I told him while slamming down his file to then hold out my hand. We shook on it and I pulled out my phone and started going through the music. “Hey…” I called him.

“Hm…?” He turned to me and I could see the curiosity in his eye accompanied with the smirk on his face that I could see through his mask.

“Let me see your phone.” I asked, holding out my hand. He pulled back leaning to the other side of his chair.

“No!” His brows furrowed and that’s when I noticed the part of his cheeks peeking out from his mask were a little rosy. “Why do you want to see it anyways?”

“I just want to see your taste in music.” I shrugged. I opened the music app on my phone and handed him my phone. “See? No big deal.” I teased as he grabbed my phone and started to go through my music. Every now and again I could see him choose an artist/band and go through to see what songs I had. He’d also nod occasionally. I guess we have similar tastes then. I leaned away and started to sip some more on my rum while staring at the little drops travel down as he continued through the music on my phone.

“So you’re into that as well…” He spoke in a rather seductive tone after a long while. I leaned over to see what he was looking at on my phone and he was looking through some… Pictures of me… In rather… compromising positions… That involved rope…

“I never said you could go through pictures.” I warned while whispering into his ear while placing my hand on his shoulder.

“Then you shouldn’t have given your phone to someone who’s literal job is to gather intelligence.” He remarked in hushed tones. I watched him look at the photos as he zoomed in on a few.

“So I gather you like what you see?” I teased while licking the outer shell of his ear with my tongue while pronouncing the L. I looked down to his pants and there was a bit of a bulge forming as he crossed his legs… And from what little I did notice, I must say I’m impressed. He let out a happy hum as he continued to look through the more, professionally taken pictures now.

“Very… You modeled?” He asked.

“Just for amateur photographers in college… For fun.” I answered while taking away my phone and placing a hand onto his thigh. He finally turned his face to mine and our lips were merely an inch away from each other. I watched his single eye dart between my two as he went on to nose his way past my lips and cheek. His bare lips started to kiss along my neck as I laced my fingers in through his hair. After pulling his ear to my lips, I whispered, “I’m going to the bathroom…” When I pulled away his mask was already back up again. After undoing my seatbelt, I got up and started to scoot my way out of the chair, but while in front of him he kicked my foot forward and I once again found myself seated on his lap.

“Oops.” He teased as he wrapped one arm around my waist to pull me back and the other went reaching to my lower inner thigh. I gave a slight chuckle before placing both my hands onto his lower thighs, grinding down onto him, and then getting back up.

“Oops.” I teased while looking over my shoulder as I made my way into the aisle. Making my way into the tight little bathroom, I sat onto the covered toilet. After a few minutes, he came in and he placed an eye mask on me, and I heard the door lock. “Really?”

“Don’t you like a little mystery?” He teased. “Besides… You had them on in one of your photos…” He whispered in my ear as he grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

“You really went through all of them.” I commented while he pressed himself flush to me.

“I did.” He acknowledged with his bare cheek against mine. I ran my fingers down his chest to find he had just pulled his mask down. I continued running my hand down to run my fingers against the outline of his hardness in his sweatpants. He pulled me close and pressed his soft lips against mine. When I got to taste him, he no longer tasted of mint, but instead the scotch that he had been drinking. I placed my hands on his shoulders to push myself up and wrap my legs around his hips. He ran his hands down to my lower cheeks and rested me against the little counter/sink.

“Ow.” I stopped the make-out.

“What?” He whispered.

“The faucet, it’s stabbing me.” I whined quietly. He pulled me up again and set me down. After twirling me so he was near the sink, he twirled me again and pressed my head up against the bathroom wall. I popped my butt out and started grinding up against him. His hand remained pressing down on my head while the other went to pull down my leggings and my underwear. He stepped on one of the legs of the legging to help me get my foot out while the other remained in. His free hand now went to trace the deathbat tattoo on my lower back and I heard him chuckle.

“Classy.”

“We’re in an airplane bathroom right now. I think classy went away as soon as you walked in.” I retorted as I felt him spread my legs with his foot kicking at my ankle and his free hand going down to my slit as he pressed up against me and I felt his breath against my ear.

“I suppose you’re right my little harlot.” He smirked against my neck as he pressed kisses while his fingers ran into my slit. “My, my, you naughty harlot… Already so wet from just us talking out there?” He teased while pressing his finger against my clit and started to rub it in circles, causing me to jerk back into him. I tried my best to stifle moans, but every once in a while one would escape and I could feel him nuzzle his face into my neck while pressing occasional kisses against my skin. His hand snuck back as he started to finger me now, pressing right into my g-spot. I couldn’t stifle back anything anymore and he quickly pulled me back against him and put his hand over my mouth. “Shhhh…. So loud…” He cooed as he continued to thrust his fingers into me with even more speed. I could feel the tension building quickly and I was so close as I felt myself melt against his hold. I grew lightheaded and I felt my walls clench around his fingers as I groaned loud, muffled groans stifled by his hand. “I can’t wait to hear you when I don’t have to cover your mouth.” He cooed before pulling out his fingers. I could hear him licking them before kissing me, tasting myself in his mouth…

He hiked up the freed leg of mine, placing it on top of the covered airport bathroom toilet and I could feel him free his girth. He pushed my head up against the wall again and I let out a devious giggle. “Fuck…” He moaned while rubbing his length between my folds. “You’re normally a brat, aren’t you my little harlot?” He questioned and I let out another devious giggle. “Good. I like a challenge.”

“I’m actually a switch.” I corrected while moving my hips to rub myself against his girth before holding it to line it up with my entrance. He then thrust himself into me, rather harshly, but it felt so… UGhhhhh… He started going quick and hard, slamming into me. His girth… I felt so full… He pulled me up against him and covered my mouth squeezing tightly.

“You’re so loud…” He groaned through gritted teeth. I hadn’t even noticed I was moaning again… His pace was starting to make me feel light headed already and my muscles started to tense up. His hand that wasn’t around my mouth was gripping tightly at my hip as he breathed heavily against my ear and neck while still occasionally pressing kisses against my skin. I ran my hand down to my clit and started to rub circles again. “That’s right…” He cooed between labored breaths as he continued his rapid pace. “Touch yourself my little harlot… Cum for me.” He finished with a guttural growl. I rubbed quickly as I felt so close. After a few more thrusts my body jerked as I finally reached my ecstasy and my walls clamped him down. He bit down on my shoulder to stifle his own grunts as he gave a final few thrusts. He pulled out and leaned back a couple inches, resting against the sink/counter. He grabbed a wet paper towel and I felt him run it, nice and warm, into my folds, cleaning me while he caught his breath.

I pulled up my underwear and leggings, turned around and felt for his face to hold it with both hands. I pulled my face close to his before gently pulling him into a kiss while pressing my body into his. When I pulled away I pulled up his mask and took off the eye mask. When I opened my eyes I squinted while they adjusted. His eye was darting between mine and there was a softness to it… I found myself kissing him gently again through the mask, but when I pulled away this time, there was a hardness to him again. I pursed my lips and rested up against the far wall.

“I’ll be out in the seat…” He muttered before heading out of the bathroom. I placed the eye mask on my forehead and sat on the covered toilet while placing my face in my hands. FUCK. What the hell was that? This is a mission… I mean… Am I already getting feelings mixed into this? Was he? Is that why his demeanor suddenly changed there? Am I cut out to do this shit? Maybe I’m in over my head… Well… It’s too fucking late now… I smacked my cheeks some and stood up. After washing my hands I headed out back to my seat.

I turned to the packet again to pull the mission file. From that point on we went through it together. Kakashi stopped to ask me questions, trying to fill in gaps left in the file. The file spoke about how we would go try to score some coke at a club, to then try and become friends with the dealer and make our way up. He asked what kind of club, what did they do there, was he going to be expected to dance (yes, that was a funny reaction) and it continued on for pretty much the rest of the flight there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military Footnotes:  
> POW: Prisoner of War  
> 2nd battalion: Just one of the three divisions they use to divy up the various army rangers.  
> RSTB: Regimental special troops battalion, they were formed in 2007 and can specialize in reconnissance and intelligence  
> RMIB: Regimental Military Intelligence Battalion, they were formed in 2017 and specialize more specifically in intelligence gathering.  
> Rangers themselves are basically the equivalent of Navy SEALS, but for the Army branch. They are considered the elite, which is fairly befitting of the Kakashi Hatake we know and love.  
> KIA: Killed in Action
> 
> Translations:  
> “So sabes español entonces, mi gringuito?” I teased. (So you know spanish then, my little american?)
> 
> “Si, pero como usted dijo, soy un gringo.” He responded, (Yes, but as you said, I'm an american.)


	2. Samuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> We finally got to Bogota, and I had us check into a hotel further away from the city center and into a part of town known as ‘El Refugio’ which was heading up towards the mountains. I knew from… Previous dating experience… That this would be a better area for us, with less wandering eyes. I also knew nobody would think twice at the two gringuitos staying at the bougie place. Once I rolled in my suitcases and got into the room I stared at the single, king bed.
> 
> “I’ll sleep on the floor.” Kakashi mentioned as he rolled his suitcases past me.
> 
> “No. Don’t.” My brain started working again and I started to take off my sneakers. “It’s fine, really.” I looked at him to see his eyebrows raised, but he was too far for me to see much else in the dark room which neither of us had turned on the lights for. “It’s a big bed, and I really don’t mind sharing it if you don’t.” I shrugged as I took off my bra while keeping my tank top on.
> 
> “Alright… I’ll get the balcony.” He spoke.
> 
> “Good, I wanted the door.” I told him while removing my sweatpants leaving me in my boyshorts. I grabbed my eye mask and got into bed under the covers before putting it on. I was out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the science. There's no military terminology here. The translations are at the end notes.

We finally got to Bogota, and I had us check into a hotel further away from the city center and into a part of town known as ‘El Refugio’ which was heading up towards the mountains. I knew from… Previous dating experience… That this would be a better area for us, with less wandering eyes. I also knew nobody would think twice at the two gringuitos staying at the bougie place. Once I rolled in my suitcases and got into the room I stared at the single, king bed.

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” Kakashi mentioned as he rolled his suitcases past me.

“No. Don’t.” My brain started working again and I started to take off my sneakers. “It’s fine, really.” I looked at him to see his eyebrows raised, but he was too far for me to see much else in the dark room which neither of us had turned on the lights for. “It’s a big bed, and I really don’t mind sharing it if you don’t.” I shrugged as I took off my bra while keeping my tank top on.

“Alright… I’ll get the balcony.” He spoke.

“Good, I wanted the door.” I told him while removing my sweatpants leaving me in my boyshorts. I grabbed my eye mask and got into bed under the covers before putting it on. I was out soon enough.

When I woke up in the middle of the night, I felt a hand resting on my hip. I rested my hand over his… It was oddly comforting… I could feel his ball into a fist, about to start to pull away but I quickly undid it and interlaced his hand with mine.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He whispered. I could feel his hot breath against my neck.

“No, not at all. I just wake up throughout.” I answered while stretching my legs and raising my eye mask. “How about you? You been up long?”

“Yeah… I’ll fall asleep soon.” He spoke softly before pulling his hand free from mine and turning away. I rolled over to face him.

“You want to talk about it?” I offered fully knowing the answer.

“No.” There’s the answer and I couldn’t help but give a knowing smile. “If you knew, why’d you ask?”

“I was wondering how predictable you were.” I teased.

“Oh is that it?” He joked.

“Yup.” I grinned nice and wide. “Try to get some sleep though… We’re going to have a long night.” He nodded and I closed my eyes before lowering my eye mask, trying to get some sleep.

_ Today’s the day. Today I make my escape. They can’t keep me anymore. I pushed up against the pole I was tied to to stand up as I heard that disgusting man approaching. I need to leave or else I’ll never leave. That same putrid man… The one that I need to kill. He placed his hand on my face and I leaned into it to feign intimacy. He loosened the rope tying my hands behind my back as he usually did, but today it was loose enough for me to get free. This horrible man grew careless. I dislocated my thumbs and pulled out my hands, popped them back in and sucker punched him in the face as hard as I could manage to knock them out. Once they were on the ground I straddled them and punched them in the face again, and again, once for each time he did those things to me. Then I started bashing his head into the ground and I could see his blood falling from my face as it fell to the ground. Once I felt good and satisfied… No… Empty… Yes, that’s what I feel… I grabbed their gun and snuck out into the hall as quietly as I could. I walked down the hall and crept up behind another man, to hit them with the gun on their head. This way I don’t alert anyone I’m out. I checked behind me down the hall, good… Nothing yet. I continued on this maze, trying to find my way out. I heard yelling in the distance. They must’ve seen the empty room. I started running now, trying to get out but I only seemed to get deeper into the building. Two men grabbed either arm from behind me and started to pull me back. NO. I tried to get loose and tried to kick back at one while the other grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground. NO. TODAY I GET OUT. I NEED TO GET OUT. I NEED TO GET OUT. _

I sat up suddenly and breathed heavily while scrambling to pull up on my mask. After looking around the room… The hotel room... Not the room in the middle east. Not that prison. I’m ok. I’m ok.

“Nightmare?” I turned my head to see a groggy Kakashi waking up. I just nodded my head as I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. Just like the therapist taught me. Military people really should go to therapy more… I’m glad my mom took me when I was young so I was used to it already… “You want to talk about it?” I shot him a bewildered look and he chuckled. “Fair enough… What can I do?”

“Nothing… I just need a minute.” I stood up out of the bed and went out onto the balcony. There was a chill in the air as the early morning hit. Felt like maybe 4AM… The city seemed quiet… Peaceful almost, and it was growing dark as the nightlife died down. I heard Kakashi come out onto the balcony as he stood beside me leaning his arms onto the balcony railing.

“You’re really amazing… You know that?” He spoke gently. I looked at him with my head tilted to the side.

“You’re the army ranger here…” I raised my eyebrow, so confused as to why he thought  _ I  _ was the amazing one.

“Yes but, I’m trained for those things. You… You were just a field surgeon… You were never meant to get mixed into something like that… The way you managed to escape…” He trailed off while looking down at the city below. Wait… How... I escaped? His file only contained summaries… How does he know how I escaped…?

“What do you mean how I escaped…?” I questioned wearily. His mouth dropped open and he looked like he just had his hand caught in the cookie jar as the little color there drained from his face.

“I-I…” He looked down to the street below and rubbed his neck. He read my file. He used his privileges and connections to get my file so he could read every last detail… He knew everything. What they did… What I did… What they did to me… I shook my head while gripping tightly at the railing.

“You bastard.” I hissed before walking back into the room. I started pacing back and forth from the foot of the bed down the teeny hall that leads to the door of the room. Kakashi walked back into the room.

“Let me explain, please.” He pleaded

“Fuck off!” I shouted while continuing my pace. “Those documents are supposed to be sealed! Who the fuck do you think you are?!” I stopped pacing and was shouting while facing him now with my hand flailing showing off my latina.

“I just wanted to know more about my partner. I’m sorry.” He explained while I folded my arms underneath my chest and clenched my jaw.

“And you think that gives you the right to sneak a peek at those documents?! You took advantage of your previous rank. And for what? To see how fucked up I am?” I was using my hands again, pointing at things while shouting and waited for him expectantly with a scowl on my face. His head was hanging low and he was holding his bicep with his hand.

“You’re right… I shouldn’t have… I just… I’m so used to gathering up intel on people…” He moved closer to me but I took a step back.

“Don’t touch me. So what? Costumbre? That’s your excuse?” I scoffed while looking at the photograph on the wall of what was presumably some building in Bogotá. “Just… Leave me alone.” I walked back over to the bed and got back under the covers.

He got back under the covers as well remaining close to his side of things. “I’m sorry…” He whispered. I mean… If I had access to the files… Would I have done the same…? Probably not… But I can see how it would be useful to have the intel… But there was no need to delve that deep into my history… FUCK. My brain continued to argue with itself like this until it eventually cooled off. I mean… He did read all of it and his take from it was how amazing I was… I could feel my cheeks get a little pink.

“Is…” I heard him rustling behind me. His hand rested on my hip and I felt his breath tickle the nape of my neck. “Is that really all you think of me after reading that…?” I whispered, daring not to ask any louder. I felt his grip tighten on my hip, his fingers digging in before they loosened.

“I mean… I think you’re powerful… Resilient… and a lot of other good things… All good…” He reassured. I could feel the tension in my shoulders wash away with his words. “You did what you had to do. What anyone as strong as you would’ve done.” I rolled over to my other side to stare into his eye, his face now only inches away from mine. His eye darted between the both of mine and his expression had softened some from what it was when I first awoke.

“Thank you.” I mumbled as he placed his hand on my cheek and his thumb traced my bottom lip as his gaze fell to his thumb. He gave a smile where he closed his eyes. Odd… but oddly endearing…?

“Let’s try to get some more sleep.” He encouraged. I nodded and closed my eyes drifting off once again.

“NO!” My eyes opened to see Kakashi sitting up straight before getting out of bed to run to the bathroom. I groggily got up and followed him to the bathroom. When I took a peek, he was scrubbing his arm vigorously. “It won’t come off…” He kept repeating over and over under his breath. I walked past him and grabbed a cloth to wet it with the running water he was using. He didn’t even seem to notice I was there… I grabbed his arm and pulled it out from under the running water and started wiping it down.

“See? This has hydrogen peroxide. This gets off the blood.” I cooed while continuing to wipe at the invisible blood on his arm. “Kakashi…” I glanced up to his eye that was watching my movements. “We’re here in Colombia… And the blood is coming off… Right?” I glanced up at him again and could see the tension he had slowly unwinding.

“Bogotá.” He murmured.

“That’s right…” I told him while continuing to wipe his arm. “Can you tell me who I am?”

“Aquarela…” He placed his hand on mine, so I stopped and met his piercing eye. “A comrade of mine… No… A friend… One I swore to protect… She jumped out in front of my knife while I was lunging at the enemy because we were surrounded by the enemy and she didn’t want to be taken in the way you were. I couldn’t protect her.” His voice kept cracking but the flood gates were open as he babbled along.

“Kakashi.” I placed my free hand on his cheek. “ _ She  _ jumped. That was  _ her _ choice.  _ Her _ choice has nothing to do with you. This wasn’t your fault.” But of course they were nothing but empty words to him. His head hung.

“Her death is what ended up leading me into the rangers.” He chuckled to himself before looking up again. “Maybe that’s why I admire you… You were strong enough to not need someone like me to protect you from it all.” I retreated my hand not really knowing to do with those words. I walked past him into the bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed while staring at the floor. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to unload.”

“No…” I looked up at him as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck and his eyes were avoiding mine. He looked so vulnerable with his other arm across his stomach. “It’s not that at all…” I got up and walked towards him, grabbing the hand that was on his stomach. “I will do this over and over if I need to. It’s not a problem.” I gave him a soft smile, which he returned once I saw his gaze go to my lips. “Let’s go back to sleep. We’re going to be up late tonight… I think we should try and rest up some more.” He nodded and I let go of his hand to return underneath the covers. I laid on my side facing towards the entrance with my hand under the pillow.

“Aqua...” I heard him call out softly. I rolled to see his face again only a few inches from mine. “Thank you…” He placed his hand on my cheek and traced his thumb over my bottom lip.

“Of course. We have to stick together… Right?” I half smiled while placing a hand onto his bicep and moving it up and down a couple times. Without warning he pulled me into a kiss over his mask and wrapped his hand that wasn’t on my cheek underneath my waist to pull me in closer. I moved my hand around to his back and weaved one of my legs between his as he breathed me into another kiss with his mask now lowered. His hand moved from my face and into my hair and I started to pull his chest closer to me before moving my hand up to the back of his neck. The kiss was heated as it picked up intensity and grew breathy as I pressed my hips against his. He pulled away and raised his mask before I could even realize what was happening.

“Sleep.” He stated as I moved my hand from his neck to his cheek and I could feel his jaw clenching. He started to pull away before rolling onto his other side. Right… Sleep…

We woke up around 1PM local time and I saw him with both of our mission files and personal files. I rubbed my eyes as I saw him looking through the room. “What are you doing?” I asked while sitting up and stretching my upper body.

“It was so much easier to hide things in those big TV’s. Just unscrew the back, and done.” He whined while going through drawers.

“Dame aca.” I held out my hand waiting. He hesitated, but then handed over the files. I looked down over to the bra on the floor and pulled out my pocket knife. I crawled under the bed and made a small slit. I then bent the folders and slid them into the box spring one by one. After they had all slid in, I moved them towards another end of the bed by pushing up on the thin fabric lining the box spring. Next thing I knew Kakashi’s face was next to mine. Guess he wanted to take a peek.

“That’ll have to do I guess.” He sighed.

“Well don’t sound too disappointed.” I joked as I finished. I turned my head to look at him again and he turned to me as well. Our faces were staggered as I was upside down to him. Our eyes locked in on each other as the gaze grew intense. I scooched down some and started to lean in for a kiss but he banged his head against one of the wooden posts of the box spring. I started laughing as I slid out from underneath the bed. When I got out I saw him continue to hide his head underneath the bed which only made me laugh even more. “I’m going to go take a shower.” I announced between laughing fits. I took a nice, long, hot shower and washed the hair that reaches to the small of my back. After drying my body, I wrapped my hair into a towel and used another towel to wrap it around myself. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw Kakashi reading his novel, Stormy Persuasion, which from what I read was pretty good. He glimpsed at me from the corner of his eye and saw me staring.

“What?” He asked turning to me fully now. I simply shrugged and sat down on the bed. He placed the book down and got up himself to head into the bathroom. Once he closed the door, I grabbed onto his book and started reading form where I had left off on the plane… Which was the second page of the novel. Twenty eight pages later the book was taken from my hands as I saw Kakashi’s bare back. “Are you going to keep stealing my book?” He questioned as he went around to his side of the bed and I got to look at his face for the first time. He had a longer face with a wide chin. His mouth was wide and semi-plump lips, though not as big as mine. The tip of his nose was rounded and he had a beauty mark below the left side of his lips.

“I might.” I joked as he sat up on the bed with his book. “It’s quite… enticing.” I commented with my best sultry tone. He looked over to me now with the book in his lap, wet hair covering part of his face, and he donned a devious grin that was… Captivating.

“What?” His grin faded and he tilted his head to the side. I could feel my cheeks turning pink as I tried to cover the face of mine that continues to betray me. His eye widened a little as his hand went up to his own face and he realized he wasn’t masked anymore. When he rubbed the back of his neck he asked, “That bad, huh?” He flashed that closed eyed grin again and I practically melted.

“Uh… N-no.” I turned away and undid the wrap on my hair to fiddle with it. “I just… I didn’t expect your smile to be so…” I trailed off while getting up from the bed and holding my towel tightly. I unzipped my suitcase and started to rummage through it finding a nice lacy thong to wear. After slipping it on underneath the towel, I turned to look over my shoulder and said, “You’re very handsome.” I half smiled and could feel myself blushing away again so I knelt down in front of my suitcase and rummaged through to find the matching bra. I faced the door and away from the bed to drop down the towel. I popped out my butt some and let the towel hang on the top of my butt while I put on my bra. Next, I grabbed a black velvet dress with a swoop neck and sleeves and put it on. The dress was a simple A line style, cinched at the waist. Finally I topped everything off with these lace tights that had a pattern of making a few roses between the fishnets. I grabbed my makeup and pulled out the table mirror I packed… Thankfully it didn’t crack. As I was walking to the table I could see Kakashi leering at me from behind his book. “If you take a picture, it will last longer.” I muttered under my breath. He raised his book to hide his face and I chuckled as I started to do my eye makeup. I kept it fairly simple. Brown smokey eye, lined with liner. Then did some contouring that accentuated my natural features… Light coverage, then some mascara, finish it off with a bold red lip. I sealed it all with that spray that I forget the name of and got up headed towards Kakashi. After he didn’t move, I placed my hands on my hips and shifted my weight to a single leg. “Are you planning on going out in a towel?” I finally spoke up and raised my eyebrow. He placed his book down on his lap and looked up to me, his mouth dropping open some.

“Yeah… Uh… I’ll get dressed now.” He pushed me aside to grab some clothes before heading into the bathroom. I went through my suitcase to look through the different heels I brought. With these tights… I think my dancing shoes might actually be best… Just the vinyl ones with a small black heel to them… Yeah, that’ll be best. When I put on the heels, Kakashi came out of the bathroom wearing some chino shorts and a white linen button up with the top three buttons undone and the sleeves of his forearms rolled up. After we stared at each other for a moment… Yes… Perfume. I sprayed some vanilla-esque scented perfume on my neck, cleavage, and wrists. “Ready?” He asked. I nodded and grabbed his hand, leading us out of the room for the first time since we arrived.

* * *

After wandering aimlessly for a while and taking in the sights, we ended up in a plaza where some people were dancing cumbia. I pulled on Kakashi’s arm and ran up to watch the dancers. The way the women pulled their skirts and twirled around… It reminded me of bomba y plena… I smiled while grabbing on to Kakashi’s arm, getting in close.

“It’s called cumbia.” I’m assuming a local man is the one who was speaking to us with a thick accent.

“I’m aware. Se que parezco gringa, pero aún no lo soy.” I teased while glancing over occasionally at the local man who was in jeans and a shirt.

“Pero yo si soy, so english please.” Kakashi countered with a chuckle. The local laughed and nodded while placing his hands in his pockets.

“English it is then. I’m Samuel.” He smiled at the both of us and gave a little wave.

“I’m Ninoshka, and this is Kyle.” I gestured to Kakashi. “I take it you’re from around here?”

“Yes. Born and raised.” He spoke proudly, even puffing out his chest a little.

“Then you can recommend us the best place to get local food.” I joked while elbowing his side.

“Ahhhh… Yes of course. In that case, my favorite place to go for comida criolla is Doña Lucía’s. It’s actually not far from here. You’ll find it close to the corner of calle 45 and Carrera 24. That’s over that way.” He pointed east towards the end before flashing us a smile.

“Muchísimas gracias, se lo aprecio mucho.” I nodded with a smile. “Now, where can I teach my gringuito how to dance?” I let out a few giggles while the local chuckled. I looked up to Kakashi who’s cheeks were a little pink, but his jaw was clenched as he watched the dancers. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Yes well, if you’re wanting some more salsa or merengue, then you’ll want either Pachangeo which is by the university. If you’re looking for something a little less… Local… You can go to a place called Bembe. Is up to you.” Samuel explained.

“Pachangeo entonces.” I chuckled while he nodded.

“Your accent… I can’t place it, but it’s not from here.” He contemplated with his head tilted.

“I’m from Puerto Rico.” I clarified with a smile.

“Eso es…” Samuel nodded to himself. I looked up to Kakashi who seemed to be lost in thought.

“You ready to go?” I asked with a whisper. Kakashi shook his head a little and looked down at me with a small smile.

“Sure.” He whispered back.

“Thank you so much for your help Samuel.” I told Samuel as I met his eyes. He closed his eyes and gave me a polite nod. “It was nice meeting you!” I waved as I walked off with Kakashi to find Doña Lucia’s.

“You were a good choice for this.” Kakashi commented.

“When you live in a place with a lot of tourists, it’s always nice to see someone familiar with your culture.” I commented. I leaned in and whispered, “They’re also more inclined to help if you speak the language.”

“Is that so?” He questioned with a teasing tone. I nodded with a smile as I rested my head against his shoulder. We walked along taking in the sights as we headed towards the restaurant.

“There’s a lot more brick than I expected…” I muttered while looking at the buildings.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Just… The scenery reminds me more of DC than it does San Juan…” I shrugged.

“Well… The city is more than just buildings… It’s the people too, right?” He mentioned and I looked at him to see him smiling down at me. I returned the smile and looked down.

“Yeah… You’re right.” I answered with a happy hum. I looked around and pointed to Doña Lucía’s. He grabbed my hand tightly and ran across the street with me following closely behind, still running across, as one usually does in latin countries given the lack of order for simple street laws such as jaywalking. We both chuckled at a narrow miss as a car honked past us and Kakashi’s speed pulled me flush against his chest. I looked up at him with my mouth agape in wonder at his loving gaze only to bite my lower lip hoping this moment of bliss would never end. He rested both his hands at the small of my back as I invaded his personal space and his eye darted between mine with a half smile resting playfully on his lips as he bent down with his face mere inches from my short body. After a moment of getting lost in each other he pulled away and started pulling me towards the restaurant. I couldn’t help but smile admis the ‘marital bliss’ we both felt. Once we rushed into the door, we were ushered to a booth, I slid into one end (nearest to the door) only to have him slide in right next to me. I guess he wanted to be one of those annoying booth couples.

“This place looks… Humble.” He commented as I took in the scenery. It was small, but the walls were painted vivid colors. The furniture was tattered and worn. There were initials and other things carved into the tables we sat at. They had a wine list though, so maybe a nice family restaurant trying to be more modern…?

“The best food places are holes in the walls.” I reassured. He clenched his jaw a couple times before looking at me with a wide grin and placing a kiss on my cheek.

“If you say so, mi amor.” He looked away as he tested out my new nickname. I pursed my lips as I felt my cheeks flush at hearing the name. The waitress came by to take our drink orders, she was dressed in black slacks and a white button up with her black hair pulled into a bun. “What’s your best scotch?” He questioned as I looked through the wine list. Most wines were from either France or the southern part of South America.

“I think I’ll have the Sauvignon Blanc from Argentina.” I smiled at the waitress before moving to the menu. I heard Kakashi place his drink order as I went through it… The carne oreada sounds good… Just as I looked up to place my food order, the waitress left. Kakashi placed his arm around me and rested his face in his palm.

“So, no rum then?” He questioned with his brow raised.

“I like wine. I’m hoping this one will have that mineral flavor I like.” I bit my lower lip in excitement.

“Mineral?” He asked with doubt in his tone. He looked at me as if I was mad.

“Yeah, in mountainous regions, the wine can get a mineral flavor from the limestone. It’s… Kind of like a salt lick.” I explained as the waitress placed both of our drinks before us and quickly wandered off.

“A salt lick? Like for horses?” He questioned while bewildered.

“Yeah, like for horses.” I giggled a little at his shocked expression. He took a sip of his scotch before returning to look at me again. “You’ve never tasted a salt lick?”

“You have?”

“I take it you’re not from the south then.” I teased while he shook his head.

“No… So you didn’t look at that part of things?” He spoke referring to his file. 

“I like to keep the mystery alive.” I teased while watching as the wine swirled in the glass, occasionally peeking at him from the corner of my eye. “Probably from the Midwest… Or west I suppose.” I smelled the wine, though my sense of smell has never been that great to begin with. I cautiously sipped and… Yes! That’s the mineral flavor I love.

“So, what’s the verdict?” He wondered.

“It has the mineral flavor!” I wore a big grin on my face before taking another sip, reveling in the flavor. I could feel his eye studying me closely as a smile crept onto his face. “What?” I asked with my head tilted.

“Nothing… Just…” He shrugged as he took a sip of the scotch. “You’re a very passionate person…” He commented before pursing his lips, hesitating with what he was about to say next.

“Out with it mi corazón.” I placed my hand on his lower thigh and rubbed it gently, trying to encourage him.

“It’s just nice to see.” He squeezed the glass tightly before turning his gaze to me again with a closed eyed smile dancing across his face.

“Well if you really want me to get passionate, you should hear me talk about TALENs.” I chuckled to myself before taking another sip of wine.

“TALENs?” He asked with his smile gone and his head tilted to the side.

“Transcription Activator Like Endo Nucleases…” I started to explain, but his confused look let me know I was going to need to break things down a lot further. “Ok. DNA. So think of DNA as the manual, and RNA as the instructions within it.” I started to explain. His brows furrowed in concentration as he nodded hesitantly. “Within an instruction manual there’s parts like footnotes, that don’t necessarily get read, but are still important to a certain extent. Each chapter can contain information on a specific part, and things are still published as a whole.” I could tell I was losing him fast. “Take a car manual for example. There’s a chapter on things like the transmission, or the clutch and although each car has the manual for itself, there’s still parts of the manual that make up the individual pieces…” I trailed off as this analogy was not helping. “You don’t know anything about cars either, do you?” I asked him.

“I’m a little surprised you do.” He chuckled before taking a sip of his scotch and I just shrugged while resting back into the booth.

“My dad was really into them, he got me into them too.” I explained. “What are you into?” He pursed his lips and looked up to the ceiling while he contemplated.

“Scotch.” He chuckled as he looked back down to his glass.

“If you want something good, your best bet is going to be the hotel bar.” I whispered while leaning into his ear. “So what else?” I asked while pulling away.

“Swing dancing… Reading…” He shrugged.

“You’d go back in in a heartbeat, wouldn’t you?” I whispered. His eye locked onto mine as he nodded.

“I was forced out.” He commented bitterly before gulping down the rest of his scotch. “That’s why I’m here and not over there.” I placed my hand on his cheek and gently turned his face towards mine while squeezing his thigh. He looked like a wounded animal, so hurt that he couldn’t do the one thing he knew how to…

“Are you two ready to order?” The server arrived and his face snapped to meet theirs.

“Si, yo quiero la carne oreada con arroz y habichuelas.” I told them while handing them the menu.

“I’ll take the ceviche.” Kakashi sighed.

“That’s all? We’re going dancing later, you’ll need your energy.” I tilted my head to the side while I watched Kakashi hand his menu to the server.

“And another scotch.” He held up his glass as the server nodded and walked away. “Ah, I like to cook.” He commented and I chuckled at the sudden change in topic.

“You can cook?” I questioned and he nodded in response. “Ah… I got so lucky with my husband.” I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder.

“So TALENs?” He questioned.

“Well I used to work in a research lab in undergrad, when I studied genetics.” I commented.

“That something you enjoyed?” He questioned as the server brought over more drinks. I took a sip of my wine and hesitated. 

“Yeah… I wanted to go into it but... family kept telling me to just be a doctor.” I told him as I watched him frown. “Why go into research when you can just be a doctor?” I mocked while thinking about my grandmother. “My mom was a watercolor artist and we didn’t have a lot of money, so I found another way to pay.” I shrugged before taking a sip of my wine. 

“Why not go back to it? Can’t you do research with an MD?” He asked and I could see his head tilted in my periphery. I laughed at his simple words.

“I think we both know how it changes you… I can’t go back now…” His brows furrowed at my statement. “Though I suppose you must’ve forgotten who you were after having been in so long…” I trailed off studying his face as his expression changed. He pursed his lips as he looked away before taking a sip of his scotch. I took my hand off of his thigh and placed it onto his wrist as he still held his scotch glass. When he refused to look at me, I placed my hand on his cheek. “Hey…” He finally faced me and half smiled. “I’m sorry about what happened… But you have this position now. That’s something.” I smiled at him and he nodded. 

“You’re right. Plus... I could never get them to pay for my scotch.” He chuckled before looking away and taking another sip as my hand dropped back down to his thigh. “This is a pretty sweet gig.” He remarked as the server brought us our food. We spent the dinner making more small talk while eating and occasionally stealing glances before heading back to the hotel to ‘freshen up’ before the real part of the mission began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> El Refugio - the refugee, name of an area in Bogota.  
> Gringo/gringuito - american, term used to describe americans in Latin countries.   
> Aquarela - watercolor, like the painting... (I also think it's a pretty name)  
> “Don’t touch me. So what? Costumbre? That’s your excuse?” I scoffed - Costumbre means habit  
> “Dame aca.” I held out my hand waiting. - Give it here  
> Cumbia - traditional colombian dance  
> Se que parezco gringa, pero aún no lo soy. - I know I look like a gringa, but I'm not one.   
> “Pero yo si soy, so english please.” Kakashi countered - But I am,  
> Comida criolla is refers to typical colombian food.  
> Calle and Carrera are different ways to say street.  
> “Muchísimas gracias, se lo aprecio mucho.” I nodded - Thank you very much, I greatly appreciate it.   
> Salsa and merengue are both Latin dances  
> Pachangeo means hanging out and bembe is a word for lips.   
> “Eso es…” Samuel nodded - That's it  
>  “If you say so, mi amor.” He looked away - my love  
> “Out with it mi corazón.” I placed - My heart  
> “Si, yo quiero la carne oreada con arroz y habichuelas.” I told them - Yes, I want the carne oreda (a type of steak where they dry the meat) with rice and beans.


	3. Yesica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> We walked up to the establishment and went inside as the salsa music escaped out the door. The place was dimly lit and felt like another hole in the wall, but the dance floor was completely packed with people dancing the night away. “I’m going to need a few drinks before being able to dance…” He groaned before letting go of my hand and walking over to the bar. After taking a moment and scanning the room, I followed him to the bar and ordered a rum and coke. “Who are you thinking?” He questioned while leaning into me closely.
> 
> “I think it’s going to be a woman in a place like this.” I answered before taking a sip of my drink. He raised his eyebrow and put his arm around me before taking a sip of his, presumably, scotch.
> 
> “A woman? Really…? What makes you think that?” He wondered while I shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end. Song and music to accompany this chapter (basically what I was listening to while writing.)   
> Bad Bunny - Callaíta  
> Marc Anthony - Tu vida en la mía  
> Marc Anthony - Parecen Viernes  
> The song she doesn't recognize is Joe Arroyo (Colombian Salsa artist) - La Rebelion  
> Jerry Rivera - Cuenta Conmigo
> 
> I was also listening to Bachata which is why things got heated, but they don't dance bachata in Colombia. Also Perreo is like grinding/twerking.

We stood outside the door and stopped for a moment. I looked up to him with a smile on my face and he looked down with a soft expression before opening the door to the room. He walked on in, past me to sit on his side of the bed. I approached slowly, crawling onto the bed only to have him get up and start pacing.

“What’s wrong?” I questioned as I watched him walk between the dresser and the bed.

“I can’t do this… I can’t do this…” He mumbled. What the fuck is he on about…?

“What do you mean you can’t? You’re practically made for this.” I told him. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me. After crawling on the bed himself, he stopped a few inches away from my face.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you aren’t getting feelings for me.” He ordered as his eye darted between mine. My mouth dropped open and my brain short circuited at what he was asking me to do.

“I-I…” I couldn’t do what he wanted me to… Not without lying anyways… Sure he got on my nerves at first but… I was starting to find his cockiness… Endearing…

“You can’t, can you?” He commented and I just sighed. After he shook his head he slammed his fist on the bed as he pulled away. “Fuck!” He got up and started pacing again while running his hand through his hair. “We can’t do this…” He kept muttering.

“Kakashi… Don’t you think they knew this might happen when pairing us up?” I argued while trying to use my best calming tone.

“Maybe, but that’s not the issue.” He spoke while continuing to pace.

“What’s the issue then?” I questioned, trying to get him to use his words.

“It’s dangerous! Feelings can get in the way of us acting rationally. What if you get captured?” He kept rambling but I got too distracted with my own thoughts. I started to fiddle with my hair as I thought about getting captured. What if I get captured…? Will I be able to escape this time? What things will they do to me this time? I started thinking about what kind of room they would have me in and how I could plan for an escape when I haven’t even been captured yet. “Aqua!” Kakashi was kneeling in front of me with his eye watching closely as I came back to it. His hands were on my thighs and I felt my cheeks blushing while we stared at each other for a moment. “I… I’m going to go for a walk.” His hands retreated as he got up. He pursed his lips and turned around to walk out the door. I need to calm down… Distract myself. After looking around the room, I saw Kakashi’s book. I reached over the bed and started to read it.

An hour or so passed while I was reading and I was starting to get a little too hot and bothered. I took off my tights and slid down my underwear. I reached under the neckline and started to grip and squeeze my breast before playing with my nipple while continuing to read a particularly heated scene. Just as I read the part of his hand going to her clit, I started to move my hand down to my ever-growing wetness to start to gently pass my finger over it. After forming a rhythm, I kept reading, using my lips to turn the page so I can continue to build the heat. I quickened my pace some as I continued reading.

“Enjoying yourself?” I jerked at the sound of Kakashi’s voice as it startled me. I saw him resting on his side up against the wall watching me. How long had he been there? A while I guess… Given the bulge in his pants… “Please, don’t let me stop you.” He motioned for me to keep going, so I did. I started up the rhythm slowly as I leaned my head deep into the pillow as I felt the heat start to build again. He slowly walked over towards me on the bed and placed a hand on my cheek. “Such a good little harlot…” He cooed while moving his thumb up and down. His other hand ran down my thigh to place two fingers into me while curling up and hitting my sweet spot. I started to moan loudly between pants while continuing to rub my clit as he brushed my hair back. My eyes rolled back into my head as I arched my back from feeling all this pleasure. The heat continued to build and I found myself starting to feel light headed. I could hear Kakashi humming happily as I opened my eyes. His mouth was open and he was leaning into my ear. “Your moans are better than I imagined.” He whispered. “Now cum for me…” He ordered with a hiss and I could feel goosebumps forming. After a few more of those extremely quick thrusts of his fingers, I came. My body convulsed and my back arched as I held my breath. After a moment to recollect my thoughts while Kakashi continued to brush my hair back, I pulled on his arm to flip him over me and onto the bed so I could quickly straddle him. I started to undo his pants and he started to unbutton his shirt. I pulled out his hardened length and, for the first time, I could see just how big it was.

“So this is why you’re so cocky…” I teased and he smirked as he ran his hands up my thighs. I started to rub his shaft some while feeling the precum on his tip. I moved my thumb in circles around the head.

“I’m cocky?” He asked in the form of a moan. I leaned over and lined myself up to him.

“So very cocky.” I whispered into his ear while lowering myself onto him. He let out a loud groan and his eyes rolled back into his head as I pulled myself back up while clawing at his chest that had a large scar in the shape of an x on it. He winced as he inhaled deeply before seeing my eyes roll into the back of my head now. I pinned his wrists above his head as I started up with a nice pace as I leaned back down to kiss him. Those soft lips pressed against mine as moans escaped them. I squeezed his girth that filled me while biting his bottom lip when breaking the kiss.

“Fuuuuuuuuck…” He groaned before trying to regain control of his hands, but I tightened my grip on him as I pushed his wrists further down into the pillow. I started to pick up my speed while bending back down to nip and suck at his neck. In a moment of weakness from me he flipped me over onto my back and pinned me down this time, holding both of my wrists into only one of his hands. His other hand wrapped around my neck. He leaned in and whispered, “We’re going to use red, yellow, green ok?” I nodded at his instructions and he tightened his grip around my neck. “Use your words.” He ordered, but I just smiled deviously as I pushed up against his grip trying to get free. His hand around my neck squeezed harder as I wrapped my legs around him to pull him and I on our sides to then continue the tumble until he was on his back again. He still had his grip on my wrists and my neck, though the grip on my neck loosened. “Feisty…” He growled while sitting up. His hands now off of my wrists, so I pulled him into a kiss. He quickly broke the kiss, swiftly turned me around, grabbed my hips and pulled them up while shoving my face into the sheets before ramming into me with such sudden speed, and all done before I even knew what was happening. Moans continued to escape my lips as he thrust at me with such speed, and I just gave into it all, feeling the tension as it build. A bruising hand came down onto one of my lower cheeks, and I yelped before biting my lip. We were both starting to get close as my moans and his grunts grew louder with his pace losing its rhythm as he got more desperate for release. After a few more thrusts, we both came, finally feeling out our release. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and collapsing next to me.

I rolled onto my side and watched him as we caught our breath. “Did you find what you were looking for on that walk?” I questioned as he stared at the ceiling.

“I thought I had.” He muttered while running his fingers through his fluffy hair. Seriously, how the hell does he get that much volume?

“I say fuck it.” I shrugged before looking up at the ceiling myself. “We should get going too…” I instructed before rolling over to put on my underwear and stockings. I could hear his clothes ruffle as I reached over for my shoes and redid my lipstick. When I turned to him I could see he had remnants of lipstick on his face and neck. I walked over to the bathroom and wet a washcloth before coming out. When I came out I walked over to him and he tilted his head in confusion. I placed my hand on his face to pull him down to me so I could wipe the lipstick off with the cloth. “Red’s a nice shade on you.” I teased as he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. He smiled as I wiped his neck.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I go shopping for makeup.” He retorted. When I finished wiping him down I returned the cloth to the bathroom and placed it by the sink. “Ready to go?” I heard him call out. After coming out of the bathroom I nodded as he held out his hand. I grabbed onto it and we made our way to Pachangeo.

* * *

We walked up to the establishment and went inside as the salsa music escaped out the door. The place was dimly lit and felt like another hole in the wall, but the dance floor was completely packed with people dancing the night away. “I’m going to need a few drinks before being able to dance…” He groaned before letting go of my hand and walking over to the bar. After taking a moment and scanning the room, I followed him to the bar and ordered a rum and coke. “Who are you thinking?” He questioned while leaning into me closely.

“I think it’s going to be a woman in a place like this.” I answered before taking a sip of my drink. He raised his eyebrow and put his arm around me before taking a sip of his, presumably, scotch.

“A woman? Really…? What makes you think that?” He wondered while I shrugged.

“More approachable by either gender in this environment.” I mentioned off handedly. “Also more acceptable as a social butterfly…” I smiled before looking at him while sipping on my drink through the little straw. He nodded as he peeked around some. I saw a woman who had switched between dance partners on the floor twice now, approach the bar to start to talk to someone else. “The one who just walked up on your three.” I whispered while nuzzling into his chest. I felt his chest rumble as he let out a hum. I pulled away some to grab my drink and pull him into one of the seats lining the wall watching the dance floor. “Ok so this is salsa, the basic step is a one, two, three, four.” I told him while pointing at a couple dancing and leaning into him with my head resting on his shoulder. “The tempo is the same as swing, so all the spins, the basket, all those moves… Transfer over.” I finished smiling up at him. “Easy peasy.” I shrugged while he chuckled.

“I might be able to manage… After I loosen up that is.” He teased while nosing his way to my ear. I finished my drink and placed my hand on his thigh.

“I think I’m going to go try and be friendly with the woman.” I whispered as my lips brushed against the outer shell of his ear.

“Do you think that’s wise?” He wondered with his lips pressed against the rim of the glass.

“Just watch and learn, mi corazón.” I teased before walking away with my hips swaying as I slid through and twirled through the dance floor to reach the bar. I leaned over onto the bar and ordered another rum and coke. I bit my lip before turning and giving her a soft smile while eyeing her. “Si compro dos shots, te bebes uno conmigo?” I questioned with a slightly seductive tone. She was an average-hourglass figure with darker caramel colored skin and chocolate hair color with hair that she seemed to have straightened herself. The bangs framed her face well and accentuated her strong jaw and plump lips. She wore a tight and short green sequin dress with black strappy heels and a small black purse with a chain as a strap. After she eyed me in response she smirked a little before responding.

“Tu novio no se pondrá celoso que le estas cayendo a una mujer?” She questioned. I chuckled while looking back at Kakashi who was watching me closely. I guess cayendo must be local slang for flirting… Oh how spanish is weird and changes from country to country. 

“No creo que le vaya a molestar a mi esposo.” I smiled before turning to the bartender. “Dos shots de Don Q limón por favor.” I ordered. The bartender placed the shots in front of us; I grabbed mine and held it up while she mimicked my movements. “Pa’ ‘rriba” I started while moving the shot glass up and she instantly knew the words and spoke along. “Pa’ bajo, pal centro, y pal carajo!” I shouted before taking the shot, only she said ‘para dentro’ when I said ‘pal carajo’ and after she placed the glass on the counter she furrowed her brows, tilted her head, and smiled.

“Pal carajo?” She questioned.

“Bueno, así fue como me lo enseñaron en Puerto Rico.” I shrugged after chuckling. She laughed it off as we both reached for our drinks. “So cuéntame bella, que me puedes decir de este sitio?” I asked before sipping on my drink and leaning in some.

“Bueno, usted es Puertorra, pero su esposo? Qué es?” She questioned fully going into girl talk mode.

“Bueno, él es Americano.” I shrugged again.

“Pero sabe bailar alguito, o no?” She questioned.

“Sabe alguito, creo que me podría sorprender. Esta va a ser su primera vez bailando salsa y merengue.” I bit my lip while leaning into her ear. “Pero nosotros vinimos aquí pa la gozadera.” I giggled while pulling away. She gave a knowing nod.

“Puede ser que mas tarde te ayude con eso.” She mentioned before jumping off the stool she was seated in. “Por ahora, disfrutate la rumba!” She smiled and winked before heading off and disappearing into the dance floor. I ordered another scotch for Kakashi and walked back to him with both our drinks. After handing him his, I sat down as he wrapped his arm around me. I took a sip of my drink before propping one of my legs up on the couch to look at him. He continued to watch the dance floor so I turned his face towards mine and leaned in to kiss his cheek. I could feel his jaw clenching underneath my lips so I nosed my way to his ear.

“You need to relax…” I cooed while running my hand into his hair and starting to massage his scalp. “You’re calling the wrong kind of attention.”

“You’re right.” He sighed. “I’m just… I’m so used to analyzing everything…” He trailed off.

“Right now, you need to be in the moment… It’s too early to analyze things…” I whispered and smirked as I placed the hand not in his hair onto his thigh. “Just relax…” I continued to massage his scalp as I pulled away and I saw his eye had closed and he seemed to have finally relaxed while having a slight smile on his face. I used the hand on his thigh to reach for my drink to take a sip. Just as I was about to put my drink down, a song I recognized finally came on. I quickly finished my drink and pulled my hand out of his hair to see his eye open. “We’re dancing.” I stated before giggling. He quickly gulped down his scotch and groaned.

“Do we have to?” He questioned.

“Relax, this is perreo…” I could feel a devious grin grow on my face as I pressed my chest to his while my hand rode up his thigh. “You just relax, and enjoy.” I purred before pulling him up and onto the dance floor. I placed my behind up against his groin, grabbed his hands and pulled his arms around me to grind up against him with a slow motion in rhythm to Bad Bunny’s callaíta. I swayed my hips while listening along to the song and humming along to the tune. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest while thrusting my hips back into him. I opened my eyes and could see his eye looking down at me as I bit my lip and let go of his hands. Immediately one of his hands dug into my hip while the other went around my waist. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as I bent my knees a little more to thrust up against him even further, all in rhythm to the song. The hand of his that was on my waist drifted down to the fishnet tights on my thigh to slowly start to go back up, tugging the hem of my dress along with his hand. This time I started to pop out my breasts every time I thrust my hips back up against him while running my hands down my curves. When the song slowed down I reached one hand to the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss while still continuing to move my hips. When the song picked up again, a good chunk of people started to sing along to part of the song, myself included. A wide grin grew on my face as I enjoyed myself all while feeling Kakashi start to grow a little hard at my dancing. I grabbed his wandering hands and pulled on them to grind into him hard as the song finished. As it faded out, I stopped, twirled, and rested my hands on his shoulders.

“What was that dance called again?” He inhaled deeply before letting out a chuckle with his cheeks starting to grow red. I moved my hands and clasped them behind his neck to pull him down.

“Perreo.” I purred with my rs rolling before pulling away to see his face. His eye darted between mine as he cupped my face in his hands and pulled me into a fervent kiss as some Jerry Rivera came on. I leaned into his kiss as the world melted away for a moment. The kiss… It felt… Real… Not like a kiss you have for the sake of appearances, but one where you truly feel the heat of the moment. When he pulled away his eye was studying my reaction as a hint of a smile appeared on his face. I smiled as I pulled away to grab hold of his hands. “Ok. Salsa.” I giggled while showing him the basic step. After dancing with an open stance for a bit, he pulled me into a closed stance with his body pressed flush against mine. Just as we started to dance that way, the song ended. We waited to hear the rhythm for the next song and lo and behold, more salsa, but it was a song I didn’t recognize. No matter, we kept dancing anyway and I must say… He kept rhythm quite well. He was a little more stiff than most of my latino friends I’ve danced with, but far more fluid than anyone I encounter at the ballroom dancing group I go to. Soon enough he was twirling me out, switching sides, spinning me around, pulling me into a basket… He took my advice about using his swing moves. After this song, another salsa song came on and… midway through, he even started to smile. He was, dare I say… Enjoying himself. I couldn’t help but giggle at the thought. Once that song was over, they started to play some music whose genre I couldn’t recognize, so we both moved off of the dance floor and back to the seats. I poked his side and smiled at him. “You were enjoying yourself out there.” I teased while he ran his fingers through his hair only to have it fluff back to the way it was before.

“I was.” He acknowledged before turning to me. “So, how was I?” He asked with a raised brow.

“Surprisingly, fan-fucking-tastic.” I told him before leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Do you want another drink?” I asked, but he shook his head. He leaned to my ear with his hand going up along my outer thigh.

“Our friend is at the bar, so please do go get something for yourself.” He whispered. When he pulled away he kissed my forehead before sitting back into the couch. I got up and walked over to the bar and sure enough, the target was there again. I walked up and ordered another rum and coke.

“Que genero de musica es esta?” I asked her while leaning in.

“Se llama champeta. Es nuestro música urbana.” She clarified before taking a sip of her drink.

“Y su nombre?” I purred and topped it off with a playful smile.

“Yesica.” She answered.

“Un placer, Yesica. La mía es Ninoshka.” I responded as the bartender handed me my drink. More salsa music started to play and I looked towards the seat where I had left Kakashi, only to find it empty. “Quieres sentarte a dar chistes conmigo un rato, ya que mi esposo desapareció?” I offered. She giggled and nodded while waiting for me to lead the way. I walked over and took a seat where Kakashi and I had been seated before taking a sip of my drink.

“Bueno, creo que ya encontré a tu esposo.” Yesica commented while pointing at Kakashi dancing away with another woman. Though we were only pretending to be together, I still felt uneasy at seeing him dance with someone else. I suppose it’s my fault for not clarifying that this is culturally inappropriate… You don’t dance with another woman if your partner is ready and able… It’s just…  _ Wrong _ . The tinge of jealousy I felt was beside the point.

“’Ta como para yo irme a bailar con otro.” I folded my arms underneath my chest while I pouted.

“Y estan recincasados, no?” She questioned and I nodded while watching Kakashi dance with this woman. She was beautiful and his hand was placed on the small of her back as they danced flushed up against each other. “Yo tu si bailo con otro. Enséñale lo que él está perdiendo.” She fumed while raising her brows before taking another sip of her drink. “Y si quieres…” Her face softened while she leaned into my ear. “Te puedo ayudar con un poco de alguito para darte el empuje.” When she pulled away she reached into her purse and pulled out a dime sized bag with a white powder inside. I smiled and nodded and she taught me how to snort the product before I slipped her the cash. My heart suddenly started to race as I rubbed my nostril and slipped the baggie into my bra. I started to gain this… Confidence? Whatever, she’s the target. I’m going to need to gain her trust. “No mires ahora, pero detrás de ti, hay uno que te está ligando.” I grabbed my drink and looked at Kakashi while peeking at the guy she was talking about from the corner of my eye as I crossed my leg. The man was about the same height as Kakashi and… Also had a silvery hair color while being relatively young. Maybe late 30’s, early 40’s? She must think I have a type. He was broader, and handsome. His face was wider and he was very… Composed… He was standing at the bar in front of a man who was seated. The man in front of him had long silken dark brown hair… Silkier than mine… Seriously how does he do that?

“Me fuí!” I announced while getting up as I finished my drink. I switched the ring from the ring finger on my left hand, to the one on my right as I walked over to the bar and asked for water while standing between the two men. The composed man now had his arms folded across his chest while I peeked at him. “Oh! I’m sorry…” I placed my hand across my chest before grabbing my drink and taking a few steps back so I was no longer between the two. “Are you two here together?” I asked while pointing between the two men. The stoic man’s arms unfolded as he held almost a disgusted look on his face. “I’m sorry, that was so rude of me, I didn’t mean to intrude.” I apologized as the one with long hair laughed while the stoic one looked down with a smirk on his face and a hand in his pocket. The stoic one was donning a black turtleneck with the sleeves pushed up from when he folded his arms while the turtleneck was tucked into his black slacks. The man with long hair donned a much more… Bohemian look to him.

“No, it’s not like that at all.” The one with long hair managed to get out between bouts of laughter. “This is my younger brother, Tobirama. I’m Hashirama.” I chuckled and placed my hand on my face, trying to feign embarrassment. Tobirama took my hand in his.

“Please don’t hide your beautiful face.” Tobirama’s voice was deep and there were sultry undertones when he spoke. I could get lost in that voice of his… My cheeks grew hot as I tried to recollect my thoughts, only to have him raise my hand for him to press his lips against the back of it. “Would you grant me the pleasure of knowing your name?” He asked while lowering my hand but not letting go of it. I couldn’t tell if my heart fluttering was because of him or the cocaine I just snorted but, I’m pretty sure the redness in my cheeks is from him.

“Aqua-“ I shook my head quickly coming to my senses. “Ninoshka.” I answered with a smile. He gave a polite nod.

“And what brings you here, if you don’t mind my asking?” Tobirama questioned while retaining a nearly unreadable face. I got lost in his eyes… They seemed to be a brown color with red undertones… Almost like the color of old brick… How peculiar…

“Vacation.” I hummed while continuing to unapologetically get lost in… Tobirama. “You?”

“We’re both half Colombian but I just recently found out that  _ I’m _ about 30% indigenous when I did a DNA test.” Hashirama’s chiming snapped me out of the daze I was in.

“Is that so?” I asked while now turning to Hashirama with my head tilted. He nodded before taking a gulp from the beer bottle.

“Yup! My brother’s only 7% though.” He sighed after slurring his words some.

“It would appear I inherited more... European features.” Tobirama whispered into my ear and the depth of his voice sent a shiver down my spine. I smiled and turned to Tobirama.

“The same with me. I’m only 5% Taína. I’m mostly Spaniard it seems.” I shrugged.

“So you’re from the Caribbean?” Hashirama asked. I looked over my shoulder to see him with his head tilted to the side.

“I’m from Puerto Rico.” I corrected.

“We’ve been learning more about the different indigenous tribes, it’s the main reason we took the trip here. Hashirama wanted to learn more about where he’s from.” Tobirama explained while letting go of my hand to cross his arms against his chest.

“And you?” I questioned.

“My brother may be older, but he’s an idiot. Someone needs to watch him.” Tobirama answered rather bitterly. I was taken aback slightly and I reached over to my water to take a few sips while he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head before looking up at me again. “I’m sorry that was terribly rude of me. He… Can be a handful at times.” He pursed his lips before his expression softened some. “Would you like to dance?” He held out his hand in wait. I hesitated given his bitter comment on his brother… “I’ll beg if I need to, princess.” He commented with a smoldering face just as some Marc Anthony came on… Tu vida en la mía was the song.

“You’re lucky Marc Anthony saved you.” I told him while taking his hand as he led me onto the dance floor.

“I’ll be sure to thank him.” He teased and I giggled as he pulled me up against him rather suddenly with a tightness I didn’t expect. He started to dance with me and he was… Really good… Doing moves I didn’t even know, but the way he led… It was like I was his little doll and I just twirled along and posed just the way he set me up to. That being said… It was extravagant. I felt exhilarated and beautiful and… Seen. Something came over me (maybe the cocaine?) and I found myself being extra showy, but he followed just as equally. People were starting to look, including Kakashi… Which I had forgotten the original reason why I went to speak with Tobirama in the first place… But that wasn’t important now as Tobirama finished our dance with me spun out in an exuberant pose. I could see Yesica murmuring something to the DJ as the music stopped after the song ended. Tobirama pulled me into him again and gave a small smile. “You follow well.” He commented.

“Well you lead well.” I purred into his ear as they started the next song… More Marc Anthony.

“I guess they want us to continue.” Tobirama mentioned while starting up his dancing again. This time the song was Parecen Viernes.

“It would seem so…” I commented as he spun me once again. “I must say, I didn’t expect you to be this good.” I remarked as he pulled me into a basket position.

“I was taught two things: a gentleman should always be able to take his lady out to dance, and more importantly…” He had whispered in my ear before spinning me out and pulling me flush into him while leaning in again so our cheeks were pressed together. “To always make the lady look as beautiful as you believe her to be.” I could feel my cheeks turning red as I giggled stupidly. He had me twirling enough soon again.

“I had no idea I was this beautiful.” I called out. He twirled me in as the song finished and placed my hand onto his cheek as he dipped me over his thigh with his face close to mine. After a moment of staring into each other’s eyes he pulled me up flush against his chest again.

“I’m going to the casino!” A slurring voice called out just loud enough for us to both hear. As we looked out to see who it came from we saw Hashirama leaving Pachangeo. Tobirama’s jaw clenched and his hand balled up my dress into a fist at the small of my back. He turned his face to mine and it quickly softened.

“I’m afraid I have to go it seems.” He let go of me as he pulled away and grabbed my hand to kiss the back of it. “I’m staying at the Four Seasons in the Penthouse. I’d love it if you came to visit, princess.” He gave a polite nod before running out of the bar and chasing after his brother. That was…

“Who was that?” I heard Kakashi ask as I felt the heat from his body without actually having him pressed against me. I turned around to face him. His jaw was clenching and his mouth tight. I pulled out the baggie and pushed it onto his chest with my flattened palm.

“She’s the one.” I murmured into his ear before walking over to Yesica who was seated, and watching the figurative fireworks. I sat down next to her and switched the ring from my right hand to my left.

“Con el que bailaste, lo dejaste tragado…” She commented. “Y tu esposo está celosoooo…” Her eyebrows raised before she giggled.

“Quien lo manda.” I huffed before folding my arms underneath my chest while watching Kakashi go up to the bar. Kakashi came back quickly and handed me a drink, which I begrudgingly took. He stood in front of me and pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued to clench his jaw.

“What did I do?” He asked before taking a sip of his scotch and looking off to the side. Yesica and I both just stared at him.

“You don’t go dancing with other women without your wife’s permission!” Yesica shouted with a heavy accent. I nodded in agreement while continuing to pout.

“So your response was to go dance with another man?” He asked looking at me now with his eyebrows raised. I raised one of my eyebrows in turn.

“It got your attention, didn’t it?” I questioned.

“Tú sigues, y defiendete.” Yesica told me before getting up and wandering off to leave us two alone. Kakashi sat down next to me and took another sip of his scotch.

“I didn’t peg you for the type that likes to play games.” He sneered while looking straight ahead at the dance floor. I turned to him and pursed my lips. He didn’t look angry anymore… Just… Hurt… I crossed my legs and rubbed my hanging calf against his legs.

“I don’t.” I commented while leaning into him. His head snapped to look at me with his eye studying my face. “Yesica wanted me to. I did it to build rapport with her… That being said, you still don’t dance with other women like that… It’s a cultural thing… Big no no.” I clarified as he let out a sigh.

“Well… It worked I suppose.” He acknowledged before nosing his way to my ear as he slid a hand onto my face, which I closed my eyes and leaned into. “I’m sorry… Can you forgive me?” He asked. I hummed my lips into a smile as I nodded against his hand. “Good.” He cooed before I felt his lips pressed against mine. I ran my fingers into his hair as I deepened the kiss and he placed his hand onto my thigh. I broke the kiss and started to kiss along his jaw and down his neck as his hand reached further up my thigh. The hand that had been on my cheek was now in my hair and he started to pull me back by pulling at my hair. “Not now…” He growled. “Let me make it up to you and dance with you.” His face softened as he let go of his grip on my hair. I smiled and nodded as he helped me up by taking my hand. When he pulled me onto the dancefloor, I explained that this was merengue and showed him the basic one two steps before leading him myself. “What are you doing?” He questioned while I pressed our chests together.

“I’m leading you while also dancing as the follow.” I teased.

“Well stop… It’s weird…” He pulled back enough to show me the confused look on his face. I pushed his back to come into me closer while stretching out our hands and spinning us both.

“Well then stop me and take the lead yourself.” I demanded with a purr into his ear. He soon did just that while pushing me back, twirling me and pulling me into a basket where I was trapped in his grip. We continued to dance until the wee hours of the morning while occasionally checking in with Yesica. She was finally starting to get along with Kakashi, I mean Kyle, and I sat with her while Kakashi closed our tab.

“He really loves you, you know…” She looked at me trying to find my face. When I turned to her, her face showed such sincerity in it… I almost believed her words. Almost… So I ended up chuckling to myself instead.

“You really think so?” I questioned and she nodded. I half smiled and thought now might be a good time to… “We were hoping to start a family soon…” I trailed off as the smile faded from my face. I shook my head before looking up at her again. “It will have to wait though… We have too much debt from my student loans from medical school.” I placed a truly fake smile onto my face and she placed a hand onto my shoulder.

“It’s ok… You have time.” Yesica reassured. I gave a big gulp as I pursed my lips.

“I’m supposed to have difficulty getting pregnant… So I don’t know if we do if we don’t pay this off soon…” I trailed off while looking down for a moment and I felt her hand slide down and off my shoulder. I looked back up at her and placed another fake smile onto my face. Tears were welling up in my eyes… Maybe I can be good at this? “Ay mirame!” I exclaimed while placing my index finger on my lower lid to catch the tear. “I’m sorry for unloading on you like that.” I let out a self-depreciating chuckle as I felt Kakashi place his hand onto my shoulder. Yesica gave a sympathetic smile.

“You ready?” Kakashi asked. I placed my hand over his before looking up at him trying to wear my most loving face. I nodded and stood up beside him before turning to Yesica.

“I’ll see you here again, right?” I asked, trying to sound hopeful.

“Yes, of course.” She replied in her thick accent. I waved goodbye as Kakashi and I left back to the hotel. We walked the way in silence, holding hands, both feeling exhausted and still a little tipsy. When we got back to the room I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and wash my face. After drying off, I slid naked under the covers not bothering to put on clothes. Kakashi went off into the shower himself then and mimicked me when he got out… Too tired to put on his own clothes. We both laid on our sides, facing away from each other.

“Aqua…” He started, so I rolled over to face him. He rolled onto his back and turned his head to me. “You’re a lot better at this than you think…” He encouraged and I could feel my cheeks turn a little pink. He rolled over to face me while shoving his arm underneath the pillow.

“Yesica said you really love me, so I guess you’re not bad either when you relax some.” I teased before touching the tip of his nose. He crinkled his nose as a reflex before smiling.

“You make it easy…” He hummed. I placed my hand onto his cheek and traced the scar on his eye with my thumb. He winced at the touch at first as his smile faded, but he stayed still as I did while traced. When I finished I traced my thumb along his lips next before pulling him into a peck. “Roll over.” He cooed. I rolled over onto my other side and he wrapped his arm around my waist while pulling me into him, nuzzling his face into my neck, and exhaling deeply before we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Si compro dos shots, te bebes uno conmigo?” I questioned - If I buy two shots, will you drink one with me?  
> “Tu novio no se pondrá celoso que le estas cayendo a una mujer?” She questioned. - Your boyfriend won't get jealous that you're flirting with a girl?  
> “No creo que le vaya a molestar a mi esposo.” I smiled before turning to the bartender. “Dos shots de Don Q limón por favor.” - I don't think my husband will mind. Two shots of Don Q with lemon, please. (They then do this thing where they make the sign of the cross and say to the up, to the down, to the center, and to hell/inside.)   
> Note: 'Pa, is a shortened Para. Aquarela speaks a little more 'jibara' which means she's going to speak improper and very informal spanish. She'll do things like use 'tu' instead of Usted. Another example is further down she says 'Ta which is shortened esta.   
> “Pal carajo?” She questioned. - To hell?  
> “Bueno, así fue como me lo enseñaron en Puerto Rico.” I shrugged after chuckling. “So cuéntame bella, que me puedes decir de este sitio?” I asked. - Well, that's how I was taught in Puerto Rico. So tell me beautiful, what can you tell me about this place?   
> Note: Because Puerto Rico is Americanized, English words will also slip in, hence the So at the beginning of the sentence. It's also why she habitually speaks spanish occasionally around Kakashi.   
> “Bueno, usted es Puertorra, pero su esposo? Qué es?” - Well, You're Puerto Rican, but your husband? What is he?  
> “Bueno, él es Americano.” I shrugged again. - Well, he's american  
> “Pero sabe bailar alguito, o no?” She questioned. - But he knows how to dance a little, right?  
> “Sabe alguito, creo que me podría sorprender. Esta va a ser su primera vez bailando salsa y merengue.” I bit my lip. “Pero nosotros vinimos aquí pa la gozadera.” I giggled - He knows a little, I think he might surprise me. This will be his first time dancing Salsa and Merengue. But we came here for the fun times.   
> “Puede ser que mas tarde te ayude con eso.” She mentioned before jumping off the stool she was seated in. “Por ahora, disfrutate la rumba!” She smiled - I might be able to help with that later. For now, enjoy the party!
> 
> “Que genero de musica es esta?” I asked - What genre of music is this?  
> “Se llama champeta. Es nuestro música urbana.” She clarified - It's called champeta. It's Colombian urban music.  
> “Y su nombre?” I purred - And your name?  
> “Yesica.” She answered. - Yesica is basically Jessica but latinized.   
> “Un placer, Yesica. La mía es Ninoshka.” I responded “Quieres sentarte a dar chistes conmigo un rato, ya que mi esposo desapareció?” I offered. - A pleasure Yesica. My name is Ninoshka. Would you like to sit with me and gossip for a bit since my husband seems to have disappeared?   
> “Bueno, creo que ya encontré a tu esposo.” Yesica commented - Well I think I found your husband.   
> “’Ta como para yo irme a bailar con otro.” I pouted. - That's almost enough for me to go dance with another man.   
> “Y estan recincasados, no?” She questioned. “Yo tu si bailo con otro. Enséñale lo que él está perdiendo.” She fumed. “Y si quieres…” Her face softened. “Te puedo ayudar con un poco de alguito para darte el empuje.” She pulled away. “No mires ahora, pero detrás de ti, hay uno que te está ligando.” - And you two were recently married, right? If I were you I would go dance with someone else. Show him what he's missing! And if you want... I can help you by giving you a little something to give you the push you need. Don't look now, but there's a guy who's eyeing you.   
> “Me fuí!” I announced - I'm out!
> 
> “Con el que bailaste, lo dejaste tragado…” She commented. “Y tu esposo está celosoooo…” Her eyebrows raised before she giggled. - The one you danced with, you left him head over heels... And your husband is jealouuuuus...   
> “Quien lo manda.” I huffed - Who told him to do such a dumb thing.   
> “Tú sigues, y defiendete.” Yesica told me. - You keep going, and defend yourself.


	4. Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “I’m sorry…” He mumbled while peeking at me over his shoulder. I scrambled to sit up while furrowing my brows and parting my lips. “But we shouldn’t have done that…” This time he spoke with a stern, sure tone.
> 
> “What kind of fucked up…” I murmured while shaking my head, trying to hide the tears that were welling up. I scooted off of the bed and went through my suitcase to find a sports bra, underwear, and running shorts. I grabbed the tank top that I slept in and put it all on. Then I grabbed my phone and some headphones along with my phone to start playing music to hype myself up… Something angry… As angry as I was feeling at this moment. Trashed and scattered, that’s angry enough. Finally, after putting on some socks and my shoes, I grabbed a knife and tucked it under my arm with the clip grasping onto my sports bra before I headed out, making sure to slam the door as I left. Once I was out of the hotel, La Resolana, I started to run west. All I knew was that I needed to run as fast as my legs could take me, letting my legs carry out the rage that I was feeling.

I awoke to Kakashi brushing my hair back behind my ear before he wrapped his arm around my waist. It was a sweet and soft act, but I could feel his hardened length pressing against lower cheeks. I hooked my leg behind me and over his hip to press him into me further. His hand moved up to grope at my breast while he nipped at my neck. My hand went to his and I helped him grip onto me tighter while I started to rub myself up against him. His hand shifted from my breast to snake into my underwear, where one of his long fingers slid between my folds. The teeth no longer gripped my neck as he dragged his lower lip against my skin up to my ear. “So wet, so soon?” He teased.

“So hard, so early?” I retorted as I felt his girth aching behind me while his lips molded into a smile.

“Fair enough.” He huffed before turning us both to where he was now straddling me. His hands quickly went under my shirt as he groped at both of my breasts while I tugged the tank top off. The grip on my breasts shifted to focus solely on my nipples now as he pinched them before leaning in to suckle on one of the two. I bucked my hips up as I let out a moan while I hooked one hand around his neck while the other fisted at the bedsheets. His lips went from my breast to my lips, and I gripped tighter around his neck to flip him onto his back. I lowered myself to remove his pants and underwear before coming back up to his fully hardened length. I froze as I admired what was before me with my lips parted, but he used this to his advantage as he sat up, pulled my hair back into a bundle, and pushed himself past my lips and towards my throat. He let out loud moans as I felt my throat close around his thickness. He wanted to play it rough? I can do rough. I gripped tightly onto his outer thighs, sinking my nails into his skin, but he simply pulled and pushed at my head as I felt his girth be consumed by my mouth. After allowing him to enjoy himself for a while, I decided it was my turn.

I pushed myself back, pushing down against his thighs and pushing my head against his grip, not caring that he was pulling at my hair. He wrapped my hair around his fist as he pulled my head towards him to pull me in for a kiss while I slowly pushed down at his upper body. I slipped off my underwear before making my way up and pinning his arms beneath my knees while still hunched over from his grip on my hair.

“Get. Off.” He growled while yanking on my hair by pulling back his forearm.

“Make me.” I ordered as I slipped my hand between my folds and started to touch myself right above him. I let out a whimper while I closed my eyes as I felt the ecstasy from my finger circling my clit. My eyes fluttered open before moving down to meet his. His jaw was clenched and he took in a deep breath through his nose before releasing my hair and delving into my core. I retracted my hand and gripped onto the headboard with both hands as I let out a moan that was more of a shriek. His tongue swirled around my clit as he gripped at my thighs. I jerked forward as his tongue flicked at my clit and I felt myself shudder in pleasure. “Fuck!” I huffed out in moan as I started to feel dizzy now that he was sucking down on my clit. I could feel my muscles start to tense up and I found myself rubbing against him, desperate to try and reach that release. I gripped tightly onto the headboard as my body jerked in pleasure before I went limp and my knees slid off of his biceps.

He started to sit up, placing his hands on my back to steady me as I caught my breath before he pulled me into a kiss. I could taste my juices on his tongue as his tongue massaged against mine. He slid out from under me and grabbed my hands to place them around his length before he nosed his way to my ear. “Do you feel what you did to me? It’s aching now because of you.” He growled as I felt his cock twitch in my hands as I slowly rubbed it. He quickly moved my hands off of his girth. “Turn around and bend over.” He demanded, but instead I leaned in to nip at his neck. A bruising hand came down onto my lower cheek, causing me to yelp and let go, but not before I shuddered in pleasure. He promptly pushed me back onto the bed, flipped me over, grabbed back at my hips and pulled up to place me on all fours and he finished by shoving my face into the sheets. I felt his length rub between my folds and I heard him moan while I tried my best to peek up from the corner of my eyes. He inserted himself painstakingly slow, stretching me as he went along, with his girth filling me to the brim. My hand went to my clit as I started to rub at the sensitive bundle of nerves as his length reached deep within me before he started to thrust slowly but hard, forceful almost. His grunts filled the room as my moans were muffled by the sheets as he started to pick up his pace. I fisted the sheets as I started to grow light headed once he reached a dizzying pace. My muscles started to tense as I could feel myself reaching my next high. His girth was slamming into me and his hand on my head balled into a fist as he grabbed at my hair. He yanked me up to him without stopping his pace and pulled me flush against his chest to then wrap his hand around my throat. “Yell out my name as you cum. I want to hear you.” He growled into my ear as his grip squeezed around me while he reached a desperate pace that lost all rhythm.

“Kakashi!” I shouted with a raspy voice as his grip tightened around my hip to contain my jerking as he continued to thrust into me. After a few more thrusts, his grip on my neck released as he reached his ecstasy and I collapsed in front of him. I saw him hovering over me as he caught his breath and I yanked on his arm to pull him down beside me. I rolled over to face him and held his face in my hands as his eyes searched mine. Breathing him into a sweet kiss, I pressed myself against him only to have him pull away. He quickly rolled over and sat up at the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled while peeking at me over his shoulder. I scrambled to sit up while furrowing my brows and parting my lips. “But we shouldn’t have done that…” This time he spoke with a stern, sure tone.

“What kind of fucked up…” I murmured while shaking my head, trying to hide the tears that were welling up. I scooted off of the bed and went through my suitcase to find a sports bra, underwear, and running shorts. I grabbed the tank top that I slept in and put it all on. Then I grabbed my phone and some headphones along with my phone to start playing music to hype myself up… Something angry… As angry as I was feeling at this moment. Trashed and scattered, that’s angry enough. Finally, after putting on some socks and my shoes, I grabbed a knife and tucked it under my arm with the clip grasping onto my sports bra before I headed out, making sure to slam the door as I left. Once I was out of the hotel, La Resolana, I started to run west. All I knew was that I needed to run as fast as my legs could take me, letting my legs carry out the rage that I was feeling.

Lyrics like ‘But you goddamned motherfuckers always wasting my time’, ‘be yourself, by yourself, stay away from me’, ‘where the hell are you when I need you’, and ‘Just back off before I snap’ filling me with the rage that I needed to keep going. Even still, I’m human… And my stomach rumbled. I came to a stop, starting to feel out of breath, and no idea where I ended up. Luckily this roughly follows a grid, and I have a fairly good sense of direction. I started to look around, and I noticed I had gotten deeper into the center of town, which meant the way back was going to be up hill… Time to pull out something really angry for the way back… I started to go through my phone, looking again through the list of songs, trying to find something to keep the angst going. Sidewinder. Lyrics like ‘And you know that you’re going to die’ and ‘wrapped around I’ll bury my fangs inside’… Exactly what I need. I started to run again, this time heading uphill and east.

I think I’m getting close… Which was good because I was starting to feel starved and I’ve been gone for nearly two hours at this point. Suddenly a hand grabbed at my bicep. I swiftly grabbed onto the wrist of that hand, yanked it forward, grabbed my knife with my other hand, pulled him back up against me with the knife at his throat, and his arm twisted behind him. His fingers twitched to pull the chords of my headphones and pull them from my ears.

“Ninoshka… It’s Tobirama… From last night… I’m terribly sorry if you don’t remember me, I just wanted to get your attention, though I see now that I’ve startled you.” He spoke with a cool and calm tone, and once I realized what had happened I quickly let him go and put the knife away, back underneath my arm.

“I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to, I-I-“

“It’s fine. There’s no need to explain. I shouldn’t have just grabbed onto you like that.” He interjected my stutters and tried to reassure me everything was ok, but he shouldn’t have to worry about such things like this… He was standing a few feet away from me now, his face mostly unreadable but a glint of curiosity in his eyes. I let out a deep sigh after realizing that I had been holding my breath and my gaze fell to the floor in defeat. Why can’t I just have a normal reaction? He lifted my chin up with his fingers as he took a few steps closer to me. “Have lunch with me.” He pleaded with that deep soothing voice as the very edges of his lips turned upwards. I shook my head quickly in bewilderment at his words, but upon meeting his gaze I could tell he was sincere.

“I’m starting to question your judgement.” I joked, but his expression remained serious.

“What can I say…” He started as his hand dropped from my chin. “You intrigue me.”

“I-I’m hardly suited for lunch right now.” I stuttered again while looking down at my tank top that was drenched in sweat.

“You can come up to my room and shower, I’ll have my assistant run out and get you something to wear.” He insisted as he took my hand and held it up. “What do you say?” I smiled as I had never been so sought out before. He kissed the back of my palm and started to lead me into the hotel.

“You’re not just using this as a way to get me into your room, are you?” I teased as we walked into the elevator. His head snapped to me with his brows furrowed with a slight pink on his cheeks.

“I would never!” He snapped while I giggled. His expression softened some after hearing my giggles, but he faced away from me. “I will treat you as the lady you are.” He urged as he gripped onto the elevator railing behind him.

“I’m hardly a lady.” I mumbled as I gripped onto my bicep, now feeling inadequate. What am I even doing? We’re at the Four Seasons for fuck’s sake.

“Maybe you’ve just never had the chance to be one…” He remarked as he watched the elevator doors open. He walked on ahead and I followed behind him before he opened the doors on one floor, to then go past a private door that led up some stairs. Once we got up the stairs, he then opened another door that led into what looked more like an apartment. The main living area had a fireplace, sofa, chairs and even calla lilies in a vase on the coffee table. There was a private terrace that overlooked the city where a woman was standing by the balcony railing. Her hair was slicked back in a platinum blonde ponytail and she had slender features. She wore a pencil skirt with a tweed jacket that looked much more fashionable than anything I had ever put together. I felt Tobirama’s hand on the small of my back as his other hand on my shoulder turned me to my left. “Just over there, past the bedroom is the bathroom. I’ll let you shower and give you your privacy. I’ll have my assistant come in after a moment to check your size for the dress.” He told me while bending down to my eye level and pointing to the bedroom.

“Dress?” I squeaked with my eyebrows raised.

“I’ll be out on the terrace, I have to make a few business calls.” He told me while straightening to then head out onto the balcony. I hesitated, frozen in place as I watched him talk to his assistant whom I now had a side profile of. Her cheek bones were alarmingly high and she hid them behind those thick, square rimmed black glasses of hers. Her lips were a little on the thin side, but her face was heart shaped and she looked like she was picked out of a modeling catalog rather than an assistant one. She started to walk over and I ran off into the bathroom, feeling far too intimidated by the tall, beautiful woman who was approaching me. I could hear her heels quicken as I kicked off my running shoes once I got into the bedroom. I saw her pick one up and mutter something to herself, likely some comment on how big my feet were. I froze in place again as she looked me up and down, one arm across her waist with one finger on her chin in thought. She stared for a while and suddenly walked off.

Without another thought, I ran into the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind me. I walked over to the mirror and saw there were residual red marks around my neck. Fuck… I started to pace in the bathroom as I stripped down. What the fuck am I even doing here? He might even think I’m in some sort of abusive relationship given that comment in the elevator… Fuck my ring! I quickly switched the ring from my left ring finger, onto my right. Dammit, that’s probably what he thinks… Fuck. I let out a deep exhale. That’s not it at all… How would I even clarify that now? I started shaking my hands while quickly shifting weight from leg to leg. Just… Get in the shower, and you can think in there. Right. I got into the shower and turned on the hot water, letting it run through my long hair. I reached over to the shampoo and started to massage my scalp, trying to calm myself down.

I really need to clear the air… I don’t need another man looking at me like I’m some abused, broken, husk of a human. All that does is make things worse… Reminds me of what happened, meanwhile I’m just trying to move on, move past being that husk… Regain who I am, who I was. I have tried so hard to not let what happened to me change who I am. I came back and found myself staring at the shower drain, watching the foam from the shampoo…? Or was it soap…? Go down the drain. I washed myself with soap and a cloth again, just in case before finishing the shower. I grabbed onto one of the folded towels to dry myself off to then use it to wrap my hair.

I found a robe hanging on the back of the door, so I put that on and stepped out into the bedroom. Laid on the bed I found a gorgeous red beaded dress that gleamed when the light hit it. Alongside that was some makeup, among it, included concealer. Well at least I can hide the markings from further eyes. I grabbed the makeup first and headed into the bathroom. There I started with the concealer, layering it onto my neck, making sure to cover it all up. I placed some neutral toned eyeshadow, adding a darker brown at the outer corner and crease of my eye, then blending it lighter as it got to the inner corner. Then I added black liner onto my lower eyelids. Once my eye makeup was done, I applied the foundation, while using some of the eyeshadow to contour my face and accentuate my features… I could boast high cheekbones too… I finished everything with mascara and the red glossy lipstick that was provided. Now that the makeup was done, I walked out to the bedroom and grabbed onto the dress. I slipped into it, and much to my surprise, it fit like a glove… Walking towards the mirror, I gazed at the dress and how it looked on me. The back was bare and, while the dip in the dress was gorgeous, it showed off a few of my scars. I gripped onto my bicep and looked at myself head on. Wearing this without a bra… I stuck my hands down the sides of the dress to readjust my breasts. The assistant walked in through the door and let out a relieved sigh.

“Oh good, you’re nearly done. It was hard enough to find reservations at a place of the caliber Tobirama wanted, I can’t have you running late. Wait…” She walked over to me and I froze in place as she undid the towel that was still wrapped at my hair. My long damp hair fell onto my back and she grabbed me by the shoulders to lead me into the bathroom. There she started to blow dry my hair, stopping halfway through to leave. I had started to assume she was done, so I walked back out to the bedroom to grab the red stiletto heels that were going to be the only way to make me tall enough for this dress that was currently dragging on the floor, but she showed up again and pulled me back into the bathroom. There she used a comb she had grabbed to put my hair into a tight low bun, tucking away all stray and baby hairs. I haven’t had a bun this clean since I had to wear my formals for a military event… She walked away again without saying a word. I’m pretty sure she’s finished this time. I put on the heels and just as I was about to walk out of the bedroom she came up into the doorway.

“Wait.” She ordered, so I stood still. She adjusted my stance, so I was no longer slouching, and she placed a red hibiscus into my hair, pinning it down with a bobby pin. She went back to stand in the doorway and took another look at me. “Perfect.” She gave herself a nod before stepping out of the way. I walked back out into the living room to see Tobirama standing there, waiting for me. When I walked up to him, he took my hand and kissed the back of my palm.

“Your beauty is enticing, princess.” He remarked with one of the corners of his lips pointed upwards. He is tremendously hard to read and so… poised. It seems that any time he’s about to show feelings, he hides them with a gruff cold exterior. I found myself studying him while staring into his eyes, trying my best to figure him out. I finally was able to take a good look at him. He was wearing a white button up with tan slacks, which was different from the black turtle neck I had seen him in earlier. With it we wore a blue suit jacket and cufflinks with this pitchfork like symbol on them.

“The car is outside waiting.” His assistant interjected with haste and urgency. Tobirama seemed to blink a few times before he took me by my hand and led me out of the room. I picked up the dress and gripped tightly onto the railing as I came down the stairs, trying my best to not slip and fall, or worse… Tear the dress. This dress probably cost more than anything I’ve ever owned apart from my degree. Especially considering my car is not a newer car… Once we were at the bottom of the stairs, he held out his arm for me to take in his, so I did.

We walked into the elevator and I placed my free hand onto his bicep as I looked up at him, while he stared on ahead. “Tobirama… About my neck earlier…” I started and I could see his jaw clench, which just confirmed to me what he likely thought. “It’s not what you think… I…” I trailed off again as I struggled to find the words. His gaze turned to me and his face softened, looking at me with that same pitiful look that everyone gives me after hearing what’s happened to me. I gripped tightly onto his bicep in frustration.

“You don’t need to-“

“I’m just adventurous.” I blurted out and his eyes widened. “In bed…” I mumbled while I turned my face away, trying to hide myself from his judgement. I started to pull away from him as I felt embarrassed, but his arm tightened around mine. I peeked at him from my periphery to see he was facing on ahead and I could swear I saw the corner of his lips turned upwards slightly. “I’m sorry…” I sighed quietly. “I’m not the princess you were expecting.” I whispered, but I don’t think he heard me. Probably for the best… I get to be selfish for a little while longer and enjoy this… Dream of a man. He started to lead me into a designer store where one of the manniquens in the window was bare. He walked me up to the mirror and let go of my arm to stand behind me with his hands on my shoulders. With my makeup done, my hair pulled back, a little color that was now on my skin…

“I don’t know about you, but I see a beautiful, latin, princess.” He whispered into my ear in his soothing deep voice that sent a chill down my spine. I had closed my eyes and rested my head back against his shoulder with my lips slightly parted. Maybe I could escape and be a princess with this prince charming. “Now, let’s head out. We’re going to be late.” He cooed into my ear. My eyes fluttered open as I stood up straight, and he took my arm again to lead me into a town car. Once we both sat down he let go of my arm.

“Your assistant has good taste.” I commented while admiring the dress.

“Actually I picked it out.” He commented while unbuttoning his suit jacket.

“So do you just have dresses waiting for all your suitors?” I teased while placing a hand onto his strong bicep. His jaw clenched once before he turned to me with his brows raised.

“No. I went to that store we were just in to get a suit and I saw the dress and I thought…” He trailed off while he crossed his arms against his chest and turned away trying to hide from the blush creeping up on his cheeks. How sweet… He had been thinking of me… I rested my head onto his shoulder and I felt him relax some, resting his hands on his thighs. “So you were in the army?” He questioned. I started to wonder how he knew but then I remember my tattoo… Of course.

“Yeah… I used it to help pay for medical school.” I remarked as I felt the car come to a stop. He opened the door and held out his hand to help me out of the town car. He took my arm in his and led me up the steps of the fine dining restaurant. The hostess led us in and seated us at a secluded table, away from the main dining area in what looked like a wine cellar. There was a white cloth on the table along with several different silverware… None of which I knew the actual uses for in terms of which fork to use for what. The waiters were wearing white aprons and black button ups, there were flower pieces on the tables, and someone playing piano to set the atmosphere. This was far more fancy than anything I was ever used to. Once we were seated he leaned forward slightly in his chair while I crossed my legs and leaned forward, making sure to not place my elbows on the table. That’s about all I knew as far as manners went.

“So you’re a doctor?” He asked now, seeming to relax some as we settled in.

“Yeah I was a trauma surgeon.” I explained. “I did a couple tours, paid my dues, and finished up with them. What is it that you do?” I wondered as the server poured us some sort of white wine.

“I’m the CSO and CEO of my own company.” He commented before taking a sip of the wine.

“What’s your company do?” I wondered aloud as I thought about how it must be quite successful given where we were and what I was wearing.

“How familiar are you with genetics?” He questioned as I took a sip of the wine. The wine was light and dry, probably a prosecco, which is normally used as a palate cleanser, so it makes sense to serve first.

“My bachelor's degree was in genetics. I find it fascinating.” I smiled while thinking back to my undergrad years.

“What about gene regulation and bioinformatics?” He wondered with his head tilted off to the side as he leaned in more.

“Oh gene regulation was my favorite topic. The complexities of how you can regulate a single gene at different levels, then you add in things like multiple genes for a single trait, genes regulating other genes, insulators, inhibitors, upregulators…” I trailed off while looking at the ceiling. His stoic face and stonewalled demeanor seemed to start to soften some. “Bioinformatics though…” I shook my head quickly. “I can’t bring myself to learn to code.” I confessed with a sigh.

“And that’s what my company does. There was such a need for bioinformatics with the boom of big data in genetics, that I created a company that hires biostatisticians and we contract them out to companies in need of one for a certain portion of their project.” He explained while puffing out his chest slightly.

“That’s…” I smirked as I pressed my lips to the rim of the wine glass. “Ingenious.” I commented before taking another sip of the prosecco. “Does your company actually do any of your own research?” I pondered while setting down the glass and resting my fingers on the stem.

“We have a clause where the data produced by our statisticians is also co-owned by our company. As a result we have compiled a lot of data and we have a few projects that have stemmed out from it…” He remarked with a slightly smug smile hidden behind that regal demeanor he held. There was a certain pride he felt, he was clearly passionate about his work and I must say… It was quite the turn on. “Have you ever done any research?” He asked as I started to rub my ankle against his calf underneath the table.

“I have. I worked in a cancer genetics research lab studying different genes involved in glioma throughout all four years of undergrad.” I smiled as I leaned in further while placing my arm under my chest and onto the table.

“Ah… Cancer…” He mumbled while leaning in more himself. He reached out for my hand that was resting on the stem of the glass and held it. “Originally we were four brothers… I’m the second oldest, whereas the third was in the army. That’s how I recognized the army tattoo.” He explained with a very serious tone now. “He was killed on one of his tours… That’s also why…” He shrugged while looking off to the side to turn his gaze towards our hands. “I understand what happened earlier today.” He spoke with such quiet tones that it was almost hard to hear him over the noise of the restaurant. “My youngest brother died young… Retinoblastoma.” He finished and I squeezed his hand and reached out with my other to hold his in both of mine. His eyes turned to mine and I shot him a sympathetic smile.

“My best childhood friend passed away from breast cancer when she was 17. It’s why I went into studying genetics in the first place.” He squeezed my hand this time and met me with such an intense, yet unreadable gaze.

“So why didn’t you go into research? You obviously liked it the way you talk about it.” He remarked as he pulled back and took a sip of the wine.

“Family pressures.” I shrugged as I leaned back in the chair while taking a sip of my own wine. “They were always telling me why not just study medicine if I’m going to study biomedical research.” I grumbled while finishing off the glass and placing it, not so gently, onto the table.

“One of my company’s projects is actually studying retinoblastoma and gene regulation.” He held the glass up. “It’d be nice to have someone for if we need to work on clinical trials.” He remarked before finishing his glass. Almost as if on queue, they brought us some sort of appetizer that involved tomato, octopus, amarillos, and some toasted bread, all arranged in those tiny portions with a super fancy arrangement. They also poured us a new glass of a different wine, I imagine to have some sort of pairing. Now did he pick the food for me? Or is this some preset thing?

“Oh… Then I would be dating the boss…” I purred while smelling the wine and rubbing my ankle against his calf again. He smirked before he took one of the bite sized pieces into his mouth. Seems to be acidic, maybe to cut the sweetness of the amarillos. I ate one of the bite sized pieces and the octopus was cooked perfectly.

“I don’t think that will be a problem.” He peeked up at me after having wiped his mouth. His lips were turned up into a barely visible, smug smile. “Where are you located?” He questioned.

“D.C.”

“Just my luck to have you be so far, princess.” He spoke in a wistful manner with his head tilted to the side as he watched me eat the second and last bite sized piece. I carefully dabbed at my mouth, trying to not smear the lipstick, only to see it was some magical non-transferable kind.

“Where are you?” I asked with my brows furrowed.

“All the way on the other coast, in San Diego.” He commented as he spun the wine in the glass and stared at the golden liquid swishing around in the glass. I drank two sips worth of wine before setting the glass back down.

“The best things are always too good to be true.” I smiled before finishing the glass of wine.

“So it seems.” He remarked before he finished his glass. The server came back and poured us another glass of prosecco.

“What do you do for fun? Other than make women feel like the prettiest person there with your dance moves.” I teased before taking a sip of the prosecco. Hewore that slight smirk again as he took a sip of the wine.

“I don’t get a lot of free time given my running a company, so I often find myself at museums and shows or concerts… Appreciating all of the things I wish I could do.” He spoke with that wistful tone again but this time there was something else… Like he was forlorn. “What about you princess? Tell me of all the things you like to do.” He demanded while leaning in closer, and this time he was the one making a move as he hooked his long leg around mine underneath the table.

“I’m more of a jack of all trades, master of none.” I joked while taking another sip of the wine as did he. “My mom was a painter, so I do that… My dad raised me to like cars, so I do some autocross…” I shrugged and he raised his brows while taking another sip of his wine before he composed his face again. “I grew up playing soccer since I was 5, I love swimming and surfing…” I took a sip of wine as I trailed off and he wore that barely visible smug smile again.

“As I said before… You’re very intriguing.” He reminded as he finished off his wine. “So autocross, that some form of…” He moved his hand that held the wine glass in a circular motion as I finished my glass of wine. “Car racing?” He questioned as the server brought us each a small steak with mushrooms, scallions, and some sort of reduction served with rice and a red wine.

“Yes, it’s racing where you go through a track built with cones and they take the best time.” I explained before taking a bite of the steak that turned out to be so tender I moaned a little.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the food.” He chuckled a bit while he cut himself a piece of the steak and I could tell I was turning furiously red. I took a sip of the wine and enjoyed it’s full body and lack of tannins (which I am not a fan of). “I wasn’t sure what you would like, so I went with something safer for the main entrée just in case… Though I couldn’t decide on dessert.” He commented before taking a bite of food.

“It’s all been wonderful so far. I…” I looked down at the food and rested the fork and knife at the edge of the plate as I stared. “It all feels like something out of a dream…” I told him with a lulling tone before taking a sip of my wine and peeking back at him. He reached out to grab my hand and thumbed the back of it.

“Only the best for you, princess.” He squeezed my hand again before letting go to eat another bite of food. I ate another bite and took a sip of my wine. “For dessert I wasn’t sure if you would be too full or not, so I wasn’t sure if you would want actual dessert or dessert wine.” He explained after wiping his mouth with the cloth napkin.

“Oh!” I exclaimed as a wide grin grew onto my face. “Do you think they have an eiswein or a beerenauslese?” I chimed excitedly. “I haven’t had either of those in years and they’re so good!” I smiled before enjoying another bite of the steak while I watched him let out a single chuckle.

“You’re very excitable.” He commented. “I’ll ask about the wines. You seem to know quite a bit.” He remarked as he took his last bite of the steak.

“I took a beer, wine, and spirits tasting class in undergrad.” I explained with a chuckle.

“For a degree in genetics?” He wondered with a slight smile, though this time it wasn’t smug.

“I needed the extra credits to meet the requirement to graduate.” I shrugged while taking another sip of the wine.

“I might need to see your degree and transcripts before we hire you.”

“Did you just make a joke?” I teased and this time he actually grinned as I ate my last piece of steak. “And a smile too… I must be a very lucky lady to see that.” I wore a toothy smile before I finished off my wine.

“You seem to bring out something in me, princess.” He acknowledged before asking the server about the dessert wines. They brought over a German beerenauslese and left the bottle for us. Tobirama must really be going all out, because I know these are expensive. I took a sip of the wine and it was as sweet as honey. I took a look at the bottle and saw it was written in German, and was from the Mosel region, which was odd considering the wine bottle was brown instead of green. I set the bottle back onto the table and took another sip of the wine. “How is it?” He questioned with rosy cheeks, seems the alcohol was getting to him a smidge.

“Perfect.” I answered dreamily.

“You mentioned art earlier, who’s your favorite artist?” He asked.

“Salvador Dalí.” I hummed. “I just very much enjoy his eccentricities along with how he hid things in his paintings. Plus his talent is exceptional. He had the ability for hyperrealism, but chose to work with surrealism.” I thought back to seeing his artwork at the museum in Tampa. “What about yours?”

“Matisse. I’m particularly a fan of impressionism. It takes the concepts of reality, and enhances it, trying to bring out its true beauty." He spoke with a slight seductive tone before finishing his glass of wine. "Now although Matisse is Post-Impressionist... His command of color and how he's able to capture the essence of what he's painting...” He stalled for a moment as he looked down to the table, shook his head, and turned his gaze back to mine. "It's astonishing really." I finished my wine and he poured me the last glass while the server brought over the check and handed it to him.

“Thank you for everything, Tobirama.” I gave him a small smile which he saw as he quickly glanced up while he paid. “Now please tell me, how on Earth are you still single?” I questioned with a raised brow. “Unless…”

“I am single.” He confirmed with a nod. “But my secret is I’m married to my work.” He wore that slight smug smile again as he leaned in and placed his hand on mine that wasn’t holding the wine glass.

“I must say…” I leaned forward, no longer caring about manners as I placed my elbow on the table. “I find your ambition rather attractive.” I remarked with my lips hiding behind the wine glass before taking another sip.

“Is that so?” He questioned with a raised brow, and I nodded. “You’d be the first.” I took another sip of the wine only to decide to finish it off. He stood up and held out his hand for me to take, which I gladly did. He interlocked his fingers with mine while ignoring that we were holding hands, as if still trying to maintain that stoicism despite his rosy cheeks giving him away as we waited for the town car. While he waited, he pulled out his phone and seemed to check in on a few things. I simply rested my head onto his shoulder and peeked up to see his cheeks turn a deeper shade as he continued to look at his phone, trying to avoid my gaze. When the town car pulled up, he let go of my hand to open the car door for me. I slid inside and he slid in after, where I rested my hand onto his upper thigh. “Are you… Single?” He questioned, almost afraid to ask. “I noticed you change the ring from hand to hand.” He mumbled.

“I wear it to try and avoid unwanted eyes… Your eyes however…” I placed a hand onto his chest and leaned into his ear. “Are very wanted.” I whispered, and when I pulled away I saw his cheeks turn that deeper shade of red again while he stared on ahead while clenching his jaw, trying his best to maintain that stoic composure. My head rested on his shoulder again as I moved my hand from his chest back to his thigh.

“I’d like to see you again.” He finally said while turning his face to mine as I lifted my head. His eyes were now staring at my lips as he placed a hand onto my cheek. He pulled me into a kiss and pressed his soft lips onto mine with his other hand dropping onto my knee. “I’m sorry I just couldn’t resist any longer.” He spoke breathily when parting the kiss, so I pulled him into another one, as my hand not on his thigh went to grip tightly and the back of his neck. My grip loosened and our lips parted with an air of lust filling the space between us.

“I’d love to see you again, though I’m not sure when I can.” I explained as my eyes darted between his.

“You’re not just a trauma surgeon… Are you?” He whispered into my ear.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I whispered back, and I felt his slight smirk against my ear. He kissed my cheek as he pulled away and the car stopped.

“You know where I am now… You’re welcome anytime, princess.” He told me before placing another kiss onto my forehead. After he slid out of the car he peeked back in while bent over after placing a bag into the car, presumably handed to him by his assistant who was waiting for him. “Take her to wherever she needs to go.” He instructed the driver as I looked into the back to see my running clothes and shoes, along with my phone, headphones, and knife. “I hope to see you soon, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amarillos are fried ripe plantains. 
> 
> Beerenauslese and Eiswein are wine where the grapes are left on the vine for a really long time to the point where they're shriveled and have very high sugar content, which is why the wine is so sweet. The difference between the two is that Beerenauslese has grapes that grow a special mold on them. Sounds gross, but tbh it's some of the best wine I've ever had. 
> 
> I believe that's everything I needed to explain. Sorry for forgetting this part. As you can see there wasn't much this chapter.


	5. Hatake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “Because I like you Tobirama…” I confessed again while pulling down on the neck to reveal my face as I felt my cheeks turn red. “And I don’t think I’m good enough for you.” I whispered as I hung my head and my hair hid my face. His hand stopped tracing my knuckles and his fingers rose my face, trying to meet his gaze.
> 
> “I will decide what’s good enough for me, princess.” He commanded with that deep voice of his. My lips parted for a moment as I didn’t understand why he would say such things. I then furrowed my brows and sighed lightly. “Go out to dinner with me.” He ordered as his hand dropped and his finger tip traced along my knuckles again.
> 
> “Well… Given that it wasn’t a question, I can’t really say no, can I?” I teased while leaning towards him some as I crossed my legs. The corners of his lips turned upward as his gaze fell to his paperwork again.
> 
> “I supposed not.” He agreed. “I’ll make the arrangements; you don’t need to worry about a thing.” He insisted before he got up.

I walked back into the room to see Kakashi drop the phone he had been holding. His eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted as I walked closer and placed the bag containing my things onto the bed. I continued to stare at his frozen features as he slowly lowered his hand while I knocked off these achingly tall heels. He shook his head quickly as he snapped out of whatever trance he was in while I went into the bathroom. “You left markings on my neck… I don’t think it’s a good idea to show you off as an abusive husband, even if they weren’t made like that… That’s what people are going to think.” I commented while taking the hibiscus flower out of my hair and undoing the bun to let loose dried waves.

“Where were you?! What are you doing in that dress?! I was just about to call headquarters! You were gone for hours!” He shouted as I watched him walk on top of the bed before making his way to me with his face red and jaw clenched. I looked at myself in the mirror and debated whether or not to wash my face seeing as how we were probably about to go out soon anyways…

“I was out. I went for a run and…” I trailed off while debating how much to tell him.

“And?!” He fumed with raised brows while studying me closely as he stood in the doorway.

“What do you care?” I sneered while pushing past him and walking towards the bed to start taking off the dress.

“You’re still my partner on this mission! Or did you forget we were on one while you wandered off to go shopping?” He hissed as he sat onto the bed, trying to meet my gaze which I was purposefully trying to avoid.

“I didn’t go shopping.” I muttered while covering my upper chest, now feeling exposed.

“Then what were you doing?!” He demanded with a shout behind gritted teeth. “I will not have you jeopardize this for me!” I walked over to my suitcase and crouched in front of it to find my Avenged hoodie, so I quickly put that on with the hood up.

“Trying to forget about you!” I shouted after spinning around, staring him straight in the eyes, and shoving my hands into my hoodie’s pockets.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He snapped back with narrowed eyes.

“It means I can’t just turn emotions on and off the way you can!” I bellowed as I tried to shove my hands deeper into my hoodie, only to start pulling it down.

“Maybe you should learn.” He muttered while turning his head to the side to face away from me. I threw myself onto the bed face first and screamed into the sheets in frustration. “Was it that other guy you danced with last night?” He mumbled, almost… Resentful? I turned my face to the side (but away from his unfairly handsome face) so my voice wouldn’t be muffled as I spoke.

“Yes.” I answered curtly and the world seemed to stop for a moment.

“Is he related to anything mission wise?” He questioned before silence fell between us again.

“No. I know I’m new to this but I’m not an idiot. He’s just a tourist.” I answered bitterly and I felt the sheets pull slightly in the direction where Kakashi was sitting.

“Do you like him?” He whispered. I quickly reached my hands out from under me and pushed myself up off of the bed to stare at him while clenching my jaw tightly.

“No, you don’t get to ask me that.” I huffed behind gritted teeth while pointing menacingly. Angry tears started to well up in my eyes as I tried my best to hold them back.

“So it’s a yes then.” He remarked with a tight nod and I lost all restraint as I slapped him across the face. I started to breath heavily as I regretted what I had just done, but I was still far too angry to apologize.

“You’re a real fucking asshole.” I whispered as he hung his head with his hands gripping the edge of the bed so tightly his knuckles were white. I stomped off outside to the balcony, slamming the glass door behind me. I gripped tightly onto the railing and the tears started flowing as I broke down crying. At this point I didn’t care who could hear me as I groaned and cried out. I stepped onto the railing and bent over the railing some while gripping onto it and pushing my waist against it. Almost as if I were a tube of tears and pushing myself against the railing would squeeze the tears out of me. I just wanted to let it all out, so I could be done with feeling this… Feeling for him… Why did I even feel anything for him at all? Because of that stupid flight? Forget the flight. He’s an asshole… I don’t need that. Now Tobirama… He can be someone good for me.

Sure he doesn’t show his emotions well, but I’ve learned to pick up on things now, and I can read his slight mannerisms. There’s real human emotion under that rough exterior… Such kindness… He was something I could truly fall for but… I wouldn’t. FUCK! Fuck feelings, fuck emotions, fuck my heart. Just take out my heart and not let me feel anything anymore… My head must’ve stayed empty for a while as I came back to feel my arms hanging upside down along with my head, over the railing while my feet gripped onto it to hold me in place. Tears had stopped flowing now so I straightened up and stepped away from the railing. Still feeling somewhat numb of emotion and mind, I walked into the bathroom to find that the make up was all intact. This must be some really good quality, expensive make up… My hair looked like someone teased through it though, but I couldn’t bring myself care. I walked over to the bed where Kakashi laid reading and I laid down in the fetal position facing away from him, just waiting for the numbness to come take me away again.

* * *

The week seemed to fly by in a drunken, mind numbing blur of Kakashi being overly sweet and caring whenever we went out. The emotions and mannerism, it all felt so real, so sincere. We fucked nearly every day, and nearly every time we did, it was like it sobered him up to realize that the mission comes first before any feelings. Why I kept thinking each time was different was beyond me… Maybe it’s because I wasn’t thinking… I was just feeling, feeling lust rather, because at this point everything else started to feel exceptionally numb. I was truly starting to feel like a husk of a human that I once was.

The problem with Kakashi was that when it was good it was… It was more than good, it was perfect. Never had I met someone who understood me so well. Who had been hurt the way I had, who had lived through what I’ve lived through, who had truly made me feel… Normal again. The way he would brush my hair behind my ear and his fingers would linger just a little too long. The way he would trace his fingertips lightly along my skin, stopping at every scar to trace it in a way that felt so comforting. The way he would call me ‘mi amor’ and the way he said it with such affection. The way he would whisper sweet nothings into my ear, making me feel like I was the only person in the room while we were in a crowded bar… How could any of that, not be real? How was he still able to pull away from me like that and turn off every single emotion, completely shutting down as he did…? This man had a hold on me… One that I couldn’t explain, but I knew one reason for it… Not once… Not even once… Did he ever look at me like I was broken.

That’s why I don’t understand what I’m doing in Tobirama’s room right now… Nor did I understand why he wasn’t here… How did I even get here? My mind was still somewhat fuzzy as I tried to think back to the last part I remembered, but the last thing I remember was going out with Kakashi. I looked under the covers to see I wasn’t wearing any pants, instead just a black turtleneck sweater, much like the ones I had seen Tobirama in. Oh God… Did we? No… I shook the thought out of my head. Tobirama wouldn’t do that. I got up and quietly walked into the bathroom to look myself in the mirror. Lipstick was smeared all over the bottom half of my face and my mascara had run. Kakashi… So I must’ve run here… in anger…? But why? I grabbed onto a cloth, put some soap on it and washed my face. I took off the shirt to inspect my body, trying to check for any residual bruises. My thighs and butt were riddled with them, along with hickeys on my chest, neck, and shoulders… I quickly put the turtle neck back on, wanting to hide all of the markings that I was now embarrassed of. I tried my best to tug down on it, trying to hide the ones on my thighs, but to no avail. I made my way out of the bedroom while tugging on the hem.

Tobirama was seated at a dining table that he was now using as a desk as he sipped on what smelled like coffee. I crept over without making a sound to sit down next to him. After a moment his eyes moved off of the paperwork and onto mine.

“How are you feeling?” He questioned in that deep, soothing voice of his.

“Confused mostly.” I told him while resting my head onto my palm and my elbow onto the table.

“Yes well… Given the state you were in, I suspect you don’t remember much.” He pursed his lips as he put down the coffee cup. “You really shouldn’t drink that much if you’re going out alone… Though…” He retracted his hands to under the glass table, though they were covered by all the paper. “Given the way you looked I doubt you were alone.” I sighed and pulled my hand up to my face with the sleeve of the sweater over my hand as I tried my best to hide my face.

“It’s not… It’s not serious…” I tried to explain but he shook his head with his gaze still resting on the documents before him.

“Given how distraught you were, I’d venture a guess it’s more serious than you’re letting on.” He remarked rather coldly while stealing glances. I took a deep breath as I thought about how I was going to handle things.

“Remember… The question you asked in the town car… The one you whispered into my ear?” I wondered aloud. His narrowed, brick red eyes looked into mine before his gaze fell again as he nodded. “It’s not serious… But it is complicated…” I answered.

“I see…” He murmured while going into thought. “Why did you come here?” He questioned while looking me in the eyes. Honestly I didn’t know how to answer him… His eyes showed a certain somberness to them and my heart ached for him. I placed the hand I was hiding behind onto the table in hopes to reach out to him.

“I don’t know… But for me to come to you like that… I know I trust you a great deal…” I confessed while dropping my gaze down, looking through the glass table to see the bruise on my thighs. His fingers brushed up against mine, causing me to look up to his gaze.

“Yes you do seem to trust me quite a bit.” He acknowledged before chuckling. “You were quite incoherent, but you undressed before me. I kept insisting for you to put clothes on, but you kept refusing as I looked away. I quite literally had to give you the shirt off of my back to get you clothed again. I assure you, nothing more happened. I slept out here on the couch.” He explained while resting his head onto his palm with a small smile on his face as I pulled up on the neck portion of the turtle neck to hide my lips. His smile soon faded and his expression became stonewalled. “The only other thing I could make out was something about hot and cold.” He mumbled to himself as his eyes turned to our fingers as his forefinger started to trace along my knuckles. “Why are you hiding your face now? You were vehemently unashamed last night.” He remarked.

“Because I like you Tobirama…” I confessed again while pulling down on the neck to reveal my face as I felt my cheeks turn red. “And I don’t think I’m good enough for you.” I whispered as I hung my head and my hair hid my face. His hand stopped tracing my knuckles and his fingers rose my face, trying to meet his gaze.

“I will decide what’s good enough for me, princess.” He commanded with that deep voice of his. My lips parted for a moment as I didn’t understand why he would say such things. I then furrowed my brows and sighed lightly. “Go out to dinner with me.” He ordered as his hand dropped and his finger tip traced along my knuckles again.

“Well… Given that it wasn’t a question, I can’t really say no, can I?” I teased while leaning towards him some as I crossed my legs. The corners of his lips turned upward as his gaze fell to his paperwork again.

“I supposed not.” He agreed. “I’ll make the arrangements; you don’t need to worry about a thing.” He insisted before he got up. He held out his hand for me to take and led me over towards the door. There he handed me a bag and he draped a grey wool coat that went down to the floor and had a white fur lining around the collar around my shoulders to cover me. I slid my arms through the sleeves of the coat that was a little too big, and a little too long (ok a lot too big and a lot too long, Tobirama is much taller than me). I then held the coat shut to cover my exposed legs as he came around before me. “There’s a town car waiting to take you back down at the entrance.” He explained as he placed a hand on my face and started to thumb my cheek. He leaned in to press a sweet kiss onto my lips, one where my eyes stayed closed even as he was pulling away. His thumb traced over my bottom lip as my eyes fluttered open. “I’ll see you tonight, princess…” He whispered as I felt a small smile blossom onto my face.

I pulled away and made my way down the stairs while barefoot before walking into the elevator. Eventually the elevator stopped and in came two business men, whereas I simply tried my best to hide away in the back. When we reached the lobby, I quickly started to make my way out, getting into the town car and hastily pleading the driver to take me back to the hotel I was staying at. I peeked into the bag to see the skin tight black dress I had worn the night before along with my phone, my money, my shoes, and the knife I had brought. When the car stopped, I quickly ran out and ran back up to the room.

“Oh good, you’re back.” I heard him call out as I came through the door. He rushed up to me with a smile, only to stop in front of me with it fading quickly. “Where did you go?” He grumbled, but I pushed past him.

“I’m not in the mood. Just please give me some space.” I pleaded as I took off the coat and rested it on my luggage.

“Look I don’t know what you did, but we’re in. Yesica tried to find you last night, but when she couldn’t she told me that they want us in Cartagena. We’re going to meet the leader of the Clan del Golfo, but they want to monitor us closely before entrusting us with anything. We need to meet them there in two days. We should leave tomorrow.” He explained as I furrowed my brows trying hard to remember what I did last night… The last thing I recall was Yesica snorting some cocaine off of my breast and me snorting some off of my own breast, but nothing about Cartagena… I sat on the edge of the bed and started to pick at my scalp while trying to remember. “This is good… This is what we wanted.” He stated while walking closer to me. I stopped picking at my scalp and hid my hands in the sleeves of the turtle neck while looking up at him. He wore a soft expression and even a slight smile on his face, which was rare to see in this room.

“I-I don’t remember much from last night…” I stuttered. He crouched down before me with his smile fading and his jaw clenching.

“Were you with that one man last night? The same one from before…? Did he do something to you?” He interrogated as he looked at me with austere eyes.

“Yes it was him, but no… Nothing happened. Besides, it’s not your concern anyways.” I waved him off.

“You’re right.” He spoke coldly as he straightened.

“I’m taking tonight off.” I declared as I took off the black turtle neck and tossed it into the luggage while making my way to the bathroom.

“I don’t think that’s wise.” He warned, so I turned around with my arms on my chest, trying to cover myself and my vulnerability.

“Tell them I woke up sick, I’m sure they’ll believe you considering what happened last night and how I don’t remember.” I told him while standing in the doorway to the bathroom, but he shook his head.

“That’s not what I’m referring to.” He corrected as he clenched his jaw. Fuck him.

“And why not?” I questioned, but he just shoved his hands into his khaki short pockets while trying to avoid my gaze. “You know what? Fuck you Hatake.” I sneered before turning around and slamming the bathroom door behind me. I stepped into the shower to bathe, making sure to take my time and let the warm water relax my muscles. The nerve of that man to really think he has any right to an opinion on my love life when he’s been playing games with me this entire time. I mean sure we’re supposed to act like newlyweds but… Did he have to be so…  _ Good _ at it? Did he really have to whisper how he thought I looked beautiful into my ear when nobody was looking? Did he really have to wrap those strong arms around me when he fell asleep, only to give me the cold shoulder the next morning? He’s so… INFURIATING! Breathe… I took a deep breath through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth. Ok. I’m ok… I turned off the water and grabbed onto a towel to dry myself off.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Kakashi toss some piece of paper onto the bed in frustration. I closed the bathroom door and he spun around to look at me with wide eyes and a guilty look on his face. I noticed a wrapped box peeking out behind him.

“Uh… Thi-this came for you…” He stuttered while stepping to the side, and turning around to hand me the note he had tossed. “I thought it might be from the cartel, so I read it… I’m sorry…” He muttered as he headed out towards the balcony.

“Yeah because cartels send presents in fancy wrapping!” I called out. “Mind your own fucking business.” I muttered as I stared at the red box that had beveled gold designs on it. I took a look down at the note that was left with it.

> _ Princess, _
> 
> _ Thank you for giving me the chance to take the essence of your reality, and bring out your true beauty. To me, you are finer than even the most exquisite Matisse. I picked out a dress for you for tonight, please wear it along with the shoes and the earrings and I’ll be here to pick you up at 6:30PM. I look forward to seeing you. _
> 
> _ Yours, _
> 
> _ Tobirama _

I held the note up to my chest as I glanced at the clock. It was 5PM now which means I should probably start getting ready. He’s so sweet… Probably much more expressive in written form than he’ll ever be in person, but I don’t mind. At least with him I know where I actually stand. My eyes drifted up to Kakashi and could see how tense his body was from here. I shook my head and ignored him. He’s had his chance… He’s had many chances in fact. I removed the lid of the box and revealed some sparkling heels lined with crystals. I put down the stilettos with the ankle strap onto the ground beside the bed and pulled out a smaller velvet box, when I opened it, they revealed dangling silver earrings each with three princess cut diamonds. Jesus Tobirama… Maybe they’re crystals… I hope they are… I closed the box and placed them aside to look at the dress. I picked up the dress to see the entire thing was made up of black lace. The upper body portion was lined with something similar to skin color panty hose that held it together while below the waist were multiple layers of a black netting fabric. The dress had long sleeves, a neckline in a V shape that dropped down to the waist, and a slit on one side that seemed to go up to somewhere along the upper thigh. I ran into the bathroom to start some eye make up. I went for a black smokey eye with black liner on my lids, and a barely pink lip, keeping it mostly a neutral tone. I tried my best to blow dry my hair while in a bun but it was still damp, so I ended up loosening it and finishing blow drying it while loose, hoping to get some waves in. I put on the dress, changed out my earrings, and put on the heels. I walked back into the bathroom and pulled all my hair to the side opposite of the slit and pinned it with some bobby pins. I stepped back to look at myself in the mirror and take myself in. I looked… Like some sort of actress or celebrity or… Princess… I chuckled to myself as I stepped out of the bathroom with a little sway in my hips, suddenly feeling confident. I stopped in front of Kakashi who had just come back in and was heading to the bathroom.

His mouth parted and his cheeks turned red as he gave me a once over. “You…” He took my hand that had the ring and held it while wearing a soft smile. “You look beautiful…” He whispered as he stepped closer. He placed his other hand onto my cheek and threaded his fingers back into my hair.

“Don’t.” I warned him after he leaned in for a kiss and I had turned away. “You’ve had your chance.” I took off the stupid ring I was supposed to wear and placed it onto the nightstand behind me after I pulled away from his hold. “You don’t get to do that to me.” I warned. I watched him from the corner of my eye and could see his jaw clenching as he stared at me. He rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

I grabbed the wool coat from earlier and put it on. After buttoning it and pulling out my hair, I headed out down stairs to go meet up with Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartagena is a walled city on the coast of Colombia, facing the Carribbean sea. 
> 
> Clan del Gulfo is clan of the Gulf for a literal translation. They are an active drug cartel that has some stake in Cartagena. I like to try to make things as realistic as possible when I can.
> 
> Side note: Inspiration for this chapter was brought to you by the whirlwind that was the Princess Diana-Prince Charles-Camilla love triangle. Can you tell?


	6. Hashirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “You know, my brother is quite smitten with you.” Hashirama told me as he leaned into me.
> 
> “Hashirama!” Tobirama snapped with his brows furrowed while I giggled.
> 
> “Is he now?” I questioned with a playful tone as I rested my head on Tobirama’s shoulder and peered up at him. His cheeks were pink as he stared out the window. I took his arm in mine and leaned back over to Hashirama. “Can I tell you a secret?” I whispered loudly to Hashirama as I craned my neck in his direction, not wanting to let go of Tobirama’s arm. Hashirama grinned and nodded, clearly excited I was playing along with him. “I’m quite smitten with your brother.” I told him in hushed tones, but loud enough for Tobirama to hear if he was so inclined. I went back to rest my head on Tobirama’s shoulder when suddenly Hashirama smacked the back of his hand onto Tobirama’s stomach.
> 
> “You hear that brother?! She likes you!” Hashirama beamed with a toothy grin. Tobirama’s head snapped towards his brother with his jaw clenching tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Enjoy a lovely date with this dreamboat of a man. Well the first half anyways. I'm currently writing the second half, and if I finish I'll post it today.

I walked out of the hotel to see both Tobirama and Hashirama standing in front of a town car. Tobirama wore a black wool coat with a white fur lining on it whereas Hashirama’s was just a plain grey. “I didn’t realize I had two dates.” I joked at which Hashirama laughed while Tobirama simply turned the edges of his lips upwards while looking down to the ground for a moment as I approached. Tobirama opened the door and Hashirama slid in. I was about to slide in but he grabbed onto my hand.

“I’m sorry but I had forgotten that there was a gala tonight that I was supposed to attend with my brother. I hope you don’t mind that he’s tagging along, princess.” He explained before pressing his lips to the back of my palm.

“Not at all. I think it’s sweet that you two spend time together.” I told him with a smile as he dropped my hand and motioned for me to get into the town car. I slid into the town car, sitting next to Hashirama. Tobirama slid in and closed the door behind him.

“You know, my brother is quite smitten with you.” Hashirama told me as he leaned into me.

“Hashirama!” Tobirama snapped with his brows furrowed while I giggled.

“Is he now?” I questioned with a playful tone as I rested my head on Tobirama’s shoulder and peered up at him. His cheeks were pink as he stared out the window. I took his arm in mine and leaned back over to Hashirama. “Can I tell you a secret?” I whispered loudly to Hashirama as I craned my neck in his direction, not wanting to let go of Tobirama’s arm. Hashirama grinned and nodded, clearly excited I was playing along with him. “I’m quite smitten with your brother.” I told him in hushed tones, but loud enough for Tobirama to hear if he was so inclined. I went back to rest my head on Tobirama’s shoulder when suddenly Hashirama smacked the back of his hand onto Tobirama’s stomach.

“You hear that brother?! She likes you!” Hashirama beamed with a toothy grin. Tobirama’s head snapped towards his brother with his jaw clenching tightly.

“You need to stay quiet, elder brother!” Tobirama fumed while blushing furiously, but Hashirama just rolled his eyes.

“He’s always like this.” Hashirama whispered to me. “Although…” He started while straightening up. “He’s been a lot less grumpy since he met you.” Hashirama winked while I heard Tobirama grumble. Tobirama was turned away, looking out the window, completely ignoring the two of us. I traced delicate fingers down the arm that I clung to.

“Relax…” I cooed to Tobirama as I watched his jaw clench as he stared outwards. I nuzzled my face into his arm and took him in. He smelled woodsy, like pine or oak… My sense of smell has never been great but the smell of a warm night in front of a fireplace exuded from him and I clung tighter to his arm as I felt his shoulder relax a bit. The car came to a stop and I let go of his arm. He slid out and held out his hand for me to take. I got out of the car and he led me aside for a moment. Hashirama slid out of the car and walked on into the gold museum. Tobirama took my arm and we followed along behind Hashirama. Once we got past the entrance and to what was normally the reception desk, they both took off their wool coats to reveal the both of them in black tuxedos with bow ties. They were both dashing. Hashirama with his silky hair resting on his chest while his hands were in his pockets, and Tobirama with his strong jaw pointed as he readjusted the cuffs of his shirt underneath his suit jacket. I started to unbutton the wool coat I was wearing and Tobirama came around behind me. His delicate hands removed the coat off my shoulders before tossing it over his arm to hand it to the person tending the coats.

“Go on ahead brother, find us a table.” Tobirama ordered as he handed off the coats. Hashirama nodded and walked on towards the light piano music that was playing. When he turned around he rested up against the reception desk behind him and studied me closely. It was like I was a section under a microscope, needing to have every detail taken in. He took a few steps towards me, took my hand and raised it over my head before spinning me around slowly. When he stopped he pulled me in against him with his hand resting on the small of my back. “You look stunning, radiant.” He whispered after leaning into my ear with that deep voice of his. I placed my hands onto his chest and felt the muscles hidden away beneath as a shiver went down my spine.

“You look…” I trailed off as he pulled away and stared into my eyes while I traced my fingers from one hand lightly on his chest. “So…” I trailed off again trying to formulate words as my eyes drifted down to my fingers as they traced along the outline of one of his pectorals. I snuck my hand under the suit jacket and gripped tightly onto his waist as my eyes fluttered back up to his with my lips slightly parted. “I’m speechless.” I admitted with a smile as the heat rose to my cheeks. He let out a single chuckle.

“I never thought I’d see you flustered, princess.” He replied with that small smug smile before bending down to my ear. “That blush looks positively magnificent on you.” He cooed with a dark seductive voice into my ear and I clung on tightly to his shirt as he pulled away, only to stop and leave a kiss on my cheek. He placed his hand onto my cheek, and I closed my eyes and leaned into it. “Let’s go find my brother.” He spoke softly as my eyes opened. He removed his hand to place it onto the small of my back and he guided me into the main hall. There were standing tables laid out along with a bar. Everyone seemed to be holding cocktails as they mingled in the room that was filled with piano music. Everyone was either in a tux or in lavish dresses with exuberant jewelry. We approached Hashirama who was standing at a table with a beer in his hand.

“My brother always did have an eye for beautiful things.” Hashirama remarked with a smile as I stood by him with Tobirama at my side. I could feel myself blushing as I turned to look up at Tobirama who was watching my every move. Had he taken his eyes off of me?

“What would you like to drink?” He questioned while bending over to my ear, almost like he wanted his words to be for me alone.

“Hmm…” I hummed while I pondered for a moment. “An old fashioned.” I told him decidedly with a smile on my face as I turned my head towards his.

“What was the name of that class you took?” He asked with a brow raised.

“Beer, wine, and spirits tasting.” I answered and he raised his head while wearing that barely there smug smile again.

“Seems they taught you well, princess.” He commented before his eyes turned to me again. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He leaned down again to my ear with his lips brushing against it. “Stay here. Don’t move.” He ordered with a seductive growl which caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. He traced his hand along my back as he left and I turned to Hashirama who was grinning wide.

“You’re the first person he’s gone on a second date with in a long time you know.” Hashirama remarked in a playful tone before taking a sip of his beer.

“Did he scare them all off?” I joked with a giggle.

“No…” Hashirama shook his head with a smile with his silky locks moving along with him as he put the hand not holding the beer into his pant pocket. “I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that Tobirama can charm anyone if he truly wants to. The problem is his standards are insanely high.” He explained before taking a sip of what looked like craft beer.

“High?” I questioned with raised brows before furrowing them and making a face. “He’s seeing me, isn’t he?” Is he drunk already? He doesn’t sound it… Hashirama simply laughed as if I was being silly.

“He wants a beautiful woman who’s well educated, and I don’t mean bachelors, he wants the whole nine yards.” He started counting with his fingers as he listed off Tobirama’s wants. “They have to love both science  _ and _ art, and I don’t mean like superficially, they have to be into it. They NEED to know how to dance, they can’t just have a degree and not retain what they learned, they need to be smart too. He likes them to be adventurous, and they have to maintain his interest… And so far, his company is the only thing that’s been able to do that.” He sighed and took a few gulps of his beer after he was finished ranting. “Seriously I was starting to think he was going to die alone.” He mentioned as Tobirama came into view in my periphery.

“Alone?” I asked meekly. 

“Yes, our mother would always repeat the saying ‘mejor solo que mal acompañado’ and he took it to heart it seems.” He shrugged and Tobirama scowled as he approached and heard the topic of conversation. He came around behind me and placed the drinks down onto the table to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You meet all of them you know. He told me so himself.” Hashirama stated as he held up his beer in pride while gripping onto his suit jacket before taking a sip.

“Elder brother! How many times have I asked you to not talk about my love life?!” He shouted and I could see a vein starting to pop in his temple. I locked fingers with his free hand and leaned into him while placing my other hand onto his chest.

“Relax.” I cooed trying to use my most soothing voice as I reached for the hand that was still pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s ok…” I cooed while bringing his hand down to the table. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh before taking a sip of his drink. I reached over for my drink and took a sip of the old fashioned through the stirring straw.

“I’m sorry they didn’t have maraschino cherries.” Tobirama commented.

“It’s fine, I’m not so picky as to care for the type of cherry they use.” I told him while putting the whole cherry in my mouth, stem and all. After eating the cherry I fiddled with the stem in my mouth, tying it out of habit. Except I’m at a gala… At a museum where the exhibits are mostly solid gold… What am I doing? Que puta jíbara soy, maldita sea! I quickly tied the knot and subtly put the tied stem onto the napkin with the drink, trying not to draw attention. Except Hashirama and Tobirama were both watching me closely and Hashirama was bearing a sly smile before raising his brows while looking at his brother.

“That was pretty quick there.” Hashirama smiled before taking a sip of his beer and I turned positively red. I turned to Tobirama who was staring at me with an unreadable face.

“I’m so sorry, I-I don’t know why I did that, I think I’m just used to doing it, I wasn’t even thinking about it.” I stopped rambling when I saw the corners of his mouth turned upwards. He put his arm around me so I quietly grabbed the drink and started to quickly down it, trying to hide my shame. “So what do you do Hashirama?” I questioned, trying to take the attention off of me.

“Oh, I’m the mayor of San Diego.” He chimed with his eyes lit up.

“Mayor? I see it… How are you able to take a vacation like this though?” I questioned before Tobirama bent down to kiss my cheek.

“I’m going to go get you another.” He whispered before heading off.

“I have people taking care of things until I get back. I check in every now and then and I’ve been mayor for years now, I think I’ve earned it.” He smiled. “Also, please know, it might seem like he’s giving you the cold shoulder, but I assure you he’s not.” Hashirama started to explain as Tobirama started to make his way back from the bar.

“I know Hashirama. I’ve learned his ways.” I assured him with a smile while subtly gesturing to Tobirama, so Hashirama would stop talking about him.

“She’s very perceptive, isn’t she?” Hashirama remarked to Tobirama as he set the drinks down before us.

“Very.” He commented curtly as I took a sip of the old fashioned. Tobirama rested his hand on the small of my back as he took a sip of his drink.

“Hashirama, you know… There’s a woman on your 7 who’s been eyeing you since we got here. You should go say hi.” I suggested as he looked behind him. He finished his beer and put the empty bottle on the table.

“I think I’ll go say hi.” He agreed before wandering off.

“I wish you hadn’t done that.” Tobirama said with a slight groan. I twisted my body to him and saw a look of disdain on his face. “I can’t keep an eye on him this way.”

“He’s in charge of a whole city, surely you can leave him alone for a while.” I leaned into him and placed my hand onto his chest while looking up to him, into those redish eyes. “Besides…” I looked to my finger where I was tracing circles around one of the buttons on his shirt. “I just wanted you all to myself for a bit. Is that so wrong…?” I dragged out my words in almost a teasing tone. When I checked to see his reaction, he was staring on ahead with a slight pinkness on his cheeks while he clenched his jaw.

“I’m sorry about the way I act around Hashirama. My brother doesn’t respect my privacy.” He remarked, trying his best to change the subject before taking a sip of his drink.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind anymore now that I’ve figured you out.” I teased as I removed my hand from his chest to take a sip of my own drink while peeking up at him from the corner of my eye. His eyes were narrowed as he watched me, so I looked away trying my best to be coy.

“Is that so…?” He hummed before donning a slight smirk. “What have you figured out then?”

“You’re better at expressing yourself through written words than actually saying them out loud. You don’t like to feel vulnerable, so you put on a hard shell. That’s why you have quite the poker face, your smile never being anything more than the corners of your lips turned upwards.” I peeked at him from the corner of my eye to see him stonewalled, taking a sip of his drink. “When you’re embarrassed because something vulnerable has been revealed, you lash out in anger… Almost like a show of strength to counter the vulnerability.”

“Nothing slips by you.” He remarked before taking another sip of his drink.

“Why don’t we talk about something else?” I suggested before drinking some of my own cocktail.

“I don’t need you to protect my pride.” He commented in a tone that bordered angry. I found myself letting out a huff with a smirk on my face as I watched his reaction. Soon there was a slight smirk on his own face. “Though I suppose it’s probably for the best.”

“What  _ is  _ your favorite Matisse?” I wondered out loud, changing the topic before he changed his mind. 

“Well I very much enjoy the Still Life With a Purro. How the first one was more realistic but then the second one he did in pointillism, and it brought so much life into something that is essentially, lifeless. Then there’s the Notre Dames.” He seemed to be coming alive now as he spoke, but even still he couldn’t look at me directly when doing so. “There’s one he did in 1902 that used a lot of blue hues. I believe it captures some of the mundaneness… The Loneliness that can come with living in a city, but the other two… The other two he did in 1904, those held much more vibrancy to them.” He let out a huff as he shook his hung head before finally meeting my gaze. “You’ll have to excuse my ramblings; I have never been able to pick a favorite.” He confessed with the edges of his mouth turned up. 

“You’re forgiven. What about Dalí? Or is he too eccentric for your stoic tastes?” I teased and he showed me his slight smirk.

“Far too eccentric.” He acknowledged. “Although in his early years, he focused more on post-impressionism and there’s one that I enjoyed that I saw in Madrid. It was pointillism as well and supposed to be a landscape, though didn’t resemble one at all. I always found it very curious. And you princess? Are you familiar with Matisse or is he not eccentric enough for you?”

“Another joke. Hashirama was right, you are taken with me.” I teased with a sly smile as I hid it behind the rim of my glass. His jaw clenched as his cheeks turned a bit rosy when his eyes fell to the drink on the table. “I am familiar with Matisse, though not as much as you. My favorite is a pointillism one, there’s several people on what appears to be a nude beach, it’s all very colorful.”

“Luxe, Calme et Volupté.” He interjected while nodding to himself as he spoke with a perfect french accent. Such a renaissance man.

“Sure… I’m not very good with names of things unless it’s medical.” I chuckled and he raised a brow. “For Dalí my favorite has to be the Matador. I remember having seen it before in photos, but then I went to the museum in Florida for it and… It’s so much larger than I could ever have imagined. It’s very captivating and the detail, the symbolism, the layers… I love it.” He was smiling slightly as he watched me speak. Soon enough though, they started to call everyone to the dinner.

“Let’s go, it seems my brother has secured us a table.” Tobirama and I started to walk over to where Hashirama was seated. He was using his hand on the small of my back to guide me, much like he did while we danced. As we approached, I noticed Hashirama had his phone out. There was a photo of him with a woman with red hair and a young child. I took the seat next to Hashirama, and Tobirama sat down next to me. I leaned forward on the table and… That’s when I noticed the ring on Hashirama’s ring finger. He was married… And I tried to set him up.

“I’m so sorry Hashirama, I had no idea you were married.” I told him quietly while leaning into him, but he laughed in response.

“It’s fine.” He waved me off. We were served a salad to start, along with some wine, and we began to eat while making small talk with the people we joined. At some point in the dinner I felt the need to confess something to him. He was so charismatic, and easy to talk to… Maybe he’d be able to shed some light onto why Tobirama was interested in someone like me. I leaned over to him and elbowed him to get his attention. He looked back at me with his dark chocolate eyes going a little wide as he waited for me to speak.

“I know you mentioned that I meet all of Tobirama’s requirements…” I whispered to him and I saw Tobirama peeking out at me as he feigned staring at his plate of food before him. “But I’m far more broken than I let on.” I confessed and I found myself gripping my bicep, right where my tattoo from my military days was. Hashirama’s concerned look molded into a smile.

“Something tells me he’s not too concerned about that.” He whispered back as he nosed to Tobirama where he quickly stabbed his steak as blush crept on his cheeks from having been caught watching us both. I smiled to myself as I settled back into my seat and continued eating again. Maybe Hashirama was right… Maybe Tobirama is smitten. I crossed my legs under the table and let my calf brush up against Tobirama’s knee which caused the corners of his mouth to slowly drift up. He seems to really enjoy subtleties. I finished my food, as did everyone else at the table, and they brought us dessert. Crème brulee. I cracked the hard sugar shell with my spoon before grabbing a bite. It was sweet creamy goodness. I bounced my calf in excitement and it rubbed against Tobirama’s knee.

“Enjoying the dessert?” He questioned in a way that sounded like he was smirking, without actually wearing a smirk himself. I nodded with a wide smile as I took another bite, feeling rather giddy as I relished the sweet taste. He huffed out a single chuckle before taking a bite of the brulee himself.

“Laughter from younger brother? Well I hardly hear that, hopefully you stick around so he’s not quite so grumpy anymore.” Hashirama remarked as he nudged me with his elbow.

“Hashirama!” Tobirama snapped as his ears turned red. I did my best to stifle giggles as I snuck my hand under the table to place onto his thigh. Our other guests at the table were shocked, wide eyed, and had sunk back into their chair at the sudden outburst while Hashirama chuckled before taking a sip of his beer. I smoothed my hand over Tobirama’s thigh as I continued to eat the crème brulee and Tobirama’s jaw unclenched. I finished up my dessert and Tobirama placed a hand onto my chin, pulling my face towards his. With his other hand he grabbed his cloth napkin and he delicately wiped away a smidge of the crème brulee that seemed to have remained on the corner of my lips. His eyes stared at my lips as he lingered for a moment. Abruptly, he pulled away and readjusted his bowtie after tossing the cloth napkin back into his lap rather carelessly. He cleared his throat as a little blush crept onto his cheeks and he took a sip of his wine. I smiled to myself for a moment as I rested my lips on the rim of the wine glass while replaying the moment we just had in my head… Only to start feeling embarrassed about how undignified I am. Really? He had to clean my face because I can’t even eat properly? Pero que jíbara soy, coño! Maldita sea, carajo. “Everything alright? You seem distraught.” Tobirama remarked, pulling me away from my thoughts as I looked back up at him. Great… Another thing to be embarrassed about.

“No, I’m fine.” I smiled nervously while watching his stonewalled face before I turned back to my lap with furrowed brows and tight lips. His knee brushed against my calf, his way of granting me some subtle reassurance. I pursed my lips as I held back a smile before I took another sip of the wine. The auctioneer took the stage and started to announce that they would begin soon. Tobirama peered over at Hashirama and nodded to him before he stood up and held out his hand for me to take. I tilted my head to the side and raised a brow as I took Tobirama’s hand.

Once I stood up, he held out his arm, which I gladly took and he guided us away from the event and the auctioneer’s voice slowly grew more and more distant. He went around a wall that looked like it should have been gated off, but he led me up the stairs and soon enough we were amongst the displays.

The first hall contained some materials that the natives used to purify the gold in order to work with it, while the rest of the halls seemed to have works from the different native tribes. There were masks, various different bands (whether for piercings or to wear around the arm or neck), and I stopped at a helmet. Below the helmet that was within a glass case was an explanation describing how they never tested for hardiness when it came to the metals, that instead they chose gold because the color represents the sun. How curious… I found myself stopping frequently as I had pulled away from Tobirama to look at the marvelous exhibits. There were such intricacies and delicate works to each piece. It was amazing considering the tools they used at the time. I stopped in front of the vestido del cacique, and admired the plates, the headgear, and the jewelry they would wear. Tobirama stood next to me with his hands in his pockets.

“What do you think of it all?” Tobirama questioned while staring at the gold.

“The exhibits, the gala, the outfit you got me, the city itself…?” I teased as I trailed off with a smile. He wore his ever so slight smile as he stared down at his feet.

“I meant the exhibits, but by all means princess, tell me everything.” He spoke in that deep, suave voice of his as he turned his head to me slightly while still trying to hide some of himself from me. I looked back to the gold in front of me and admired it some more.

“The complexity of the pieces is astounding. I also really like that they chose the metal based on color, even for armor… As if their sun god would protect them from the harsh realities of war because of their loyalties.” I unintentionally finished somewhat bitterly, and his eyes drifted back to the floor. Why am I even here? It’s not as if I’ll be able to pursue this further… I felt his arm brush up against mine as he had inched closer and pulled me out of my thoughts. “The outfit is too much, Tobirama. You really shouldn’t have.” I insisted. His head snapped to me, which I could see in my periphery, but I continued to stare at the silhouette of the cacique.

“It’s not too much. I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t feel out of place. Would you have had something to wear had I not gifted you the dress?” He wondered aloud with his head tilting an inch.

“I didn’t exactly pack with galas in mind, no.” I chuckled as I looked down to the tips of the heels lined with crystals that were peeking out from the hem of the dress. “The  _ princess _ cut on the earrings was a nice touch.” I admitted with a smile and he let out a single chuckle.

“Caught that did you?” He questioned as he turned to me and threaded one of his hands into my hair, forcing me to turn and face him. His eyes studied my face as his free hand slowly drifted onto my cheek, and he pulled me in for a sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I melted into him as the kiss intensified. I parted my lips and I was finally able to taste him as I felt butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. His tongue danced nearly as eloquently as he did as I pressed my hips into his. That’s when he parted the kiss. He took a quick step back and cleared his throat as my fingers went to my lips. His ears were red and a light blush painted itself onto his cheeks. “You’ll have to excuse me for getting carried away, princess.” He announced before clearing his throat and readjusting his bowtie again as he looked down but at nowhere in particular. “I… I’ve been waiting to kiss you all night.” He admitted when his eyes caught mine, only to step and face the exhibit again once he realized he had spoken out loud. I pressed my knuckles to my lips as I tried to hide a smile that crept onto my face.

“You’re rather cute when you’re like this.” I commented as I bit my lower lip that was still hidden. His head whipped to mine with a scowl on his face.

“I am anything but!” He scoffed as his ears turned again and I tried my best to hold back giggles. His scowl faded into a slight smile as he looked away. “I don’t think I’ve been called cute since I was a child.” He remarked as his gaze drifted towards the ceiling. I approached him slowly, one hand creeping around to his back and the other onto his cheek to turn him towards me. I pulled gently and his hands drifted to my hips as I kissed him again. This time they were just a few pecks. Lips grazing as they continued to linger on each other. His eyes remained on my lips between kisses while my hot breath lingered between us, but everything still felt playful. One of his hands drifted to lace into my hair as he closed the space between us. He breathed me into a kiss, with much more ferocious intensity. Our tongues soon danced again and I pressed my hips into his which led him to grip tighter onto my hip. I let out a soft, stifled moan against his lips and he broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead to mine and started to thumb my cheek. “Princess, I’d much rather take things slow.” He spoke in a tone that was deeper than the one he used before. I let out a sigh and pulled away to then turn around and grip onto my bicep… Covering my tattoo once again.

“I have to confess something.” I told him while I gripped tightly at my bicep. He didn’t speak, so instead I continued. “I actually have to leave tomorrow… Because of…” I shook my head as I cut myself off. “I’d like to spend the night with you, Tobirama…” I said while I glanced at him while looking back over my shoulder. His hands were in his pockets and his lips were tight, but he wasn’t giving anything else away. I faced down at the ground before me as knots built in my stomach and I hunched over. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner… I just. I wanted to forget. You’re a dreamboat of a man, Tobirama. I guess I just… I wanted to feel like the princess you make me feel like, even if only for a night.” I finished my confession as I hunched in on myself further, trying to make myself as small as I felt. I heard his footsteps approach as he walked around in front of me. My eyes looked past his shoes and he gently lifted my chin so I could stare into those curious brick red eyes of his.

“When must you turn back into a pumpkin?” He joked with a small, genuine smile as a large one crept onto my face while I stared at his lips.

“Another joke and a smile from Tobirama? My, my, what a lucky lady I am.” I teased as I closed the space between our lips. His smile still lingered on his lips as I laced my fingers into his hair. He pulled away after the peck, and his thumb traced my bottom lip.

“Whatever you want tonight princess, it’s yours.” He declared before breathing me into another kiss in a sudden burst of passion. His free hand went to the small of my back and I pressed my hips into him again as another moan stifled against his lips. The heated kiss broke when we heard footsteps coming our way. We stepped away from each other as we faced the oncoming footsteps.

A man in a security guard uniform approached us both as I felt Tobirama’s hand gently place itself on the small of my back. “Ustedes no pueden estar aquí!” The security guard shouted at us as he approached.

“Oh I’m so sorry, I just needed to use the ladies room and he was just helping me find it.” I told him while feigning a nervous laughter as the security guard’s eyes drifted between the two of us while his brows furrowed and his lips tightened. He doesn’t seem to know English… “Yo, baño.” I spoke with a thick American accent as I pointed at me and then around the museum aimlessly. The security guard rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“Venganse!” He shouted annoyed while motioning for us to follow him. He started muttering about how tedious us rich americans were under his breath as we followed behind him.

“Well played.” Tobirama whispered into my ear as we headed down the stairs. I smirked and puffed out my chest a little as we joined the gala once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> What am I doing? Que puta jíbara soy, maldita sea! - Jíbara is basically the Puerto Rican version of countryside folk, she's basically condemning herself for being uncultured. Puta is whore and maldita sea equivalent would be goddammit. 
> 
> Pero que jíbara soy, coño! Maldita sea, carajo. - Again, she's basically just condemning herself for being/feeling uncultured. Coño equivalent would kind of be fuck but specifically when used in outrage by itself or excitement. Then she says goddammit all to hell. What a beautiful vocabulary. 
> 
> “Ustedes no pueden estar aquí!” The security guard shouted at us as he approached. - You're not allowed to be here. 
> 
> “Yo, baño.” I spoke with a thick American accent - Me, bathroom.
> 
> “Venganse!” He shouted - Come, follow me!
> 
> vestido del cacique - Basically the headdress and other gear worn by the tribal leader of which ever indigenous tribe. There's quite a few on display at the gold museum in Bogota. I think about five tribes from what I remember reading.


	7. Angela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:  
> “You’re staring.” He mentioned and I smiled.
> 
> “Is that going to be a problem?” I asked as I folded my arms underneath my chest. One of the edges of his mouth turned up into a smirk as he took a sip from his refilled wine glass.
> 
> “I’ve seen more expression in him tonight than I have this entire trip.” Hashirama spoke to me lowly as he leaned into me and I pursed my lips to try and hide a smile.
> 
> “Elder brother!” Tobirama snapped, acting on instinct.
> 
> “I got to see a whole smile from him just a little earlier.” I spoke just loud enough for Tobirama to hear and his jaw unclenched.
> 
> “This is exactly what I meant earlier.” Hashirama whispered to me before leaning away. I leaned in a little closer to Tobirama and I placed my hand on his thigh underneath the table.
> 
> “It’s truly not fair the effect you have on me. You’re so… Bewitching, princess.” He mumbled as he leaned closer to me, without being near enough to feel his lips, but close enough to have his hot breath tickle my ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm... Turns out this date is three parts. Ooops... Also I really like Tobirama and I may or may not write an AU to this AU that's more focused on Tobirama. I also may or may not have started writing it... Oops.

We went back to join Hashirama who was chatting up a storm with the other guests while the auction went on. It seems they were auctioning off replicas of some of the items seen in the exhibit. By the prices they were going for, it seems they were all made from solid gold as well. I crossed my legs and my calf brushed against his knee as he finished off the wine that he had left on the table. I started watching the pieces, each one getting seemingly more extravagant than the last. Some of these were rather gaudy, not my style at all. Tobirama placed a bid on a pair of cufflinks that looked like the shape of a person in that pre-Colombian form. He was quickly outbid by other interested parties, but Tobirama doesn’t strike me as the person who would back down easily from something he wants… He quickly placed another bid only to be out bid again. I studied his face closely, but he was completely stonewalled with only the slightest hint of something… Focus? Yeah… The way a predator looks at their prey. Eventually he won the bid, and his eyes met mine. “You’re staring.” He mentioned and I smiled.

“Is that going to be a problem?” I asked as I folded my arms underneath my chest. One of the edges of his mouth turned up into a smirk as he took a sip from his refilled wine glass.

“I’ve seen more expression in him tonight than I have this entire trip.” Hashirama spoke to me lowly as he leaned into me and I pursed my lips to try and hide a smile.

“Elder brother!” Tobirama snapped, acting on instinct.

“I got to see a whole smile from him just a little earlier.” I spoke just loud enough for Tobirama to hear and his jaw unclenched.

“This is exactly what I meant earlier.” Hashirama whispered to me before leaning away. I leaned in a little closer to Tobirama and I placed my hand on his thigh underneath the table.

“It’s truly not fair the effect you have on me. You’re so… Bewitching, princess.” He mumbled as he leaned closer to me, without being near enough to feel his lips, but close enough to have his hot breath tickle my ear. Without thinking my hand dipped into his inner thigh as my eyes closed and I let out a happy hum.

They brought out an arm band in which the gap for the arm band ended with two suns. Tobirama placed a bid on it and I looked at him with a brow raised, but he was far too enthralled to notice my glare. He continued bidding until he got what he wanted, something I felt he would do fairly often. I watched him with my head tilted to the side and my brow raised, but he ignored my stare.

“You’d be interesting to play poker with.” I commented with a smirk as my lips rested on my wine glass.

“Poker?” Hashirama perked up out of the conversation he was having.

“She meant to play with me, older brother. Now return back to the conversation you were having.” Tobirama demanded as his eyes narrowed at the ways of Hashirama. Hashirama bore a guilty look on his face which left me confused, but he went back to the conversation he was having with the other people seated at the table. Tobirama placed his hand on the back of my chair and rested it there. “I could say the same to you. I’m sure you’d make an excellent competitor with your quick wit and ability to lie so smoothly.” He remarked with a whisper as he leaned into me. “Do you think we’ll ever get the chance to play?” He wondered aloud and I felt a pang of guilt take over as I sunk into my chair some. “I didn’t mean it that way princess. Please, don’t sulk. Enjoy the night.” He pleaded before he placed a quick kiss on my temple.

“I… I hope we can.” I mumbled to him. His hand drifted a little away from the frame of the chair as he sweetly thumbed my shoulder, all while pretending he was doing no such thing. I think he’s trying to comfort me… But his eyes were very intent on the auction. Well… The ending of the auction. It seems they were wrapping things up.

“I need to go and take care of the auction items. Please wait for me here until I get back.” He murmured while leaning into me. He stood up and buttoned his suit jacket while narrowing his eyes at Hashirama, while Hashirama grew a sly smile. Tobirama took in a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, shook his head, and murmured about how his brother would be the death of him before wandering off.

“So tell me, _are you_ as smitten with him as he is with you?” Hashirama asked nonchalantly before taking a sip of his beer. I could feel blush creeping onto my cheeks and so, in a very Tobirama fashion, I clenched my jaw and took a sip of my wine. “Oh no, you’re learning from him.” He joked before snickering. “I noticed that you don’t have any more of your lipstick.” He remarked and my fingertips went to my lips. Hashirama grew a smug smile this time as the woman I tried to hook Hashirama up with held out some lipstick for me to take.

“You look like a red gal, here.” She held out the lipstick and shook it once as the servers took away the empty plates. “Go on, it’s fine really.” She shook it again and I took the black lipstick case that had markings all over it and a big K on the gold top. When I opened the lipstick, it was indeed bright red. I smoothed some into my bottom lip and instinctively used the sharp edge to line my pronounced cupid’s bow. I twisted the lipstick back into the tube, capped it, and handed it back to the woman as I pursed my lips. She placed the lipstick back into her clutch and I unpursed my lips. “Perfect! I'm Angela.” She smiled with her own red lips as I enjoyed how smooth my lips felt now. That lipstick must’ve had something to moisturize too. “So how long have you and-“ She started speaking to me but looked over at Hashirama for a moment. “Tobirama was it? What peculiar names…” She blinked a few times and looked back at me. “How long have you and Tobirama been together?” She questioned.

“Uh…” I took a sip of the wine as I felt my cheeks grow hot. “Not very long. We just met recently.” I told her while staring at the wine glass as I set it down on the table.

“You two look like you’ve known each other for far longer, years even.” I met the woman’s green eyes and she had a dreamy look to her. “You two even look like you’re in love.” She remarked and Hashirama smiled smugly while waggling his brows. I grew wide eyed and instinctively my fingers went to fiddle with the wedding band, only I wasn’t wearing it tonight. I found myself staring at my fingers as I started to hear salsa music start playing while they lowered the lights above.

“They make a great couple, don’t they?” I heard Hashirama agree. “Will you do me the honor of dancing with me, my dear?” When I looked up I saw Hashirama holding out his hand for the woman to take, which she seemed all too eager to do. It seemed she was alone here tonight, so I don’t blame her for being excited to have found someone to spend it with, even if platonically. A drink was placed before me as Tobirama sat back down in his chair.

“I hope my elder brother wasn’t too much trouble while I was away.” He spoke with such a grumpy tone as he stared at his drink. The elderly couple got up and started to dance as well, leaving Tobirama and I alone.

“I actually like him. He’s very charismatic.” I smiled a small smile at him and his eyes turned to me and drifted to my lips. He stared for a moment, then abruptly turned back to his drink as he took another sip.

“He can be very charismatic, but he also doesn’t have a filter which is why people trust him as their mayor but… Be careful with what you say around him.” He warned as I placed my hand over his thigh again. He took my hand in both of his and stared at it. He initially started to fiddle with my hand, but then moved to massaging it. Something seemed to be on his mind, but I decided to wait patiently for him to speak again. “I was serious you know… I could use an MD at my company. The position is yours if you want it.” He spoke slowly and cautiously while leaving a sense of nonchalant in the air. He certainly had mastered the art of avoiding vulnerability to a T. “We offer relocation packages as well.” He mentioned while stealing a glance at me. I smiled to myself and looked down at our hands.

“That’s quite generous… And unusual.” I remarked. “I just recently started this job though. I’d like to see where it leads.” I confessed and his eyes went to study my face while I continued to watch our hands despite him stopping the massage. He nodded to himself as he started up the massage again.

“I understand.” Which I knew he would. “It’s hard to pull away when you finally find something that maintains your interest so well.” He acknowledged and I nodded in agreement. “I do find myself in DC quite often.” He commented as his head tilted away from me. “Would…” He stopped the massaging again and faced me this time, so I granted him the courtesy of facing him. “Would you allow me the pleasure of seeing you again whenever I’m in town?” His eyes darted between mine as he awaited my answer. My eyes drifted to my drink as I smiled thoughtfully.

“I’d love that, Tobirama.” I felt him lean in and place a tender kiss onto my cheek before pulling away, though his presence lingered and I felt the heat from his breath on my ear. I turned to face him and his lips were less than an inch away from mine. He stared at my lips once again, but quickly straightened and cleared his throat. Too many eyes for him. Probably far too many.

“You really want to spend the night with me? You realize you don’t owe me anything, princess, right?” He mentioned off handedly while he started to massage my hand.

“I want to spend as much time with you as I can…” I told him as I leaned in closely, hopefully tickling his neck some with my breath as I placed my free hand onto his chest. “Before, turning back into a pumpkin I believe is how you put it?” I peeked up at him as I smoothed over his chest with my hand slipping under his suit jacket, but his eyes were staring past me to the hands in his lap below with his jaw clenching.

“Yes well… I just want to be certain that it’s of your own volition, and not out of some sense of obligation. I assure you everything I have given you is yours to keep with no expectations in return. I know I’m a hard man to deal with and your presence… It’s more than enough.” He finally looked down to me with that last sentence, and the edges of his mouth turned upwards at seeing my smile.

“I want you to know, at no point in time have you ever made me feel like I owe you anything.” I assured before resting my head on his shoulder.

“Good.” He hummed and I felt his shoulders relax and his chest rumble beneath my hand as I started watching Hashirama dance while wondering why Tobirama hadn’t asked me to dance yet. “Tell me princess, what dances do you know, other than how to dance to Marc Anthony?” I giggled a little as I watched Hashirama spin out his partner and keep an open stance.

“I know how to dance to more than just Marc Anthony you know.” I remarked playfully.

“I’m aware. I watched you dancing with that other fellow with the silver hair.” I lifted my head to look him in the eye and he moved past to make his way to my ear. “It seems you have a type, princess.” He spoke in a deep, dark, seductive tone and I felt speechless… And not entirely in a good way. “I take it he’s the one who… Well…” He spoke and started clenching his jaw as I pushed, retracting my arm from his chest that was now tense. I would’ve pulled away my hand from his lap, but he started massaging it again, and well… It was calming.

“Yes.” I admitted as I pursed my lips and stared at my hand. He shook his head once and continued to clench his jaw. “He’s…” I started, but I knew I would have to choose my words carefully and speak quietly. “My partner.” I confessed which led to him peeking at me with narrowed eyes. “But not in the sense that you’re my partner.” I quickly added and I could see his shoulders relax some. “It’s…”

“Complicated.” We both remarked at the same time. I pursed my lips into a smile and the corners of his lips turned upwards as he stopped massaging my hand.

“Yes I recall… I’m not sure if you can answer princess, but the job you have… It can only be done in DC, correct?” He wondered while studying my face closely.

“That is correct.” This was about as much as I would be able to answer him and he gave me a curt nod.

“I understand.” He repeated as he continued to watch me.

“Also I know most ballroom dances. I took a ballroom dancing class during undergrad.” I informed him and his face scrunched up in a mixture of bewilderment and amusement. The most expressive face I’ve seen from him thus far.

“You know princess, if you change your mind and you do come work for me, I will have to see those transcripts.” He joked but I could tell there was just enough seriousness there that let me know I would need to bring the transcripts.

“I did take classes like molecular genetics too you know!” I pouted and softly hit his chest before turning away with my arms crossed underneath my chest. He chuckled… Not just once, but he let out a few hearty chuckles. I turned to see him over my shoulder and smiled at him and he gave me a genuine smile in response. I leaned back into him and placed my hand back onto his chest with my head resting on his shoulder. “You have a nice laugh… You should use it more often.” I commented as my finger traced around a button and I stole a glance up at him.

“I’d much rather save them for you.” He hummed again and I felt his chest rumble under my hand as blush crept up on my cheeks. “Could you elaborate on which dances, princess?”

“Well I already knew salsa and merengue, but they taught us those. They also taught tango and waltz…. Though waltz can be a little iffy for me sometimes. They also taught us cha cha, but I can not get the rhythm down for the life of me on that one. They taught us swing! Oh I love swing… It’s so much fun… I know foxtrot, and I picked up bachata from nightlife of course.” I peeked up at him and he still held a genuine smile, although this one was smaller than the one from before.

“You _can_ tango though…?” He questioned with his brow raised. “As in you won’t have any problems following if I lead you?” So he’d like to tango… That could be… My hand went to where my chest met my neck and I straightened some so I could better gauge his reaction.

“Yes.” I replied and there was a glint in his eye. “You can fan me continuously with no problem… I’m quite good at them…” I remarked with a quick brow raise before I leaned into his ear. “And I must say… The fanning really makes my legs look superb.” I purred and quickly licked the outermost portion of his ear without pressing my lips to it before pulling away. His face was stonewalled, or should I say… Flustered as he clenched his jaw and stared at me with red ears and blush on his cheeks. A devious grin grew on my face as I bit one of the corners of my bottom lip.

“Hechicera, divina seductora…” He mumbled underneath his breath as he placed his hand onto my cheek and threaded his fingers into my hair while holding an intense gaze with those almond shaped eyes of his that I could so easily get lost in.

**THUD!**

Our gaze broke and his hand quickly retreated as our heads snapped to follow the sound.

“Younger brother!” Hashirama shouted with a slur. “Why haven’t you taken this woman you’re so keen on, out to dance?” He finished his, heavily slurred, question with a bow to me and I did my best to try and hold the burst of laughter in.

“Hashirama you utter fool!” Tobirama stood up suddenly with the chair skidding behind him. Luckily the music was rather loud and kept from too many eyes going our way. He took in a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and he scrunched his face in anger. I grabbed onto his other hand that was balled into a fist and held it between the two of mine. It slowly loosened as he relaxed.

“I’m just trying to help you, younger brother.” Hashirama insisted before he turned to me. “You want to dance, don’t you?” He questioned with a smile and I pursed my lips as I peeked up at Tobirama. Tobirama knelt before me, took my hand, and kissed the back of my palm.

“I’m terribly sorry, princess. I need to go send Hashirama back to the hotel and call my assistant to ensure he gets back to his room and doesn’t wander off. I’ll just be putting him into a town car, please stay… Enjoy a drink.” Tobirama pleaded and I brushed some of his hair back, out of his face.

“Please stand up.” I chuckled and he slowly stood up as did I. “I’m going to go get a drink, and I’ll be right here waiting when you get back.” I assured him before turning to Hashirama. He winked at me and I walked up to him and hugged him. “Have a good night Hashirama, try to go easy on Tobirama.” I leaned in to him and said: “I’d like him alive and not dead from a stroke.” I joked to which Hashirama laughed as he held his stomach. Tobirama walked around and placed a hand onto Hashirama’s shoulder, guiding him away.

“I like her! You better work at keeping her!” I heard Hashirama beaming before they got too far for me to hear over the music that was still playing. I made my way to the open bar and ordered a scotch mojito. The bar was mostly empty as people were mostly out dancing with a few stragglers at their tables. I rested my forearms on the bar and my breasts over my forearms as I waited for the bartender to bring me my drink. I huffed from boredom as I looked around the bar. They had a wide variety of scotches here tonight: Lagavulin, Balvenie, Macallan (of course), Walker (also of course), Glenfiddich… Kakashi would surely have enjoyed this… No. I shook my head vigorously. I am on a lovely date with Tobirama. Tobirama whose… God is he ever charming. Yet… I can’t be fully honest with him. I wish I could but… Plus he’s on the other side of the country. He’s not going to give up his company, and I would never want him to… Just enjoy tonight for what it was. That’s the plan.

“Mojito?” Tobirama asked with his hand on the small of my back. I looked down to the empty glass that I hadn’t even realized I was drinking from.

“Yeah… I was feeling something a little different.” I replied. “Everything sorted?” I questioned with a smile as I caught him looking at my lips again. He nodded and he placed his hand on my cheek and threaded his fingers in my hair. His face inched closer and I thought he was going to pull me in for a kiss, but he stopped short.

“Will you dance with me, princess?” He asked while studying my face.

“Of course, Tobirama.” I purred into his ear while rolling my r’s in his name, and I licked the outer shell with my hand pressed to his chest. When I pulled away, I could see his ears were red again and his cheeks were positively pink.

“Hechicera, divina tentadora…” He muttered under his breath as his tense hand thumbed gently at my cheek. He cleared his throat as he stepped away. “Come.” He held out hand for me to take but I grew a sinister smile at his choice of word. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw as he pursed his lips, searching for a more appropriate word. “Ven.” He practically ordered with a much more commanding tone. I covered my mouth gracefully as I held back a snicker before I took his hand. He walked me to the edge of the dance floor where they were playing some salsa.

His other hand drifted the small of my back and he pulled me in close only to spin me out. He pulled himself into me, to then spin me out again. He repeated this a few times while occasionally taking a step or two as we moved further into the center of the dance floor. He was quite talented at navigating, making sure to pull me in before a less experienced couple would come crashing into me. My dress would spin outwards some as he spun me around, and of course any time he spun me out and I presented myself, I would slide my leg through one of the slits. Once we were at the location he desired he pulled me into a basket pressed against him. “Your legs do look superb in this dress.” He spoke into my ear with a voice deeper than what I normally hear. I peeked up at him and stole a kiss, pressing against the edge of his lips. He broke the basket, spun me out, and pulled me back into him.

My hand moved from its natural placement on his shoulder, to wiping the red lipstick off of his face. His hand moved from mine and he gripped tightly at my wrist as he pressed my flush up against him while I let out a gasp at the jolt. His head lowered so his cheek was pressed to mine with my hand that was on his cheek returning to his shoulder. “I’m going to have to ask you **not** to do that again, princess.” He pulled away and loosened his hold on me with his hand returning to holding mine. His eyes darted around my face and they quickly softened to then have his eyes dart between mine with the edges of his lips turning downwards with his mouth barely parted. “I’m sorry princess. I…” His eyes drifted to the ground as he looked to the side while maintaining a simple step going along with the rhythm. His jaw was clenching and he softly squeezed my hand. “I don’t like open displays like that. I’ve allowed you to lean into me tonight and put your hand on my chest because that’s easier to ignore but a kiss…” He trailed off and his face was so distraught. I inched my hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck to pull him in closer.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know. I won’t do it again, really. It’s not a problem.” I assured him. “I’ll let you lead.” I spoke over the music as I pulled away. “You are good at leading anyways.” I joked and his eyes rested on mine again. He allowed himself a small smile before he spun me again and held me in an open stance. He pulled me in to press his chest to mine and we danced around to cross bodies with my hand grazing his abdomen (feeling his ripped stomach muscles), then did so once more, and again, and again. He finished the song by spinning me out and my leg stretched out. He then pulled me in tightly as something much slower came on, sounded like… Cumbia?

“Shall we take a break, princess?” He wondered aloud.

“Do you know cumbia?” I questioned and his smile turned rather smug. “Teach me then.” It was me ordering him this time, but he still held that smug smile as he came around to stand beside me.

“The basic step.” He announced as he started to place his left foot back and touch with his toes before returning. He then repeated the same with his right. I followed in turn with the rhythm of the song for a few steps and he held my fingertips in his hands as he kept the rhythm going. He did a slow basic turn, guiding me with his hands, and pulled me into a closed stance now as we kept doing the basic step. We continued with the basic step for a few more moments as I adjusted to the closed stance. “You’re a quick teach.” He commented.

“They’re not all that different from each other.” I remarked as I finally took my eyes off my feet and started to dance without watching them.

“Then why do you struggle with cha cha?” He questioned with a playfully teasing tone.

“It’s too similar to salsa, the rhythm messes me up.” I explained and he let out a chuckle. “I don’t know what else to say, ask my feet.” I commented and he did another slow, outward spin, pulling me back in as the song ended.

“Could you wait here for a moment please, princess?” He pleaded as his eyes searched mine. I nodded and stood in the middle of the dance floor as the next song came on. Sounded like champeta music. I swayed my hips, keeping in time and rhythm with the song as I watched Tobirama go up to the DJ. I noticed him slip the DJ something and I chuckled to myself. He started to make his way back down and I continued moving along with the song. A man, maybe late forties, wearing glasses and had hair that was brown with grey mixed in, started to approach me. The man started grasping onto my fingertips as a way to ask me to dance, but I quickly pulled my hand back, gave a soft smile, and my eyes went searching for Tobirama but I had lost him. The man was going to reach out again, but Tobirama swept in and grasped onto my hand instead. “I should’ve known better than to leave you out on the dance floor alone.” He sneered as he looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. I placed my hand onto his cheek to turn his face back to me as the man behind him slowly went away. “Are you alright?” He asked as he stepped closer to me.

“I’m fine Tobirama.” I chuckled as his eyes wandered on my body. “Let’s dance.” I suggested as I unbuttoned his suit jacket and slid my hand underneath it and rested it at his back.

“I don’t normally dance to this.” He warned.

“It’s easy… I’ll teach you.” I told him as I peeked up at him to see his jaw was clenched as he looked forward.

“Alright.” He replied begrudgingly as I smiled. I hooked my leg around his thigh, pressed my hips to his, and started sway and roll them along to the rhythm of the song. Tobirama on the other hand, grew rigid.

“Just move to the rhythm.” I urged as I held him in an embrace and I peeked up at him. His jaw was clenched, but his face showed no other emotion as he watched me and the song changed to another champeta. “Don’t believe me? Look around.” I shrugged as I rested my head onto his shoulder with my breath on his neck. He placed one hand onto the small of back as he craned his neck down to me while beginning to grind his hips against mine.

“Hechicera…” He mumbled into my ear as he ran his hand up my exposed thigh. “Maldita coquetta.” He growled into my ear as he gripped tightly onto my thigh. His hips rolled just right and a light moan escaped my lips.

“So I’m a maldita now?” I teased as my eyes traced along his neck. “ _And_ a coquetta? I think I liked temptress and seductress more.” His hips bucked up just right and another quiet moan escaped. His chest rumbled as he let out a happy hum and it clicked. “Yo creo que tu eres el que estas mariposeando ahora.” I purred. He donned a smug smile on his face as he bucked his hips that same way again causing another moan to be released. I balled my hands into fists as I clung onto his shirt. We continued to dance in our close embrace for the rest of the song and I tried to make it my personal challenge to get him to moan, but… To no avail. The song faded out and I unhooked my leg from his thigh as I started to hear a piano note play. Quickly Tobirama clung to me tightly, placing his hand between my shoulder blades and holding my hand in his. I rested my free hand onto his shoulder and I realized the song was tango.

More specifically, I knew the exact song… Te Aviso, Te Anuncio by Shakira… She is Colombian I suppose. Tobirama and I took a few steps in the direction he led to then let go of my hand, and he reached down with his hand caressing my curves as I placed my hand onto his chest. That same hand of his then gripped onto my thigh, pulled it up, and caressed my bare, exposed thigh further outward until his hand rested behind my knee. He then pulled me into him as he leaned back and I was stretched onto him with his thigh between my legs. I watched his face wear that small smug smile of his again as I wondered what he had planned. His hand shifted my leg to move my footing as he slowly lowered my leg down. He grabbed my hand from his chest to hold his and he pushed me back. I kicked my leg back and slammed the tip of my toes on the ground as he did the same. He pulled me in close as we switched sides while our calves hooked around each other’s as we changed position all while holding an intense gaze. He stepped around me while my leg stayed out, turning me like a ballet dancer in a music box as I held my pose. His hand then pushed against mine to swing me out as he had me hold a pose. After a moment when the accordion started again he pulled me in and kept my upper body rigid so he could start fanning me. When he did, he did it in slow, but jerky motions that aligned with the accordion in the song. My hips continued to twist back and forth in tight 180 motions until the heavier part of the song came on. He then pulled me in close for more basic steps, trying to maintain and follow the quick, quick, slow pattern of tango throughout the song. Occasionally he would spin me, fan me, or dance around me as we held our intense gaze. His legs continued to hook around mine and mine around his, our hips continuing to press against each other, all of this sexual tension building as he continued to grip tightly onto my hand.

My leg hooked around his as he spun me around and my other foot lifted off of the ground, almost having me do an aerial in the process as the more tangoesque portion came on. He opted for more… expressive and passionate movements as we continued to move with a little more heat between us while he spun me into a basket and he guided me to crabwalking. “Do you trust me?” He asked with his lips pressed against my ear. I nodded as his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. “When I say jump, you jump and stiffen up your leg not in my grasp, got it?” He explained as he stopped the basket, freed one of his hands, and felt down my curves again. I rested my head back against his shoulder and let out a yes that was almost a moan. He swung me out and pulled me back in under his arm to then pull me into a closed stance. His hand went to feel down my curves again, with his hand lingering just a smidge on my behind as he breathed in my scent at my neck. I purred his name into his ear as he hooked my leg again while caressing my thigh and pulling me into him. His cheek dragged along my neck as his lips found their way to my ear. “Jump.” He whispered, so I placed my hands onto his shoulders and jumped a little while keeping the my leg not in his hand swung out and stiffened. His hand tightened as it was now on the small of my back and he was pressing our hips tightly together as he lifted me and slowly spun us. I clung tightly to him around his neck to hold me in place as I watched everyone start to watch us. Tobirama sure did know how to put on a show. He slowly placed me back down and held me while I hooked my calf around his thigh. “You did good.” He cooed as he straightened while holding my hooked leg in place. I smiled at him as I nosed my way to his neck, trying to be careful to not place my lips on it, so as to not leave a lipstick mark.

We continued to tango as we started circling around each other, our calves brushing against each other, hips pressing against each other… Lips getting within an inch of each other, but never touching. He twisted me and stopped me at his side and pulled me towards him with my hips resting against his as he extended me onto him. Then, he pulled me back into him in a basket with my legs slightly split, so instead he used both of his hands to caress down at my curves before moving back upwards as I let out another quiet moan. “Is it that you’re allowed to touch me, but not me to you, or is it allowed because it's during dancing…?” I wondered genuinely but my tone was laced with sarcasm.

“Hook your arm around the back of my neck.” He ordered, so I did and he caressed down the side he had more access to now that my arm was out of the way. His hand went to my inner thigh while near my knee and he pulled up to his hip so it was at a bit more than a 90 degree angle. He breathed in my scent as he turned with his lips now pressed against my ear. “Jump.” He commanded, so I hooked my calf back around him as I jumped and he gripped tightly at my inner thigh. “Dancing doesn’t count, princess.” He cooed as I held on tightly to his shoulder and he slowly spun us both around a few times. I huffed a chuckle as I watched the crowd that had now encircled us.

“I’ll make you eat your words you know.” I warned to him as I pressed my cheek to his as he slowly lowered me. I kicked out my leg that had been wrapped around him so that the velocity of it now had me facing him. His slight smile was still smug as he pulled me into the closed stance.

“I’d love to see you try.” He commented as he started fanning me to the rhythmic drum beats. “You were right though…” His eyes drifted down towards our feet as I tilted my head to the side while maintaining my upper body rigid. “The fanning makes your legs look sublime.” His voice was dripping with lust as his gaze slowly drifted back up towards me and I could feel my cheeks turning pink. His calf hooked around mine before he kicked back and he dipped me. With his hand on the small of my back, I bent backwards with my neck hanging upside down as I felt his hot breath trace along the bare skin from the very deep V of the dress. I felt myself shudder as he slowly lifted me with his hand on my back, rigid, tracing upwards slowly. His hot breath brushed along my skin from my waist, to between my breasts, to my collar bone, and all the way up my neck. He pressed his nose to my neck again as he hooked at my thigh and pulled me into him this time, his hand on my back also drifting down… Feeling my curves with a strained and tense hand… Resting on the back of my upper thigh. The song was coming to an end… What would he have me do…?

“Hook your arms around my neck.” He breathed into my ear. I hooked my arms around his neck and I could feel him stopping himself from nibbling on my ear. “Jump and hook your legs around my waist.” He growled, so I jumped and hooked both legs around his hips. One of his hands flew to my upper back and the other to the back of my head. As my face and his were now less than an inch away his, his hot breath lingering on my lips. “Let your arms go. I’ve got you.” He insisted, so I rested my hands on his biceps. His hands cradled me as he lowered me and I stretched out my arms as he presented me to the crowd, sweeping me from side to side before pulling me back up to him. I loosened my legs around him with my hands on his shoulders to step onto the ground. He laced his fingers into my hair and pulled me into his shoulder so he could whisper into my ear as a few people clapped for us. “You make such pretty noises, mi bella princesa.”

They seemed to continue with the Shakira theme, only this time… They played bachata. How strange… Not typical for here, but… Perfect for me. “You know how to dance to bachata, don’t you...? Tobirama?” I questioned and finished with a quick flick of my tongue on his outer shell before closing the space between us with a body roll as I grasped onto his hand.

“Hechicera…” He growled as he tucked his other arm under mine and placed his hand onto my back between my shoulder blades. We lowered ourselves slightly with our hips rubbing together and our legs intertwined as we danced in rhythm to the song. My hand loosened from his as I bucked my hips forward to body roll upwards while feeling along his bicep and resting my hand on the nape of his neck. His hand gripped onto my hip as he held me tighter with an embrace before spinning us both together without ever letting our chests break away. He loosened his hold on me as we stopped spinning and my hands traced along his strong arms as we parted. We did a quick simple step before I spun, following him along the side. When I faced him I caressed his face before letting my hand linger on his chest, popping open a button while I bit my lip and slid my hand onto his bare skin. He gripped my wrist, then my hand and spun me out before he gripped at my hips and pulled me flush against him. “Seductora…” He whispered into my ear as one of my hands drifted up to his cheek and the other rested on one of his forearms as I pushed my behind against him while doing another body roll.

“I warned you.” I teased before nipping quickly at his ear. His hands moved my hips even more so than I normally would before he caused my body to whip to the side in rhythm with the song. He let his lips rest on my neck, though he never quite kissed me, as one of his hands slid up my abdomen and his fingertips slid through the neckline at my waist, touching my bare skin. His hand kept slipping in further while his other hand gripped onto my hip on the same side. He then gripped at my waist under the dress and twisted me while pulling his hand out from under my dress with quick but fluid movements, so that I was now facing him. My hands caught his as he pulled me in and I used another body roll to close the space between us with my hands now wrapping around his neck again. One of his went to rest between my shoulder blades as the other rested on my chest, slowly moving upwards. His hand crept up to my neck, as we moved our hips rhythmically to the song, his hand rested with his middle finger on one edge of my jaw, his thumb at the other, and his forefinger on my chin. With that hand, he pushed my head back as he parted our chests and rolled my neck back from side to side, my hair whipping around in the process. As he pulled me back in he raised his hand on my neck further so he could trace his thumb delicately across my lower lip. That same hand threaded into my hair, resting onto the back of my neck as he held his lips so close to mine that they might brush together if we were to speak. “Eat your words yet?” I questioned with our lips grazing ever so slightly before I bucked my hips into him in another body roll. His forehead pressed to mine and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as I pressed my hips against his and lifted my thigh a little more so that it would rub against him as he moved his hips. He pulled my head into his shoulder as he stopped caring as much about showy moves now, just wanting to feel our bodies pressed together as we continued to dance.

“I’ve never been bested at my own game before.” His voice deep and thick with lust as his words breathed into my ear. He spun us both around again as he held me tight to him.

“There’s a reason they call bachata: sex on a hardwood floor.” I purred into his ear as I clung to his jacket with my other hand that had been resting on his back. His chest rumbled against mine in a happy hum.

“If this is a preview for tonight… I might not let you leave, princess.” He warned with a smirk I could feel against my ear. I bucked my hips into his with another body roll and I could feel him starting to harden. “Hechicera.” He growled again before pushing me away and creating distance between us. He took this as an opening for more showy moves now, as he spun me round. He continued a pattern of spinning me, doing a few basic steps with a little added flair, and then spinning me in one shape or form again. At one point he stopped me halfway through a spin with his hand between my upper chest and my neck. He then rested his other hand onto my upper back and pushed me backwards with my knees now bending. Once he had lowered me to his liking he took his hand from my neck and I body rolled myself straight. He gripped onto my hand and pulled me back towards him. His hand rested on my shoulder while the other felt down my curves and finished at my hip which he then gripped tightly and pulled into him. After he repeated the same motion with my other side, I rested my hands in his hair with my forearms resting on his shoulders. His hands went to my back, feeling tense but with gentle touches, as he held me tightly against him. I pressed my hips into him as much as I could with my cheek against his, lips parted, breathing onto his ear… I closed my eyes and felt the friction between my legs from our movements, letting moans run free from my lips.

I could feel him hardening again against my thigh, so he spun me out again. To my surprise, he pulled me back into him with a body roll and my back pressed against his. His hands gripped tightly at my hips as the song slowed. He tightly gripped trying to control my sways, wanting me to go faster, but I refused. Instead I opted to press against him with painstakingly slow motions in line to the slow down of the song. His thickness pressed against my behind as his fingers dug into my hips. “Maldita coquetta.” He growled again into my ear as he pressed his scrunched face against my neck. I placed my hand onto his cheek and thumbed it gently before grabbing at his hands on my hips, spinning under them, and placing his hands at my neck as I pressed back up against him.

“Take me away with you after this song, Tobirama.” I pleaded after nosing my way to his ear.

“As you wish.” He whispered back while gracing my cheek with a kiss as we continued to move our hips to the song. I lowered one of my hands back onto his chest, slipping my hand back through his shirt where the undone button was to feel his skin. Just as the song was ending he placed a hand onto my chest again, so I did a body roll. He then finished by lowering me back again on display only this time he lowered his face between my breasts. His nose traced along my skin as he raised me up and held my face an inch away from his. “Shall we leave…? Mi princesa… Mi hechicera…” He questioned between breaths before he took my hand and kissed the back of my palm. I nodded quickly as I stepped away and the song changed to some more salsa. “Give me a moment.” He pleaded in my ear as he kept me close but not touching with his eyes closed. He took a gulp, readjusted his pants, and buttoned his shirt and suit jacket. He then spun me around and guided me through the crowd with a hand of his on my shoulder. We walked past the tables where we ate at while I took all my hair and placed it over my shoulder whilst I took out the bobby pins and readjusted. After we walked past the standing tables he walked up to my side and placed his hand on the small of my back. We reached the entrance and the desk that held our coats. Tobirama handed the ticket to the person working behind the desk as I waited idly by… Watching him. He seemed to be far more muscular than what his suit would let on.

He stood in front of the desk with his hands in his pocket. His white, messy, wiry hair, poking out in all directions… The way he stood up straight… How he was polite, but also curt, keeping everyone at arms length… Everyone but me. I who peaked his interest. I wondered how long I would keep it under normal circumstances. Probably not very long… I gripped onto my forearm as I started to hunch over and look down at the toes of my heels that were peeking out from underneath the dress. He draped the grey coat with the white fur around the neck, over my shoulders. I slid my arms through and he held out his arm for me took take while his other arm held his coat draped over his forearm. My arm slid through his while he guided us to the town car that awaited us outside that would lead us back to his room, where we might be able to get some of the sexual tension to finally subside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hechicera, divina seductora…” He mumbled - Sorceress, divine seductress.  
> “Hechicera, divina tentadora…” He muttered - Sorceress, divine temptress.  
> “Ven.” - it's literally just come in spanish with the benefit of not having the wordplay that Tobirama was trying to avoid.  
> “Hechicera…” He mumbled into my ear as he ran his hand up my exposed thigh. “Maldita coquetta.” He growled into my ear - Sorceress, Dammned flirt.  
> “Yo creo que tu eres el que estas mariposeando ahora.” I purred. - I think you're the one that's mariposeando now, which in this context kind of means flirting, turning the tables, while adding a connotation of being flippant  
> “You make such pretty noises, mi bella princesa.” - My beautiful princess  
> “Hechicera…” He growled - Sorceress  
> “Seductora…” He whispered - Seductress  
> He calls her these names a few more times, but I think you guys have learned them by now.  
> Also those are legit Shakira songs which are linked here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8C6xDjQ66wM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEvKn-QgAY0  
> Writing reference for bachata moves:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqlvEUPfaeY  
> Writing reference for tango involved the very shakira music video and this video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUI-1B3qWOY
> 
> Also if you're curious where I got the term hechicera specifically from, here and enjoy:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oO4003w-bKI
> 
> I think that covers everything... Also I might wait a bit to post the Tobirama AU. For some reason I'm writing like at the beginning and at a part I started in the middle? Writing is weird.


	8. Vivian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:
> 
> “Leave.” Tobirama stated as I watched his jaw clenched while the assistant blinked in shock with her mouth parted. “Leave!” He shouted while pointing to the door. She took in a deep breath, closed her mouth, and quietly walked out the door with her hair swaying in the ponytail behind her. He let go of me and walked towards the couch, placing his coat on the back of the couch with his hands gripping tightly on it as he hunched forward. I walked forward and started to rub his back when I approached. “I’m sorry you had to see that. She… She’s made a habit to nose her way into my personal life, doing things I haven’t asked her to do… Trying to find out more about it as she invades my privacy.” He gripped tighter onto the couch as he clenched so tightly at his jaw. “I deplore it but she’s excellent at the parts I do ask her to do… Maybe I should let her go.” He ranted as I continued to rub his back in soothing circles. I leaned in to place a kiss onto his cheek and his body straightened. Even with these tall heels I was still shorter than him by quite a bit as he looked down on me.

He held open the door of the town car and I slid in with him joining in after. I clung to his arm with my head resting on his shoulder and I crossed my leg to the point where my calf went over his knee. His free hand smoothed over my shin and I peaked up at him from the corner of my eye. He was clenching his jaw and his ear that I could see was red.

“Do you… Want to…? If you’d rather not, we don’t have to do anything, Tobirama.” I told him as I ran one of my hands up and down his bicep and I studied his face. His face softened as he turned to me with his brows slightly furrowed and his lips parted while he watched me closely for a moment. He turned back to look out the window and he gripped tightly onto the edge of my thigh.

“I assure you, I’d like nothing more…” He turned his head towards me again and I lifted my head up. His eyes locked onto my lips only to move past them and press his to my ear. “Than to ravish you.” He growled as his hand slid further up my outer thigh while he placed a few kisses onto my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a quiet moan only to have him pull away and look out the window. When my eyes fluttered open, all I could see was the back of his head and how red his ears were. I placed one of my hands onto the one he had on my thigh and clutched onto it. He clutched back and pulled my knuckle to press up against his lips before resting our hands back onto my upper outer thigh. I lowered my other hand from his arm down into his lap to then grip onto his inner thigh, somewhere near the middle while I rested my head onto his shoulder. “Hechicera…” He mumbled again under his breath.

“I know why you call me princess, but why are you calling me hechicera…?” I started to wonder as I waited for him while I smoothed over the back of his hand with my thumb as we sat there all good and tangled.

“Because princess…” He let out a small sigh before he turned to me with his free hand caressing my cheek as he pressed his forehead to mine. “The spell you have on me is bewitching.” He leaned in to kiss me but stopped himself short again. Just as I was about to close the gap, he pulled away with the car coming to a halt. “Patience princess.” He urged as he helped me out of the town car. We walked into the lobby and towards the elevator with my hand holding his as he gripped tightly. Once in the elevator, he gripped onto my hand even tighter as the sexual tension between us loomed.

“Tobirama, could you loosen your grip?” I asked, but instead of responding he just let go of my hand and flexed his fingers while I did the same.

“I’m sorry princess…” He mumbled as he anxiously watched the floors as the elevator traveled upwards. Emotions were seeping through his tough exterior as he continued to clench his jaw and flex his hand. His eyes drifted onto me as he gave me a once over only to lock eyes with me. He looked back at the level indicator and then back at my lips. I heard him mutter something akin to ‘fuck it’ as he breathed me into a kiss while cupping his face in my hands. I started to stumble back as I clung to his biceps while he pushed me against the elevator wall. I bucked my hips into his as the kiss intensified, and I was finally able to taste him again. He pushed back at my hips with his and I could feel him starting to grow hard as the elevator dinged and the door swung open. We quickly broke the kiss as he stepped away and cleared his throat while trying to wipe the lipstick off of his mouth with the back of his hand. I used my fingers to rub away any stray streaks as we walked up the stairs to the penthouse level. Once we walked up to the door, he stopped before it after placing the keycard in. “You’re absolutely certain, princess?” A million thoughts ran through my head as he cupped my face and laced his fingers into my hair. All my thoughts were mostly about why he was so hesitant about this, but never was there in a doubt in my mind that I wanted him in this moment. I placed my hands on his shoulders, jumped, and wrapped my legs around his hips.

“Just take me, Tobirama.” I demanded with a whisper before I pulled him into a kiss. He held one hand at the small of my back to help hold me up while the other fiddled with the door. He walked us into the penthouse without breaking the kiss and motioned at my legs to let go as the door closed behind us.

“Oh!” We heard a voice say as I dropped my feet to the floor. He quickly broke the kiss and pushed me behind him, almost protective, as he tried to wipe his mouth again with the back of his hand. “I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” His assistant came from around the corner. Her outfit was a very fashionable business type, a tweed skirt, red sweater turtle neck, and her thick rimmed glasses with black ankle boots. “How was the gala?” She questioned.

“Why are you here, Vivian?” Tobirama’s tone was harsh, cold, and demanding and she flinched as her eyes grew wide.

“I was working on the proposal that’s due on Monday.” She explained as I peeked out from behind Tobirama after having cleaned my lipstick from the edges of my mouth. I gripped onto his bicep and forearm as I watched from behind him and his hand clasped around one of my elbows as he tried to swing me back.

“You can do that in your room, why are you here?” He was growing impatient, and you could hear it in his voice as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I thought you’d want to know about your brother-“

“Why? Did something happen to him?” Tobirama’s hand flung down as he searched behind him. I held out my hand which he quickly took and clung to it.

“No, he’s fine in his room-“

“Leave.” Tobirama stated as I watched his jaw clenched while the assistant blinked in shock with her mouth parted. “Leave!” He shouted while pointing to the door. She took in a deep breath, closed her mouth, and quietly walked out the door with her hair swaying in the ponytail behind her. He let go of me and walked towards the couch, placing his coat on the back of the couch with his hands gripping tightly on it as he hunched forward. I walked forward and started to rub his back when I approached. “I’m sorry you had to see that. She… She’s made a habit to nose her way into my personal life, doing things I haven’t asked her to do… Trying to find out more about it as she invades my privacy.” He gripped tighter onto the couch as he clenched so tightly at his jaw. “I deplore it but she’s excellent at the parts I do ask her to do… Maybe I should let her go.” He ranted as I continued to rub his back in soothing circles. I leaned in to place a kiss onto his cheek and his body straightened. Even with these tall heels I was still shorter than him by quite a bit as he looked down on me.

“You’re so niave…” I smiled at him with a small chuckle as I watched his brows furrow. “She has a crush on you… And I don’t blame her.” I explained, but he shook his head as he looked down to my lips while cupping one of my cheeks.

“Hashirama says the same thing.” He spoke a little dreamy as he traced my lower lip with his thumb again. “Even if that were true… You’re the one I want.” He insisted as his hand flew to my lower back and he pulled me back into a sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he reached under the coat I was wearing with his hands sliding through the slit, and he pulled up so I could wrap my legs around his hips. The coat bunched up between us as he walked us somewhere. My eyes were closed and I was too concerned with feeling his tongue against mine. He placed me down onto his bed before he broke the kiss and pulled away. I started to unbutton the coat as he took off his suit jacket. The white button up shirt clung tightly to his body, looking like it might rip as he undid his bowtie. I watched as I crossed my legs, creating some friction between my thighs. He place his palms on either side of my face as he bent over to kiss my lips. His lips grazed delicately over mine as I started to unbutton his shirt, trying to pull it out from under his pants and suspenders. He smiled slightly against my lips at my struggling. After he straightened, he unhooked his suspenders and took off his shirt… Exposing all of his muscles on his toned body.

I pressed my thighs together even further. I had been wet while were dancing, but all this anticipation… The sexual tension… The way he looked at me like he wanted to devour me… I was soaked. My leg was bent and completely exposed from the slit of my dress. He delicately held my ankle and undid the strap of my heel as I propped myself up by my elbows. His hands carefully took off my heel before he started to feel up my calf with both hands slowly travelling to my thigh. He hooked my leg on his shoulder as he bent over towards me. His lips traced along my jaw and I nipped at his shoulder as I felt his hardness pressing between my thighs.

“Nowhere that won’t be covered by my turtlenecks.” He warned with a guttural growl in my ear.

“Yes, sir.” I purred with my lips brushing against his ear. “Or should I call you something else?” I questioned whilst teasing before I started to nibble on his ear. His hand grazed over my breast on its way to my waist and I rolled my hips against him while I whimpered into his ear.

“Are you familiar with red, yellow, green?” He questioned as I ran my hand over the ripples from his muscles while a devious grin grew on my face.

“Red for stop, yellow for slow, and green for go.” I cooed while he placed a kiss on my cheek to straighten up. I rested the arch of my barefoot onto the edge of the bed and kept my leg bent as I rested back on my elbows. He removed my other heel just as carefully to then start placing kisses along my right leg, from the inner portion of my ankle up to my knee. My calves hooked around his shoulders again as he encroached me, bending me in on myself. I felt his hardened length press against my core through all these annoying clothes while I laced my fingers into his hair to pull him in for a kiss. He broke the kiss to start pressing kisses along my neck and I fisted at his hair while letting out more moans. One of his hands embraced the side of my neck he wasn’t kissing as I crossed my ankles on his back. When he straightened again, he took me with him with my core now resting at just below his chest. He laughed as his hand on my neck rose to my cheek with his thumb smoothing over my cheek.

“Was that a laugh?” I asked sweetly with a smile as my eyes drifted from his red almond shaped eyes to his kissable lips that still held a small smile that answered my joke. “I love it.” I whispered before placing a kiss onto those sweet lips. He lowered me down without breaking the kiss and reached behind him to unhook my legs. I watched him pull down his pants and I could clearly see the outline of his girth amongst those black briefs. It was sooo… Thick. I crossed my legs again only to have him uncross them before he took my hands and helped me stand up. He reached behind me, undid the zipper, and slid off my dress to reveal nothing left but my nude color thong. His hand stroked my lower cheek as he leaned into me.

“You might as well have worn nothing at all.” He commented while pulling back on the thong to then let it snap back in place. I hooked my thumbs into it, to then lower and step out of them.

“Problem solved.” I announced with a smug smile as turned around to look up at him. He stepped closer and I tried to step back but I stumbled onto the bed. His hands caressed my thighs as I pressed them together while I scooted further up the bed. He started with his hands on my lower cheeks as he moved upward. When his hands reached my knees, he pryed my legs open. His hands smoothed over my inner thighs as they drifted closer and closer to my core. He knelt down before my heat, hooked his arms around my thighs, and pulled me close to his face. He pulled my lower lips apart with his thumbs and ran his tongue along from my entrance to my sensitive bundle of nerves where he swirled his tongue around a few times. I mewled and arched my back as I closed my eyes tightly while basking in the pleasure. His tongue continued to flick around my pearl as I felt one of his arms unwrap itself. He placed a finger at my entrance while my moans continued to fill the room. I threaded my fingers into his hair and I bucked my hips as I felt him start to suck on my nub. He sunk a finger in and stopped to curl up and push in when he heard my singing in pleasure. He continued with a steady pace as his tongue flicked my pearl. Soon he slid in a second finger and his pace quickened while my free hand fisted at the sheets. I started to whimper and my muscles tightened as he started to reach a dizzying pace. He could tell I was getting close as he thrust his fingers into me with such speed, and I’ve never felt a tongue move so fast… “Tobiiiii…” I cried out as I reached my high and arched my to the point my head was upside down. My heart was pumping hard in my chest as I rested back up on the bed.

Tobirama’s head slowly looked to me from between my legs as his hands went to caress them once again. He started placing sweet kisses along the inside of my thighs before he started nipping at the skin there. His touches were already starting to make me feel hot once again, and I was so glad because in no way did I want this all to be over already. My toes curled and I rested my feet on his shoulders as he continued to nip away at my inner thighs. “The sounds you make princess… It’s like listening to my own personal symphony…” He mumbled between kisses as he finished with a hum. He neared my core again and lapped at my juices once again, tasting me between my lower lips. His tongue sunk into my entrance and his nose pressed up on my nub as his arms wrapped around my legs and he pushed himself as deep as he could into me. My hips bucked and I mewled again starting up my symphony anew as Tobirama continued with his magical touches. I was already still sensitive and I could feel my muscles tightening again as his finger gently circled my bundle. He moved his tongue faster and my hips started bucking while he helped me reach my second high. I pulled up at his hair which he took as my signal for him to come to me. He stood up and bent over my body as he placed his palms on the sheets on either side of my head.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled his to mine, causing him to collapse onto me. I pressed his head into my neck as I started to kiss his shoulder while rolling my hips with his clothed girth sliding between my folds. He wrapped his arms around and underneath me as he nibbled in my ear. I continued to roll my hips against him and I started to nip at his shoulder. He groaned into my ear and bucked his hips into mine. I moaned out his name and I flipped us both over to creep my way toward his length. When I freed his girth I finally saw how massive it was. I suppose his big dick energy was well warranted.

He quickly sat up and cupped my face in his hands to then press my forehead to his. “We don’t need to do anything further, princess. I assure you, your mere presence is sufficient satisfaction for me. Although…” He nosed his way to my ear. “I wouldn’t mind tasting you again.” He growled and although I was tempted… I wanted to satisfy him. I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled back to press his lips to mine. I kissed him with our lips grazing each other as he rested back on the bed while I straddled him. My hips bucked against his and I could feel his hard, bare, girth sliding between my folds. He slid his underwear off while never breaking the kiss and I could feel his excitement against mine. I crept down towards his girth and held it in my hand. My hand couldn’t quite grasp it wholly, it was just too thick… I started to try to stretch my mouth over but my jaw doesn’t open wide enough. “Really princess, I assure you-“ I pressed back against his chest to stop him from trying to sit up.

“You relax.” I told him before I flattened my tongue against his length starting at the base and finishing with a hard flick to his frenulum. “It’s my turn Tobirama.” I purred before watching him as I returned to licking his thickness and absolutely drenching it as I licked it up and down while occasionally stroking with my hand. He groaned with each flick of my tongue at his frenulum. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched me watching him. I would occasionally steal glances and smirk while licking, biting my lower lip in a devious grin when I wasn’t, and always making eye contact when I wasn’t looking at his length. I was able to cradle one of his jewels into my mouth which I did so delicately before doing the same with the next, to then run my tongue around his shaft as I made my way back up from the base. I gripped tightly near the top as I rubbed my thumb around his tip, circling and spreading his juices as I went along. He hissed his pet name for me as I started to vigorously rub up and down his shaft while pressing my lips to his tip, tonguing his tip, flicking his frenulum, making him groan and moan. I continued this pattern while stealing glances until he thrust his head back, fisted the sheets, and grunted a hard, choked, grunt as his hot liquid shot into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could with a single gulp before I straddled him, smoothed my hands against his chest as I encroached him, and placed soft kisses along his neck. He placed his palms on his forehead as he caught his breath, running his fingers through his hair.

I kissed along his jaw to then kiss his lips while I cupped his face in my hands. My hips rolled against him and our tongues began to dance much like we just had not long ago. His lips stifled a few of my moans as I continued to rub myself against him. I wanted more… He was insanely thick, but I was ready to try. I parted my lips from his as he rolled us on our sides and he thumbed my cheek. “Tobirama…” I whispered and dragged the last syllable of his name. “How long until…” I hooked my leg over his hips to press him onto me while I nosed my way to his ear. “We can try and fit all of you into me.” I purred with my lips grazing his outer shell while I rolled my hips against his and felt his length slide between my wet folds. When I backed away his eyes were widened and his brows were ever so slightly furrowed as his eyes darted between mine.

“Princess, there’s no need…” He insisted.

“I think you and I both know I’m anything but a princess right now.” I told him as my fingers threaded into his hair and I gripped tightly. “I’m your hechicera, remember?” I told him as my cheek pressed to his so my hot breath could tickle his ear. I yanked back his head so that he could look me in the eye. “I want it Tobirama, I want you to fill me.” I told him with as much lust as I could muster, and he breathed me into a quick kiss.

“Soon.” He hummed before we both inched up further on the bed so our legs were no longer hanging off the edges. We stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like the longest time until I finally spoke up.

“So you know a few of my kinks… Tell me some of yours…” I asked while I studied his face. He studied me back as his eyes darted around before he took in a deep breath and exhaled just as deeply.

“Breeding.” He breathed out as he finished his exhale. A smirk grew onto my face only to have it quickly fade. I was excited he actually told me but the kink itself…

“I want…” I stopped myself as I thought about how I was going to explain. His lips parted slightly as he watched my every move. He looked so vulnerable right now… “I have endometriosis… I don’t know if that will take away from the kink or add to it to make easier to live the fantasy without having to worry about the consequences-“ His lips pressed into mine, brushing against each other as he pulled me into him further. “I’m also on birth control.” I told him between kisses. After a moment he parted the kiss with my face cupped in his hands.

“That you wish to humor me alone…” He started to stare at my lips. “I’ll give you a baby…” He hummed as he traced my lower lip before pulling me into a kiss. “What do you want from me?” He asked with a small smile as he brushed my hair behind my ear before he held the earring he gave me in his hand only to let it fall back onto the skin of my neck.

“I wouldn’t be mad if you got a little more rough.” I pursed my lips before I smirked. He took the ends of my hair and rolled them around his hand a few times before pulling on it causing my head to thrust back before he started to suck on my neck. I bucked my hips forward as I moaned and let my nails dig into his back.

“Asi mi belleza?” He cooed as his lips trailed up to lips while he loosened his pull on my hair. I leaned in to kiss his lips, but he pulled back again on my hair, a smirk growing on his face. His face looked so genuine… He wasn’t holding back his emotions anymore… His hand tugged again on my hair and my smile turned devious while I breathed in through gritted teeth.

“Asi mismo.” I declared while rolling my hips into his again.

“I have a condition for if we are to do this.” He informed after letting go of my hair, to lace his fingers back in it while his thumb reached and smoothed my cheek. His demeanor changed and was far more soft, and gentle. “I don’t want to hurt you princess.”

“What’s the condition?” I asked as he took my hand and placed a kiss on the back of my palm.

“Let me guide you. I’ll take control… You let me know along the way if something is uncomfortable, painful, any point in time you want to stop… You tell me right away. There is nothing wrong with stopping, I just want you happy.” He held my hand close as he spoke and massaged it in his hands as he watched my face. No jaw clenching, no looking away… He was staring straight at me. I pulled hand away from his and stroked his cheek.

“Ok.” I whispered before I smiled wide. “You just love to be in control, don’t you…” I teased with a roll of my hips.

“I do…” He hummed before sliding his fingers down into my folds. His finger delicately swirled around a few times, playing with my over sensitive pearl. I jerked and buried my face into the crook of his neck. He buried his finger into me and began thrusting, quickly adding a second one. I clung to his back again while his fingers buried deep within me. Whimpers continued to escape my lips but were muffled by his skin. Still he continued to hum happily, enjoying his own personal symphony. He started to coo sweet nothings of encouragement into my ear while slipping in a third. My nails dug in as I rode out my high. “My my…” He cooed into my ear as he slowly rolled me onto my back. His body crept down with his face between my legs that he pryed open after I had held them shut. “That’s quite the mess you made… You should have told me you leak this way… I would have gotten us a towel.” I held my clenched fists to my face, trying to hide behind them, but he quickly lowered them both one by one. He placed his hand underneath my head to cradle it as he had me sit up. “Don’t hide from me princess… I want to take in every last bit of you while I have the chance.” He demanded with such care as he pressed a kiss onto my forehead before sweeping me into his arms. “Let’s move somewhere a little more dry, hm?” He suggested as he walked into the living area. My feet were placed onto the ground as I watched him move the coffee coffee table. “Stay here, princess.” He ordered as he grabbed onto my neck to then press a kiss onto my temple before he walked into the bedroom.

I stood by the edge of the couch with my forearms crossed over my chest, holding myself as I looked around the room. Everything is so nice in here… Tobirama came back out with the comforter and some pillows. He tossed the pillows onto the sofa to then lay out the comforter on the ground. After, he tossed the pillows down on the ground and walked over to the fire place to start it. I knelt down on the comforter, but he disappeared back into the bedroom. My hands latched onto my hair to start to fiddle with it as I waited for Tobirama to return while I stared at the dancing flames. His hand smoothed over my hair and when I looked up at him, he held a towel in his hand and a bottle of what looked to be lube in the other. I let go of my hair to then have my fisted hands cover my face once again. He placed the towel down and took a hold of my wrist to pull me towards him. I crawled over to him as he laid down and his palm tapped the towel. “I’m not done with you yet princess.” He informed, his voice dripping with lust as I laid back with my bottom on the towel.

I bit my lip as I turned my head to him, his hand sliding onto my cheek as his lips drew closer to mine and gently grazed them. His fingertips traced down my neck, down my curves, before sliding between my legs as his eyes stared back into mine. My hips jerked as he grazed my overstimulated nub on his way to my entrance. I bent my leg, planting my foot onto the comforter to give him better access as he slid two fingers into my entrance. I groaned out only to have him quickly start a dizzying pace that left my mind in a lust filled haze. My hand flew to his bicep and I pulled him closer so I could bury my face into the crook of his neck to hide my pants. He slid in another finger and my toes curled at his relentless fingers that continued hit that perfect spot. I mewled as I reached my high yet again, but his unyielding fingers continued to thrust into me. There were such lewd sounds being made over the cracking of the fire as his hand was now soaked, but he pressed on going as far as to slide in a fourth finger. My breath hitched and I felt choked up in a drunkenly erotic state as his fingers continued that pace that sent tingles throughout. My mouth felt dry… I pulled back to kiss him. Searching for moisture, searching for the taste of him. His knuckle slid in and my hands instinctively went to cup his face as I pressed my forehead to his, my face scrunched as I started panting again. His knuckles slid in again and I let out a groan from deep within as I reached my high once again. He stopped… I let out a satisfied sigh as I felt my body go limp.

At some point his girth must have hardened as I now realized how hard it felt pressed against me. My eyes fluttered open as my heartbeat steadied and I was met by his eyes searching my face. “That’s some rigorous training.” I joked to have him huff a chuckle.

“You took it well.” He growled after nosing his way to my ear. His teeth nipped at the skin on my neck as he brushed my hair back behind my ear, neither of us caring how wet his hand still was. My hand drifted to between my folds, where I gathered some of my own wetness to caress his girth. His breath hitched and he fisted my hair as he clung to me. I let me fingers run from the bottom of the shaft upwards before holding it in my hand, and pumping achingly slow. He quickly grabbed onto my wrist and pinned it next to my face as he lowered himself to kiss me before getting off of me. He knelt beside me and grabbed the lube, rubbing a good amount onto his length. “Come.” He ordered. I sat up, got on my hands and knees to crawl over to him before I knelt in front of him. He took my hands in his and lifted up, motioning for me to straddle him.

I spread my legs as I hovered over his length with my hands resting on his shoulders. He lined himself up to my entrance and I slowly lowered myself on him. I winced as the thickest part of him went into me, with his hands flying to my hips to help steady me. I stilled for a moment as I adjusted and felt him in me. “We-“ He started but I quickly pressed my lips to his as I lowered myself further. I felt so full, so stuffed, so… Perfectly packed to the brim.

I started up a slow and steady pace as I continued to brush my lips against his. Just how filling he was made sure that every movement would hit that spot every. Single. Time. I broke the kiss and buried my face into his neck as I whimpered, squeezing my walls around him, listening to his deep groans, feeling his chest rumble against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck, my forearms pressing against his shoulders as I quickened my pace. One hand of his slid into my hair as the other wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me close to him as his lips pressed sweet kisses up my neck before pressing his forehead against my temple. My hands slid into his hair and I pulled at his hair as I started to feel my muscles tighten. “Tobi… Tobi…” I moaned helplessly as I quickened and squeezed my walls around him. I could feel him reach his high as he took over and gave me a few forceful thrust as he came down from his high, causing me to reach mine. I felt myself pulsating around him as he cradled me while lowering me onto my back. He pulled himself out of me and pryed my legs open to then take his seed that was leaking out of me, scoop it with his fingers, and insert his liquid deep into me. He continued until everything was inside, to then close my legs and hold them shut.

After a moment he rested on his side facing me, propping himself up with one of his hands. I started to roll onto my side, but he pushed me onto my back. “Don’t, it’s better if you lay on your back.” He told me as I twisted my head to watch him. His face held a neutral expression, but I could still see him watching me with those lust filled eyes as a smile crept on my face.

“You take this very seriously.” I remarked as he placed his free hand onto my cheek. He leaned into place a kiss on my lips as he held my chin. When he pulled away I could sense a bit of somberness in the air. He attempted to recede his hand, but I clutched onto it and pulled it into my chest as I watched his face. His brows furrowed and he looked up at the ceiling.

“Where are you headed tomorrow?” He asked before turning back to face me, and he planted his palm onto my chest, as if to feel my heartbeat. “I could follow you…” He offered, but I sighed longingly and shook my head with my face scrunched and eyes closed. “You can’t tell me…” He concluded with a wistful tone.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered as I clung to his hand even tighter.

“What can you tell me?” He wondered as my thoughts began to race. I can’t tell him where I’m going, what I do, what I’ve been through… I turned to stare at the ceiling as I continued to think. I suppose I could tell him what I’ve been through, but no… Kakashi only knows because he cheated. He looked through files when he abused his power. Why am I even thinking about him right now? I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts away. Why do I need to tell him something so deep and dark…? Why not something a little more… simple? What’s the simplest thing I can tell him? My name… My real name… I turned my head to face him with a small smile on my face to see his lips part.

“My real name is Aquarela.” I replied as I loosened my grip on his hand. He placed his hand onto my cheek and he pulled himself closer to place a kiss onto my forehead.

“How befitting.” He remarked before placing another kiss on the tip of my nose. “Such a beautiful name… Aquarela.” He hummed before placing a kiss onto my lips. “There’s something else… I’d…” He furrowed his brows as he hesitated while his eyes darted between mine. “I know you said you’d love to, but can I get your contact info?” I chuckled before placing a hand onto his cheek and brushing my thumb over.

“Yes of course.” I told him. He placed another kiss onto my forehead before getting up and walking off to the bedroom. “Can you also please get me some water?” I called out as I watched the fire. It felt so warm here… So much warmer than where I was staying… He came back and sat cross legged beside me as he helped me sit up slightly without _fully_ sitting up so I could drink the water. I rested my head on the pillow and saved my number into his phone as he laid back down onto his side next to me. When I finished, I passed him the phone and he placed it behind him before he started to graze his knuckles across my abdomen. I took his hand in mine and pressed it against my lips as I turned my head to his. He slipped his hand away to brush back my hair behind my ear before he hooked that hand around the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I ran my fingers into his hair as I pulled him close and deepened the kiss with my tongue darting inside. His tongue massaged mine and I rolled onto my side as I squeezed my legs shut and pressed my chest against his. He wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled back, parting the kiss.

“If you’re not going to listen…” He reached down with his other hand to hook my leg around his hip as he thrusted himself into me. His lips pressed against my ear after inching closer. “I’ll just have to stuff you again…” He growled as his hot breath tickled my skin and sent a shiver down my spine. He rolled his hips into mine as he started up a slow pace. I winced at the first initial pain, but quickly started to moan into his ear as he reached that perfect spot. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and held me close to him as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. My mewls became muffled against his skin, so he yanked at my hair to pull me away. “I want to hear those pretty noises.” He demanded with a few grunts as he gave a few forceful thrusts.

I whimpered with my breath hitching in between his thrusts that were much rougher than before. He began nipping at my shoulder while still holding my hair back, leaving my neck exposed. I squeezed my walls around him and he bit down into the crook of my neck, muffling a deep guttural groan from him. His pace began to quicken as I gripped tightly onto his hair with my nails digging into his back. My toes curled again as I felt my muscles tighten, trying my best to make every sensation last. His pace quickened again to the point where it grew erratic, his moans increasing in frequency as he continued to leave his mark on my skin. He wrapped his hand around my hair once more to pull me back even further as he pulled my hair, using it as leverage to reach deep within me. There was a sense of pain, that he was getting a little too deep, but my mind was hazy from the pleasure that overtook it. I was so close… I gripped tighter onto his back, and I could feel that I broke skin as I finally reached my high. My walls pulsated around him as he grew more rough, desperate almost. “Take it. Take it.” He murmured against my neck with his teeth grazing against my skin as he did so. “Say you’re mine.” He ordered with a growl as his lips searched my skin, almost as if deciding where he was going to bite down next.

“I’m yours, Tobi.” I whimpered as I rode out my high, the words being just enough for him to reach his. He gave a few final thrusts as he unwound his hand from my hair. He cupped my face with both of his hands and he pulled me in for a sweet kiss before he pushed my face into his neck. His actions need no words as he clung to me tightly now with one hand, while the other grabbed at the edges of the comforter to wrap us both together in it, with him still inside me. “I’m yours…” I told him again with a mumble against his skin, but deep down… It felt like a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asi mi belleza - Like that, my beauty?
> 
> Asi mismo - Just like that
> 
> Also, so this was inspired by a couple of one shots written by this amazing fan fic writer, narudere (seriously I love them and I highly recommend them, also they have great Kakashi content that I may or may not have requested from them... They delivered!). ***Warning their content is rather dark, so here are the themes along with a link.
> 
> First one is my absolute favorite, content warning: nsfw, noncon, somnophilia, yandere tendencies  
> https://narudere.tumblr.com/post/640525320538226688/pairing-tobirama-reader-cw-nsfw-noncon
> 
> The second one is amazing as well, really I just love their stuff, content warning: nsfw, breeding kink, yandere, praise, mating press  
> https://narudere.tumblr.com/post/638857834470195200/pairing-tobirama-reader-cw-nsfw-breeding


End file.
